Realms Unite!
by The Mighty Ninyn
Summary: Revan Arrow journey's to other realms learning that he isn't alone in the struggle against the darkness of evil. Witness what it means when heroes of noble causes unite in an ultimate struggle against all that is evil! Realms Unite will bring new ideas to those who have dreamt about what it really means to be a hero. Crossovers: Naruto, Star Wars, DBZ, Fairy Tail, MLP: FIM
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone I Don't Know if anyone of you have heard about me, but I'm The Mighty Ninyn! **

**I wish to bring people together through my stories  
****though they may seem a bit sloppy I'm Terribly sorry hehehe.  
As you may have read the descritption This Story contains 6 Realms.**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Naruto**

**Fairy Tail**

**My Little Pony**

**And of course I'll ruin the fuh hahahah**

**My OC'S Realm The Realm of The Zodiac**

**Sounds rather odd including zodiac because of the signs****however that is where my ingenious mind comes into play.**

**I seek peace and Friendship. This story shows  
the trials each of the main heroes of each realm  
must pass before the final battle. There will be a chapter for  
each realm before I include all of the heroes together.**

**My OC "Nightshade" or Revan Arrow however you wish to put his name****will show the way and will unite the Realms. I Hope this Summary isnt to confusing haha!**

**Have Fun! ****~The Mighty Ninyn**

The Onimak world is much like our own, inhabited with human life. However dark creatures lurk around every twist and turn. Demons of every shape and form ruled the land till the Seven Warriors stood up to quell the darkness shrouding the land. With their wills alone they banished the demon lords to the darkest levels of "The Pit". These Seven Warriors died shortly after and took on a new life among the spirits and inhabited new name's. The warriors became "The Sentient Lords."

The Sentients left behind their kind known as "The Zodiac." The Zodiac held power's over 7 known energies excluding "The Sentient Powers." The main 7 energies Ice, Fire, Lightning, Light, Dark Matter, Magic, and Nature were all passed throughout great generations. Dark Matter became outlawed due to its nature to corrupt and destroy. The dark matter energy originates from the merciless Sentient "Roark Lindrake." Roark was the Seventh Sentient that banished the Demon Lord Awkright Exion. Roark thought the other sentients were fools to hold back their powers and tried to over throw the other sentients but failed when the 6 joined there wills and combined their powers with Cyrus Odion Sentient of The Onimak Realm.

The remaining Sentients dubbed him Sentient King. Roark led one final assault upon the sentient strong hold but Cyrus fought Roark with all his might and sealed away Roark's mind and body within the shadow realm. Though the victory was great, remnants of Roark's shadow energy latched onto Cyrus at the very last second. Over time Roark's energy tore away at the king's mind and corrupted his heart. Within the Onimak Realm struggles between The Zodiac World and The Exion Realm deepened. The King among the Zodiac Nimal Arrow fell to his eldest son Bane Ravine Calus and his second born son Trenox Ravine on the Isle of Star's. … Revan Arrow the third and youngest son witnessed his father's defeat and vowed to avenge him.

Revan later gained many companions along his way and created a light once more to battle the oncoming darkness. Bane's ruthless actions led him to summoning forth some of the most foul Exion Lords in time giving Revan a challenge before confronting his corrupt brother Trenox. Revan and his companions finally caught up to Bane and Trenox. Bane fled the battle before it began leaving Trenox and his dark clone of Revan, "Cyclone," to finish the job. Revan lost and fled to unknown charts leaving his friends to deal with the darkness alone.

Two years after Revan's departure Trenox led Revan's comrades into an ambush on The Isle of Night. Little did Trenox know Revan had fled to that very island and intervened to stop the slaughter. Trenox fought Revan and cursed his name but Revan only smiled so coldly his friends would never forget the expression, "Then no longer am I Revan Arrow. My name shall be debuted to this Island. I will be forever known as…. Nightshade!" and at this moment did Nightshade awaken his unnatural Zodiac ability Psionic Zodiac Style giving him the ability to increase his strength, sight, speed, and stamina, and of course a few unorthodox powers as well.

Nightshade became an outstanding warrior and was later confronted by Odion Malik sentient of "The Force" during his climatic battle with Anru Exion: Lord of the Anguish and Turmoil. Nightshade gratefully thanked Odion for the offer but declined claiming he still had a few more tasks left ahead for him. Nightshade was returned to his battle with Anru and brought forth the power and energy of Ninyn (Nin-yin) Yamanakou. Ninyn was an orphan that Nightshade had found on the Isle of Night while in training. The boy had washed up on shore from a ship wreck.

Like Nightshade, Ninyn has a Psionic Zodiac Style almost identical to Nightshade's only a little bit more oomph packed into his attacks. Returning to the battle against Anru, Nightshade and Ninyn combine energies to bring forth Zodiac Resonance. Zodiac Resonance is when two similar zodiac style's converge and supply unlimited energy. Nightshade seizes this moment to awaken his most powerful technique Sarominae (Sa-Rom-e-Nay) Necarose: "Final" Judgment.

Final Judgment gives the user unbelievable strength that continues to grow until the user surpasses its opponent. At a cost Final Judgment takes the user with it when the enemy is defeated. Nightshade rips the remaining energy out of Ninyn in this battle and puts a barrier around Anru and himself to destroy the Exion Lord.

Nightshade's final words to Ninyn, "Never forget who you are Ninyn, believe in yourself and always fight for a better tomorrow! Till next time buddy…" Ninyn cries out in sorrow as Nightshade destroys the demon. The remaining energy of Final Judgment rebounds off the demon as it's obliterated sending Nightshade far from the field. As Nightshade descends from the sky his body disperse into tiny fragments of energy which slowly are absorbed by Nightshade's sword "Shin Ryu."

Sixteen year's pass leaving Ninyn and Nightshade's remaining comrades to fight Bane and other dark force's they never expected. Ninyn surpasses all who stood before him and fairly inherits the title of "The Champion of Light." After long peace a new threat emerges. The once vanquished Daemon Exion Awkright returns to the world and brings great chaos and distraught amongst the people of Onimak. Nightshade's son and wife, Lucius Arrow and Saren Calim were killed in the first battle with Awkright. Galen Yamanakou, Ninyn's son, swore revenge and helped hunt down the demon.

At this exact time Nightshade is brought back from the dead and is put on trial before the sentients in there "Onimak Forms." Cyrus has aged greatly and the dark magic that Roark left upon him had blackened his heart. Cyrus sentenced Nightshade to be completely ridden of from the memory of men and let the world restart. The other sentients are forced into deadly combat with Nightshade, however Nightshade easily out wits half the council and openly challenges Cyrus. Cyrus laughs thinking the boy a fool. Nightshade uses all his might and finally brings Cyrus to his knees.

In a last ditch effort Cyrus summons his remaining energy into one mighty blast but Nightshade easily thwarts the attack and slays the king. The sentients sigh in great sorrow and relief that their tormented friend had finally been taken from his sorrow. Nightshade finally restored to full strength accepts Odion's proposal and takes his place as the sentient of the Onimak Realm. Here Nightshade learns the true names of the Sentients.

Star Bright Silver (Female)- Sentient of Equestria (MLP: FIM)

Galaxy Shenron (Male)- Sentient of The Dragon Realm (DBZ)

Elustar Dragnite (Female)- Sentient of Fiore (Fairy Tail)

Odion Malik (Male)- Sentient of The Force (Star Wars)

Kisashi Arunsune (Male)- Chakra Sentient (Naruto)

And Now anointed- Nightshade (Male)- Sentient of The Zodiac (Onimak Realm)

Meanwhile, Ninyn and his companions bring Awkright to a final stand with the great demon lord. Awkright in a last ditch effort opens a hole between Onimak and The Pit and flees the battle. Ninyn and Bane fed up with the chaos form a four man squad and enter the pit.

In the pit Ninyn, Bane, Caster, and Cyclone confront Awkright for the final battle after a long and treacherous journey throughout the pit fighting other exion demons they vanquished in the past.

The final battle is long and hard leaving Ninyn with a difficult decision. Finally Ninyn puts aside his worries and begins to initiate his own "Final Judgment." Within seconds Nightshade appears and knocks Ninyn to the ground calling him an idiot and apologizing, "Sorry Ninyn, but you know the rules… The hero of the story always arrives in the nick of time," he says and fight's Awkright with his newly acquired "Sentient Mode." Nightshade slays Awkright and returns to the Sentient Realm keeping watch over the other realms with pleasure and happiness…. Until now….

**Yeah yeah i know the "Until now..." is over done but i had no other way of actually****doing this. I started my story sloppy forgive me. Hey give me some slack ok!**

**Lol. Anyhow I guarantee that the story WILL get better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright Chapter 1! This is where everything starts.  
I promise that you will get to see the people you've been wanting to see after all of this.  
Enjoy Experiencing what little I've thrown in from my OC'S Realm.  
Thank You!**

The Adventure Begins

Three years before the second Zodiac and Exion war…. Deep within the Exion home realm energies shifted and clashed. A dark and pale figure stirred from a deep slumber. Remnants of Daemon Awkright floated about and reformed into a misshapen form of the Exion Lord.

"I…. I shall rise again… You thought me a mere memory Cyrus; however my dark heart and powers have corrupted your heart," The pale one rasped aloud.

Awrkight's misshapen form began to regenerate a little more and with a shudder he stared at the dark one curiously, "Ah Lord Awkright my loyal-,"Awkright cut the dark one off with a raspy voice, "Forgive me Lord Roark, but Cyrus Orious has fallen. A young warrior has defeated him and slain him," he said coldly.

Roark's hollow eye's widened, "What of the shard?!" he yelled. Awkright frowned, "My lord I'm afraid the shard was obliterated. The young warrior tore right through Cyrus and it shattered on impact," he choked.

Roark smiled evilly, "Afraid? Heheheh… No my liege…" Roark drew in a deep breath, his smile widening, "The shard was merely a vessel to hide my dark essence away from the other Sentients. It was hidden by Cyrus's energy over the years. I can feel the essence of my former self returning slowly," he said with a dark expression.

Awkright felt the pressure of Roark's energy and fell to one knee which instantly vaporized on impact, "Seems to me like you have a dilemma on your hands Lord Awkright…" Roark asked rising to his feet slowly and walked towards Awkright then kneeling before his pawn, "Tell me…. What is to become of this young warrior?" Roark asked as Awkright looked up at his master.

Roark smiled coldly and touched the demon lord's forehead sending forth a shockwave of negative energy throughout his body. Awkright wailed in agony as the power began to form him a new body slowly and painfully, "See to it that this lad is brought out into the open and have him thoroughly looked over. Time in the mortal realm is faster than a Sentients time so in three mortal years prepare for an assault on the Zodiac and show no mercy!" Roark said coolly.

Awkright rose in a prime Exion Body with deadly talons and rough scales. Awkright grimaced and shifted his form into that of a middle aged man with long dirty blonde hair and a muscular body and his weapon Exeleon appeared in his hands in its Dark Rowan Staff form. Awkright smiled as his master turned to return to his deep slumber, "I will not fail my lord," Awkright said as he vanished in a clap of thunder.

Roark slid into his chair and looked at its design with carvings of ivy climbing up the dark marble throne, "Oh but you will Awkright. You will fail as most of my creations have and then it will be my turn to enter the fray," The Shadow Sentient laughed long and deep listening for the chaos that would follow for the years to follow.

Within the Sentient Palace Odion paced back in forth in frustration. Star Bright sat and stared in confusion over what pondered on her friends mind. Odion stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. Star Bright wore a glittering gown

"I'm terribly sorry for seeming so…so distraught but something doesn't feel right. All the realms seem to be…. Out of balance… Cyrus and Awkright have been defeated, Revan has assumed his place among us yet… yet the essence of darkness still lingers… and it feels even more powerful than it has in a long time," Odion said grimly.

Star frowned, "Odion dear don't you think you're over reacting? For one I believe you're beginning to create a trench in the middle of the room. Let us rejoice in this time of peace. If the darkness come's then new heroes will step up to face it. The ponies of my realm have recently defeated the dark lord Tirek. Twilight Sparkle and her friends shall make excellent replacements when my time comes. However I still have my doubts about Discord the Draconequus, he's rather chaotic for a creature of my realm," she said.

Odion scowled, "I am aware of each realms activity just as well as my own Star; however you know just as well as I do the problems the future holds. It's unpredictable!" he said. Star Bright shook her head and morphed into her pony form with a silver and teal mane, and a white body. Odion didn't pay any attention and continued his ranting, "Awkright and the lesser evils have either been imprisoned or slain in combat, but something still doesn't feel right!" he yelled as he started off down a corridor. Star Bright sighed and reverted back to her human form, "Time to pull of the big guns," she laughed.

"Ha!" A cloaked man laughed as he deflected a set of scythes. Star Bright stood above a special training arena designed by Elustar Dragnite to withstand any realm's power limit. A man clad in forest like armor stood fighting several Sentient Golem's alone with two swords alone. The man's black and white sabre's flashed as they deflected another barrage of strikes from each of the Golem's.

"Nightshade that's enough training! You've been training for weeks! Haven't you had enough?!" She yelled, but Nightshade seemed uninterested in the statement thrown towards him. Nightshade ducked and cut one of the golems in half with a mighty swing of his black sabre. Another golem stepped forward with a great sword and swung down hard as another golem came in with a large scythe.

Nightshade caught the Berserker Golems blade and twisted around as the Agile Golem attacked cutting down the berserker. Nightshade laughed then swallowed hard as the Agile Golem sprouted two more arm's and summoned three more magical scythes.

"Now let me tell you why that's bull shit!" Nightshade yelled as the guardian twirled around in a deadly dance and grazed one of Nightshade's arms. The scythe that had grazed his arm held corrosive nectar and fire aspect which nicked at Nightshade irritably. "Damn I hate corrosive nectar!" Nightshade spat as a pink liquid bubbled from his wound. The Agile Golem jumped up high and brought its scythes down with mystifying speed.

Nightshade smirked and tossed up his sabre's and slid forward as the Golems blades came down. Attached to the hilts of the blade's diamond incrusted lines gleamed in the spot light and Nightshade yanked on the white blade's line which came forward and pierced through the Golems chest. The Agile Golem fell back a couple steps and turned to strike down its opponent but Nightshade was already high above the golem pulling on the other line of his black sabre.

The Agile Golem turned around quickly only to see its opponent kicking off its chest leaving it with another sword protruding through its chest. The Golem looked at its opponent in forest attire and shuddered as it collapsed into a pile of rubble.

Nightshade smiled and sheathed his blades as he turned around and stared into the glare of a very cross Star Bright," Ummm….." Nightshade said scratching his head, "I… I have no excuse for this one heheheh," he said. Star Bright smiled evilly and snapped her fingers sending Nightshade flying into a wall which collapsed on top of him upon impact, "Ow…" Nightshade coughed.

"Next time I tell you that it's enough training Revan…. You stop! For heaven's sake must you always take such drastic measures in training?" Star Bright yelled as she pulled Nightshade out from the pile of rubble. Nightshade planted his feet and sighed as he dusted himself off. Behind Star the Sentient Golems reformed completely unscathed.

"Alright that's enough training for now I'll come back later to finish the match," he said saluting them. The Golem's nodded as their weapons vanished. Nightshade sighed and slumped to the ground and began to heal his wounds with Sarominae.

Start put a hoof on Revan's knee, "You know what he's going through. Being the sentient of "The Force" gives him multiple duties regarding the realms…. He's terribly distraught. He believes the dark still resides on the planes of existence, however he knows not where it lays waiting," she said.

Revan frowned, "I guess you think I should go talk to him huh?" he asked. Star Bright smiled warmly and Nightshade smiled in return, "And another thing please stop calling me Revan! My name is Nightshade ok…" he said chasing after Odion. Star smiled, "Oh what an interesting pony you would be Nightshade," she laughed.

In the realm of shadows a great roar of anger erupted all around… "Free after all these years….. Hmmm….. Heheheh… BWAHAHAHAHA! Let's just see how qualified this new sentient is to stand in Cyrus's place…"Roark stood clad in black armor and dark violet cloak. "The shadows have returned and now all shall know what it means to be locked away for an eternity! But this time my shadows will consume all! First things first, I need some pawns to take on the Sentients. Let the realms tremble for I…. Roark Lindrake the Shadow Sentient has returned!" Roark bellowed with dark laughter following his cry of glee.

With a swipe of his hand he left the realm of shadows and headed towards the Onimak Isle's. *No force on heaven or hell will know what befell them today, and there is no one who can stop me!* Roark thought as he entered the zodiac realm.

Nightshade walked back into the throne room where Odion still paced back and forth. Nightshade smirked, "Geez don't you ever stop fussing. You've gotta take a deep breath and relax a bit," he said. Odion glared at Nightshade, "You should be even wiser than I am Revan… There is something out-" Odion doubled over and cried out in pain as dark energy shot out in multiple directions. Nightshade drew his swords as dark figures formed all around the throne room Odion's body rose into the sky with dark chains attached to his body. Star Bright's eyes grew icy blue as she sent forth multiple waves of magic missiles. The dark figures barely had time to react as each of them was quickly eradicated.

Nightshade slammed his blades into the ground sending up waves of ice and fire destroying more of the figures. "Nightshade you have to reach Odion! I'll hold off the rest of them. Only your power can dispel these creatures," Star Bright called out.

Nightshade nodded and blasted another figure then started to climb the walls cutting down chains with his white sabre Shiekatsu Ryu aided by Sarominae Necarose's purifying energy. As Nightshade climbed higher Star Bright's magic began to grow brighter. Nightshade looked behind him and saw Odion's body turning black.

"Whatever's going on I'm gonna stop it right now! There's no way you're dying on me old man!" Nightshade yelled as he pushed himself off the wall and cut the remaining chain connected to Odion's body. As they fell Nightshade grabbed hold of Odion, "Sarominae!" Nightshade yelled as a white light emitted from his hand as he touched Odion's body ripping forth all the dark matter from his body.

Nightshade landed before Odion and caught him in mid fall then placed him on the ground. Odion rose to one knee sweating and pale, "H…He has returned…." He said with great effort. Nightshade looked at Odion with concern and activated his Sentient Mode. Odion closed his eyes as Nightshade touched his forehead and looked into his mind. The Onimak Isles were ablaze and bodies lay scattered everywhere. A man in dark armor stood fighting against Caster Alin, Nightshade's closest friend. "Who is that man?" Nightshade asked.

The dark man laughed and knocked Caster back several yards and seemed to notice Nightshade's presence, "Young Sentient I am Roark Lindrake Sentient of Shadows. I doubt the others have mentioned my existence since your… coronation into the sentient palace. I was once among the council till-"Nightshade cut him off, "Yes I have heard of you. You're a foul person and I have no need to hear what you have to say," He said. Roark laughed, "My, my you are a feisty one aren't you? I can see why they chose you for Cyrus's successor," he bellowed.

Nightshade let go of Odion and stood as his weapons and gear appeared at his side, "Nightshade no! You mustn't go after Roark! He's far more powerful than any of us!" Star yelled. Nightshade's eye's turned scarlet, "Wrong… he's more powerful than you and the others. He has no idea what's coming his way," he said darkly and teleported away to the Onimak Isles.

Caster lay on the ground, his flames began to disappear, "And here I thought you'd be much more of a challenge. Pity I expected more from a phoenix user. Then again no one was more skilled in all the Zodiac Styles than Cyrus. Oh well," Roark said as he opened the entrance to "The Pit".

"Stop! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Caster yelled. Roark turned his head and laughed, "Get out of my sight!" he yelled and with a swipe of his hand Roark sent Caster flying off into the sea. Roark turned his attention back towards the gate, "Arise from the ashes and come anew, your master of darkness needs thy help. Arise and join my side, Daemon Exion Awkright: Lord of The Pit I summon you to do my dark biddings!" Roark called as the ground began to tremble. Lightning crackled across the night sky and thunder boomed all around. The wave's crashed hard and strong against the coast and the winds howled as the great demon rose out from the gates.

Awkright rose to his feet and his eyes shifted from demon red to star silver, "It's been far too long Master Roark. I thought you long since dead," he said. Roark smiled slyly, "Cyrus could not kill me. Shadows are forever, and he was too foolish to try and seal me away. I am here and now terror shall begin," he said.

A brilliant flash of light lit the island and the gates to "The Pit" slammed shut, "Ah the young sentient has finally arrived. You have no right to stand in Cyrus's place," Roark yelled. Nightshade stood on top of the gates and glared down at Roark, "You're not gonna be around much longer I promise you that," he said.

Roark took a step forward but Awkright stopped him, "Forgive me my lord but he is not worth it for our future schemes. Beware Nightshade for soon everything you loved shall be utterly destroyed! Everything you've worked so hard to build in this world shall be consumed by shadows!" Awkright said. Roark bellowed with laughter and nodded as he took out a great flamberge and cut a hole between realms, "Good Bye young sentient," he called as the two disappeared into the shadow rift.

"Get back here!" Nightshade yelled as he ran at the rift with great speed but a barrier of darkness sent him back flying several yards. "Damn!" Nightshade said as he got to his feet. Odion appeared by Nightshade's side, "Your friend Caster is a stubborn one. He is safe and on the island of life. Your brother Ninyn is attending to his wounds. Now let us depart from these lands and discuss the matters of Roark," he said.

Nightshade nodded but felt the hair's on the back of his neck stand on end, "What's going on?!" he said. Out in the distance pillars of shadows began to burst from the ground and into the sky. "No, we must hurry now! Roark is casting a shadow spell that I can't counter! It's consuming your entire realm!" Odion said. Nightshade's eyes were filled with hate, "Damn… what do we need to do…," he asked.

Odion turned to see a dark shadow hide Nightshade's expression and he frowned, *There's no other way…,* "The time has come…" Odion said. Nightshade's energy began to spark, "Now is not the time to be emotional. I need your full attention for this to begin. Nightshade turned and felt Odion's energy radiate all around as the two teleported back to the Sentient Palace.

Star Bright Silver stood before in her pony form, "We have no choice but to perform the ritual. Roark's energy has grown even stronger than when Cyrus was around…" Odion said. Star Bright took on her human form, "Then it shall be done… Odion if this is what you believe then I will stand by your side," she said.

Odion, Star, Galaxy Shenron, Elustar, and Kisashi stood in the throne room with several portals open, "You know what will happen if he completes these tasks Odion," Kisashi said. Odion smiled, "I'm have complete faith in Revan that he can complete the task at hand," he said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Nightshade yelled standing in the center of the room. Elustar giggled, "Always thought Nightshade was better than Revan as well," she said giving Nightshade a wink. Galaxy Shenron stepped forward, "You know of our separate realms and our rules. Today you must begin a new journey. In each of our realms there is an alternate version of each person. Star Bright Silvers realm is the only realm that does not contain a separate version of you," he said.

Nightshade snickered, but he caught Star Bright's glare, "Oh um… I take it that's a bad thing eheheh," he said. Galaxy smirked, "First you must venture into my realm. Your task is to link with your separate forms and become one. The version of you in my realm is skilled in Ki and Martial Arts. Your second task is to gain the trust and form an alliance with the greatest heroes of each realm. From my realm you must find Son-Goku or Goku however you wish to call him. Goku comes from an ancient race of proud warriors called sayains," he said.

"From Odion's realm of the Jedi, Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Anikan Skywalker both renown Jedi Knights skilled in swordsmanship and a mystical energy known as "The Force". From Kisashi's realm you must find the hot headed Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, both are adept in Ninshuu and have gallant hearts. From Elustar's realm you must find the bizarre dragon slayer mage Natsu Dragneel who has the ability to use fire magic and is immune to all other fire magic. Natsu has a tendency to….. Over do things in the middle of a fight. None the less he will be an essential part to your alliance. Now as for Star Bright's realm…" Galaxy turned red.

Star Bright laughed, "Oh Galaxy you're so silly, The Mane 6 that will be essential in your alliance. The ponies of my realm, *Star Bright pulls out a digital frame.*

-In the Realm of Equestria everything is peaceful and of course full of ponies. My realm is protected by magical relics called **The Elements of Harmony** and the ponies I name now are the representations of each Element.

Princess Twilight Sparkle

Twilight is the Princess of Friendship

Twilight is also an Alicorn

Twilight is also Represents the Element of Magic the most powerful of the six elements.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash is a Tom-Boyish Pegasus

Rainbow Dash is athletic and also represents the Element of Loyalty

Apple Jack

Applejack is a strong and a healthy Earth Pony

Apple Jack represents the Element Of Honesty 

Rarity

Rarity is a Unicorn that is skilled in fashion though she may not seem helpful she is very persuasive

Rarity represents the Element of Generosity

Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie (Heheh) is an energized Earth pony who spreads laughter and joy throughout Equestria

Pinkie is the type of pony I believe you can get along with Revan

Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter

Fluttershy

Fluttershy is the representation of kindness. Unlike most ponies in my realm Fluttershy is very calm and is very shy. She tends to hide in most situations however she can be very brave and wise when it comes to oncoming conflicts. Fluttershy can tame any animal and is very gentle. Please take care of this pony when you gain there trust.

Nightshade smiled, "So which of the realms am I to enter first?" he asked as Star Bright minimized the data of the ponies into a spiritual orb. Odion stepped forward and smiled, "You must first venture into my realm. The Realm of Wisdom or the Jedi," he said. Nightshade felt the air around him shift as a white light lit the area and Nightshade stood in the middle of the throne room with robes of the warriors that inhabited Odion's realm.

Nightshade smiled, "Let's get this started," he said. Odion smiled and nodded. As Nightshade walked into the portal and waved to the sentients, "Don't worry I'll find Kenobi and Skywalker and my separate self, "Your first counter parts name is Revan Malik… heheheh kind of ironic?" Odion called out as Nightshade was sucked into the galaxy far far away…

**Hmmmmm... I dont know if i pulled this off LOL  
Please leave comments! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2 I'm Really excited!  
Nightshade might be biting more than he  
can chew in this Realm heheheh.  
**

**Use the Force Nightshade**

Nightshade felt funny as he was sucked down into the portal and immediately felt very light when he touched solid ground on a platform. Vehicles of all sorts hummed and whizzed around in the sky and below. *Hmm… This is not what I was expecting,* Nightshade thought to himself. A clap of thunder shook the area and citizens started clearing the area except Nightshade.

Odion appeared before Nightshade in a set of robes similar to his own only black instead of white and tan, "I forgot the last detail I needed to add to your attire," Odion said as he tapped Nightshade's forehead and a wave of energy shot into his mind.

Nightshade saw dark warriors in a distant time with red energy swords, "Those beings are known as the sith. They are an ancient race bent on ruling the galaxy from the dark side of the force; however the warriors you seek to counter evil are these people," Odion said as another wave of energy hit Nightshade showing him the peaceful warriors with multi-colored energy blades all except the color red.

"Ok one thing if I'm supposed to be on their side shouldn't I have weapons that mimic theirs?" Nightshade asked. Odion chuckled, "No need for that. Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu have been upgraded by the portal to match lightsabers in combat. They now have the attributes of a Vibro-sword which can deal as much damage as a lightsaber. They have even retained their innate abilities they were given in your realm, but be careful not everyone will be fond of your presence. The Revan of this realm is a rogue Jedi who does not obey all of the council's rules. He tends to overdo things when it comes to a mission. The only Jedi that respect Revan are Master Kenobi and Master Yoda. Be very cautious in this realm for there is a dark shadow looming over the Republic that the Jedi fear," Odion said.

Nightshade nodded as he drew out Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu examining their newly enhanced abilities. With one swing of the blades Nightshade cut through a block of metal! "Wow…. You sure do know how to pick a realm Odion," he chuckled. When Nightshade turned to thank Odion he found that the Force Sentient had already departed. Nightshade sighed, "See ya…" he said as he walked off towards a tram.

Within the Senate building Supreme Chancellor Palpatine hovered over a hologram of what seemed to be a large moon, "Soon the Jedi will fall and the republic will crumble to its knee's! The only thing I need now is a "worthy" apprentice…." He rasped throwing up his hood. A great shadow enveloped Palpatine's room which caused him to grow rather curious. A power loomed over his being and it was something rather extraordinary compared to the force.

Palpatine turned his chair to see a dark robed man with ancient armor on his upper body, "What business do you have here?" Palpatine growled lowly. The figure smiled, "My name is Roark Lindrake. You must be Lord Sidious I presume," he said in a casual tone. Palpatine stiffened at the sound of his Sith Title, "And what makes you think that I am this "Sidious"?" he rasped.

Roark's eye's flared with anger as he bent the force to his will and pulled forth Palpatine's lightsabers from his cloak, "I am far more powerful and wiser than you can hope to imagine you maggot! I am a being from beyond creation itself! If you wish to hold your title and life you will answer to me with respect! I am The Sentient of Shadows! A higher up in the world that was vanquished for nothing more than some stupid ideals! The light has out stayed its welcome in the world of the living!" Roark roared in anger.

Sidious did not like the way this man talked and quickly cast a volley of force lightning at the man, but Roark easily deflected the attack having it rebound on Sidious with a heavier force. Sidious writhed in agony as Roark held his volley of lightning on the Sith Lord, "Now that we are properly acquainted I'll let you in on a little surprise!" Roark laughed as he touched Sidious's forehead hitting him with an amount of dark matter that sent him rolling into the window.

Sidious could see the palace of the sentients and Roark's palace of shadows beneath the realms, "It seems we have a common goal. Join me Sidious and you will have control over this pathetic realm while I exact my revenge upon those I once called my family. Help me wreak havoc and destruction with all the power in the realms!" Roark said.

Sidious gazed at Roark, "Give me two days and I shall… consider your proposition…." He said. Roark smiled and bowed to the dark lord, "As you wish Lord Sidious. I understand this is all too soon for you to decide but know that my offer stands true. Farewell till our next meeting," he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

Sidious got to his feet and called his lightsabers back into his sleeves, "A curious turn of events… very curious…" he said as he called for his guardsman to come and repair his office.

Nightshade arrived at the center of the planet named "Coruscant" where stood the largest building Nightshade ever seen stood tall and strong. A great positive aura filled the air around the temple. Nightshade could see younglings training in a courtyard far to the east. The Force seemed to strengthen Nightshades movements as he got closer to the temple's main entrance.

As Nightshade climbed the stairs men in white and blue armor lined the top blocking his path, "Halt!" They said together. Nightshade slowed his pace and held his hands high noticing the weapons they held pointed at the ready, *Blasters,* Nightshade thought.

"What is your name and title?" Said a trooper with a more distinguished set off armor with a blue shoulder set and darker helmet, "The Jedi temple is under heavy security due to heavy separatist attacks," he said.

Nightshade didn't know what to say. Obviously they spoke English but Nightshade had no identification papers, "Uh," Nightshade choked. Then a young man with short brown hair spread the troopers apart, "Rex I told you to quit it with this hole security thing," he said patting the distinguished trooper on the shoulder.

Rex looked at the man and then at Nightshade, "I don't trust outsiders. I'll have my eye on you Sir," he said. Nightshade furrowed his brow and nodded, "Master Skywalker I leave him in your charge then," Rex said as he walked off with his squad towards another part of the temple. *Skywalker,* Nightshade thought.

Skywalker turned towards Nightshade and smiled, "I'm terribly sorry about the Clones. The increase in separatist attacks is growing higher but it's nothing the Jedi can't handle. My name is Anakin Skywalker what's your name?" he said with a smile.

Nightshade smiled in return, "My name is Nightshade. I'm a traveler from the outer rim come to join the cause. I've heard quite a lot about your actions Master Skywalker," he said shaking Anakin's hand.

"Well I try my best. You wish to join the war?" Anakin asked with a curious expression. Nightshade smiled, "My dream is to live in a world where everyone is free and has no need to fear the dark. I am appalled by the actions the Separatist army so I wish to help end their tyranny." Nightshade said with a bright grin.

Anakin smiled, "Well then let's head to the council I'm sure that the master's would be more than happy to meet someone like you," he said. Nightshade nodded, "I was hoping you would say that," he said. Anakin turned and clapped Nightshade on the shoulder and guided him into the temple towards the upper levels where the council sat discussing the war.

Far off near the entrance a man sat with two lightsabers clipped to his belt watching as a man clad in Ceremonial Robes and Anakin entered the temple, "Now what have we here?" he asked aloud gazing down at the man's blades tied to his hips. Revan spat to the side and looked down at his own blades recognizing a similar aura of energy emitting from the strangers blades, "Curious…" he said as he got up and followed the two from afar…

Within the sentient Palace Odion watched as Nightshade progressed through his realm, "It seems Nightshades counterpart has found him instead of the other way around," he chuckled. Star Bright came into the room in her pony form and smiled, "I take it you're enjoying the spectacle," she laughed. Odion turned and smiled warmly towards Star Bright as she turned back into her human form, "Now that's an expression I haven't seen in a long time," she giggled.

Odion laughed and turned a little red, "It's just the thrill of dealing with yet another adventure my dear," he said turning back towards the monitor. "Let's hope that Nightshade can avoid his counterpart till after the council meeting," Odion said rubbing his forehead. Star Bright nodded her head, "Makes you wonder doesn't it? What the future could always be…" she said watching Nightshade enter the Jedi Council Room.

Nightshade walked into the council room and expected great thrones but was surprised to see that the people in the room sat eye level with him. Anakin bowed before the council and Nightshade followed suit. A small green elflike creature stood and smiled, "Master Skywalker good to see you it is," he said.

Anakin smiled, "Master's I have brought forth to you Nightshade from the outer rim. He claims that he wishes to join the republic's cause and fight the separatist's army," he said. The little elf creature looked at Nightshade and held out a hand, "Come closer you must," he said.

Nightshade obeyed the elf thing and knelt before him, "Yes?" He asked a little nervous holding out a hand to Yoda. Yoda began to trace over Nightshade's hand with a claw closing his eyes and focusing on the force. Nightshade felt a tingly sensation run throughout his body as Yoda opened his eyes and smiled, "Interesting you are Young Nightshade. Wish to see your skill I do," Yoda said letting go of Nightshade.

"Master Kenobi step forward please," the elf said to a man with auburn hair and a scruffy beard. "Yes Master Yoda?" Kenobi asked gazing towards Nightshade. Yoda turned to Kenobi and smiled, "To the training room you two must go. Join the republic he wishes. So join he will under your watch," Yoda said. Nightshade frowned and gazed down at the old Jedi Master, "As you wish," Kenobi said walking out of the council room with Anakin and Nightshade following close behind.

As the council began to disperse Yoda walked into the hall way and noticed Revan hanging from the ceiling, "Master Revan, seeing you again good it is," he said with a smile. Revan dropped to the ground and knelt at Yoda's feet, "It is good to be within the temple's boundaries Master…. I presume your meeting with the new "recruit" went well?" he asked. Yoda chuckled and nodded, "To the training grounds go you must. Interesting this Nightshade is. To know his true purpose you do?" he asked.

Revan smiled and nodded, "There is something peculiar about him. There is an energy within him that which I have never seen before. His appearance and weaponry also interest me. To come to the Jedi Temple directly is rather odd… I will keep you posted if I unveil anything else about this young man," he said. Yoda nodded with a cheeky smile growing across his wrinkled face, "May the Force be with you, always," he said. Revan smiled as he turned, "And to you as well," he said starting off after the stranger.

Obi-Wan felt something different about the man standing before him. The man looked no older than his mid-twenties yet his appearance told he was a rather skilled man from where ever he came from. "To gain Master Yoda's attention as quickly as you did surprises me, tell me Nightshade where did you craft those blades?" he asked.

Nightshade froze, "Eheheh the black sword I made; however the white blade was a gift from my father when he died. He was murdered by separatist's years ago. With nothing left for me on my home world I set out for adventure and studied many swords fighting styles. I hope not to disappoint you on the training grounds," he said smiling.

Kenobi smiled and continued to walk towards the training grounds, "We shall see soon enough," he said with a laugh. Anakin chuckled, "Now don't plan on pulverizing him Master. After all he did just arrive," he said. Kenobi chuckled as they stepped into a large courtyard where many younger Jedi trained with their lightsabers.

Nightshade smiled looking at the younglings, *So young yet so adept at what they can do… Was it really that long ago I was but a young adventurer?* he thought. Kenobi turned and pulled out his lightsaber, "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Obi-Wan-Kenobi. Jedi Master and Negotiator of the Grand Army of The Republic," he said igniting his blade. Nightshade smiled and was about to pull out his swords when a figure landed in between him and Obi-Wan, "Sorry to interrupt Master Kenobi but I'd like to be the one to test Nightshade. If you don't mind that is?" the figure said. Obi-Wan disengaged his lightsaber and sighed, "Very well Revan if you insist," he said.

Nightshade's eyes widened, *That was rather fast,* he thought. "So you wish to join the republic and fight alongside the Jedi eh? My name is Revan Mal~" Revan stopped his sentence as Nightshade's eyes flared to life with a brilliant blue aura and bringing up his hands to form a barrier all around, "Sorry to cut you off Revan but I already know who you are, and same goes for you Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Now allow me to introduce myself… I am formally known as Revan Arrow Sentient Lord of the Zodiac Realm. I have come to you in a time of great danger. A former sentient lord known as Roark Lindrake has risen from his dark bindings set upon him many years ago and has come to take control of the realms," he said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked like they were about to fall over. Revan looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Revan calmly rubbed his face and looked around as if he had just entered a dream, "If I may ask a couple questions….. Presuming you are what and who you say you are… why do you need our help specifically?" he asked.

Nightshade took a deep breath and sighed, "There are seven realms known at this present time…

Zodiac

Ki

Force

Magic

Equestria

Chakra

Shadow

Within each realm excluding the shadow realm holds a set of hero's. As of right now the universe has decided Obi-Wan and Anakin are the heroes of this designated realm," he said.

"Then why do you need my help," Revan asked annoyed. Nightshade frowned, "I doubt you're going to believe me but you are the me of this realm. As far as I know certain people of the realms have separate forms in other realms. My quest is to unite the heroes of the realms and have us converge on Roark's Realm while joining together with my other forms," Nightshade said.

Revan scowled, "So you think by walking into our "Realm" you can just ask to join forces and expect us to believe your crazy story?" he yelled. "Well he did kind of just put up this weird energy field with just his mind ya know," Anakin said. Revan turned are violent shade of red, "Not helping. If you wish to gain my trust and my body then you'll have to defeat me first!" he yelled.

Nightshade frowned and looked past Revan to the other Jedi who just shrugged in confusion. Nightshade glared into Revan's eyes, "So be it," he challenged. Revan drew forth two lightsabers while igniting them revealing there blue and green auras. Night-shade drew forth Shin-Ryu and Shiekatsu-Ryu and steadied his breathing, *Let's hope you guys hold out against those swords,* he thought.

Revan charged wildly with his lightsabers as Nightshade let down the energy barrier. Revan brought his lightsabers forward in a deadly dance but Nightshade caught both lightsabers in mid-strike with his blades. Revan's eyes widened not believe that Nightshade's swords could block lightsabers, "How did you?" Nightshade smiled, *Thanks Odion,* he thought as he kicked Revan in the stomach and leaped backwards.

Revan snarled in anger and sent out a volley of Force Lightning and hit Nightshade full on. Nightshade yelled in pain as he rolled to the ground with wisps of smoke rising from his clothes. The younglings had caught notice of the quarrel unfolding and began to step away from their training. Nightshade got to his feet and charged at Revan. Revan took one step backwards and slashed forward but Nightshade had disappeared. "What?!" Revan shouted as Nightshade reappeared behind him and used his energy to blast him to the other side of the courtyard.

Master Yoda and the other Jedi Masters arrived. Yoda smiled watching the two men fight equally but he knew something that Revan did not. The other Masters ignited their lightsabers but Master Yoda held up a hand, "No! Fight they must. Threat Nightshade and Revan are not," he said. The other Masters looked at Yoda curiously but obeyed the command and withdrew their lightsabers.

Nightshade noticed the other Jedi and knew it was time to go, "Sorry about this Master Yoda but I'm borrowing your students for a little while!" he yelled. Yoda smiled and nodded as Nightshade bent backwards to avoid another of Revan's attacks and kicked him in the jaw sending him high into the air. Nightshade jumped into the air dropping his blade's and hit Revan full on in the back sending him flying into the ground.

Revan's lightsaber hilts rolled out of his signifying his defeat, "I hate to do this unwillingly but I have no choice…" Nightshade said as he clipped one of the earrings Galaxy had handed to him onto his right ear and Revan's left ear. A gust of wind erupted between them and flowed outward towards the others. As the wind settled Revan's still form shimmered in the light and flowed into Nightshade. Nightshade gained all the knowledge that Revan held. Nightshade stood and yelled in fury and an aura of blue lightning formed around his body. With the knowledge from Revan's mind Nightshade transformed Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu into identical lightsaber forms to Revan's lightsabers. The aura around Nightshade chirped and sparked and he knew the name as he said it aloud, "Force Fury…" he said.

Chancellor Palpatine felt the great surge in the force, "This power is far too great even for Master Yoda….. Maybe it is time to make my move…." He said calmly….

Palpatine tapped in a couple commands on his office desk and two men appeared through hologram projectors. The two men, one an older gentleman while the other wore tribal face paint and horns protruded from his head, "Yes Lord Sidious?" The older one spoke. Sidious smiled darkly, "Lord Tyrannous, you and Darth Maul shall converge on the Jedi Temple immediately… A great disturbance in the force has risen from within the Temple. Snuff out this disturbance before the Jedi grab a hold of it first!" he snarled.

Lord Tyrannous and Maul bowed then their transmission ended. From the shadows Roark appeared most displeased, "So you send out your lackeys from here and wait in silence? You disgust me Lord Sidious," he said. Sidious turned and sent out a volley of force lightning but Roark once again tossed his attack aside.

Sidious's expression grew dark, "Then what would you suggest shadow phantom?" he growled. Roark laughed and formed a lightsaber hilt in mid-air and called it to his grasp igniting the black blade that lay within it, "I'll show you," he laughed grasping Sidious by the arm and teleported them away from the senate building.

Nightshade fell back a step as he released his Force Fury. Jedi Knights and Masters lined the court yard astounded by the event they had just witnessed. "Trained well Master Revan did," Yoda said as he approached Nightshade. Nightshade felt tired and exhausted and began to fall but Anakin and Obi-Wan caught him before he hit the ground. "Rest he must… To my chambers he must go," Yoda said. Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded and carried Nightshade off deep into the temple.

Yoda closed his eyes sensing a dark presence approaching the Temple, "Battle approaches the temple. May the Force be with us all," he said. The other masters nodded and left for the armory.

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived in Master Yoda's quarters shortly and set him down on a cot, "What have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled at his master, "Nothing we haven't gotten ourselves into before," he said. Obi-Wan smiled and turned to see Nightshade rising from the cot very pale.

"Easy there Nightshade. You used a lot of Force power for the first time and it nearly killed you. I take it we won't be seeing Master Revan for a while huh?" Anakin said with a frown. Nightshade smiled, "You missed what I said. Revan and I are one in the same. Except now we are one whole being but me being the main body instead of him," he said using Sarominae to heal himself.

Obi-Wan examined Nightshade's strange technique, "That move is not of the Force is it?" He asked. Nightshade nodded as he returned Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu to their original forms, "It's my own ability from my realm. It's a two way spell that heals and takes the negative essence from wounds and I can send it out in a counter spell known as Sarominae Necarose. Both spells were created by me while I was training," he said.

A great thunder clap shook the temple and all three warriors turned, "That wasn't a normal thunder clap I presume," Nightshade said groaning. Anakin and Obi-Wan both ignited their lightsabers and dashed off towards the explosion. "Hey wait for me!" Nightshade called as he attempted a force dash but skidded abruptly and fell on his face.

In the main hall mandalorians and battle droids fired their weapons in all directions. Count Dookou and Darth Maul cut down several Jedi Knights till Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived, "Where is the strange one that arrived not so long ago?" Darth Maul snarled at Obi-Wan. "Whatever it is you're looking for you won't find it here!" Obi-Wan said. Anakin charged at Dookou head on Maul charged at Obi-Wan.

Nightshade arrived and saw the quarrel unfold, *Come on Nightshade think… Focus!* He yelled in his mind. Nightshade felt the wisdom and power of Revan flowing through him as he focused on the force and sent out a volley of Force Lightning from his fingertips completely frying the battle droids. With another focused charge Nightshade leaped in the air into the middle of a group of mandalorians and used a Force Repulse to send to them to the ground. Dookou and Maul turned and saw Nightshade, "So you're the brat we've been sent to demolish!" Maul growled as he knocked Obi-Wan to the side.

Nightshade smiled and turned to see a swirling cloud of nega-energy blow into the room. The energy dispersed and revealed a hooded man and Roark, "A pleasure to see you again Revan Arrow. I'm sorry to intrude on the party but I needed to persuade my disciple Lord Sidious here to join my cause," he said. Dookou scowled and stepped towards Roark, "This must be a trick my~" Roark cut him off and grabbed Dookou by the throat and broke his neck, "Insolent worm. How dare you even try to speak to me?" Roark said as he put a hand out and pulled forth great amounts of negative energy from Dookou's body. Darth Maul snarled and ignited his black lightsaber, "Damn scum!" he yelled. Sidious stood back and watched as Roark pulled out a broad sword made of mithril and easily parried Maul's strike.

Maul grew angry being taunted and played with by this nobody who claimed to be in league with his former master. Roark played defense as Maul continued his violent assault and laughed all the while. Maul brought both of his sabers around but Roark stepped under the strike and cut off Maul's right and with blinding speed. Maul cried out in pain feeling the bite of Roark's tainted blade. Down came Maul's Black Lightsaber and Roark caught it with a sinister smile growing on his face as he sent his broad sword away. Maul rose to his feet and began to attack once more; however Roark easily parried each strike and caught Maul's remaining arm and twisted him around then stabbed Maul through the chest. Maul choked and his eyes began to fog as the negative energy and his life force were forcefully yanked from his body and transferred into Roark's.

Sidious stood mouth agape, "Have we a deal Sidious?!" Roark said in a deep dark voice. Sidious looked from the bodies of his dead apprentices to Roark, who stood much taller and now more powerful. Hesitantly Sidious spoke, "Yes," and Roark's eyes flared with energy and a dark smile crept across his face, "Very well," he said.

"Now hold on a second!" Anakin said running forward. "Anakin don't!" Obi-Wan cried but he was too late. Roark turned and shot forth a volley of blue Force Lightning at the boy. Nightshade ran forward and brought forth Shin Ryu and deflected the lightning before it touched Anakin. Roark frowned and used the Force and sent all three warriors flying back out the temple's windows, "Not good!" Ob-Wan said but Nightshade pulled both Jedi in close and began to rise and landed back within the temple's walls.

Nightshade looked around and noticed Roark had fled along with Sidious, "Dam," Nightshade said inspecting the wounded Jedi and the broken forms of Maul and Dookou, "Quickly gather the wounded and take the mandalorians to the prison cells. Set the wounded in an empty chamber so I can tend to them," Nightshade said. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at him curiously, "What?" Nightshade asked.

"Who gave you command of the situation?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "Sorry kind of a habit," Nightshade said with a cheeky grin. Anakin laughed and called a company of Clone's to handle the wounded while other Jedi rounded up the Mandalorians.

Nightshade followed the Clone's closely until they came to an empty chamber, "Thank you. You have my gratitude. I'll take it from here gentlemen," he said. The Clones jumped back astonished, "But Master Rev~" Nightshade cut them off, "Don't worry about it. I promise they'll be fine," he said smiling. The Clones looked to one another and shrugged as they headed off towards the main hall.

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived shortly after helping with the cleanup of Dookou and Maul's remains. Nightshade sat in the middle of the chamber with the entire group of wounded knight's around him, "Stand still… I can only do this once per day," he said smoothly. Anakin was about to protest but Obi-Wan held up and arm, "Please continue," he said.

Nightshade focused on all of the Knights and called forth on all of his energy as his eye's turned dark red, "Sarominae-Zodiac Formation: Rebirth!" he shouted as tendrils of white energy shot forth from his body and into the Knights around him completely healing them. The knights rose in confusion slowly and stared at the still and pale form of Nightshade. Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped forward and helped Nightshade back to his feet, "Whatever it is you did it seems to have worked," Anakin said.

Nightshadeemple immediately...lyruded force smiled weakly, "G-Good," he said. Obi-Wan and Anakin guided Nightshade to another chamber and brought him some food and water. Nightshade gratefully thanked the Jedi, "So Roark succeeded in convincing that man to join his cause… This is not good news…" Nightshade said darkly.

"Surely there's something we can do to help!" Anakin said. Nightshade ate another piece of bread and nodded, "There is actually but I need you two to clear your minds," he said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked at Nightshade curiously, "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I need you both ready for the oncoming journey if were to stop Roark," he said. Obi-Wan sighed, "It doesn't seem like we have a choice. That man Roark you said? Yes he took down two powerful enemies of our Realm like it was nothing while we've tried several attempts to defeat them and failed. If you wish us to join you then my lightsaber is at your service," he said.

Nightshade smiled, "Then I guess you have my help as well. Someone's gotta keep an eye on him besides you Nightshade," Anakin laughed as he sat down and closed his eyes with Obi-Wan. Nightshade rose and his eyes turned electric blue once more as he focused his sentient powers on the two Jedi. Nightshade thought back to when he had first talked with Odion after he defeated Cyrus and the power fluctuation he had sent into Nightshade giving him the knowledge, wisdom, and skills that helped him control the sentient power's he had absorbed from Cyrus.

Nightshade sent forth great bolts of energy into both Jedi and fell back a step from the shock. Both Jedi could feel the energy rising within them as they stood and auras of lightning similar to Nightshade's from earlier formed around their bodies!

Anakin laughed astounded, "This is amazing! So this is what Master Revan must have been studying! Wait… does this mean we have the powers of the sith as well?" he asked concerned. Nightshade shook his head, "No. I only unlocked your Fury states to maintain a better battle position in our upcoming journey. The only other ability I have unlocked from within you is Force Repulse. Sith abilities such as Force Lightning, Drain, and Shadow point shall remain dormant unless you fall to the dark side," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then let us begin shall we?" he said. Nightshade smiled then looked around the room as the two Jedi deactivated their Fury states, "First I believe we should step outside. I need more space to open the portal," he said. Obi-Wan paled as Nightshade spoke, "Um did you just say portal?" he asked as they walked outside.

Out on the landing platform Nightshade focused his energy and called out to Odion, *The Jedi have joined to my side willingly. However my counterpart didn't exactly fuse with me willingly,* he called. Odion's calm force responded to Nightshade's call, *We figured your counterpart would act in such a matter. Worry not. I believe in that in good time he will see to reason,* he called.

A great gust of wind blew about as a portal ripped open in front of the three warriors, "Umm no thanks. I've had plenty of weird joy rides in one life time," Obi-Wan said with a scowl. Anakin laughed and pushed Obi-Wan through the portal and followed after his master with Nightshade not far behind.

Together the three landed in the sentient palace with a great thud. Odion used the force and pulled the three up to their feet. Obi-Wan looked around astounded by the architectural design within the palace. Quickly Star Bright appeared and dusted off the Jedi, "Oh dear look at your out fits. Nightshade I thought I told you to make sure they were presentable before they came here!" she said standing in her pony form.

Anakin's eyes were wide as he stared at the pony, "A pony just talked?!" he said exasperated. Nightshade slapped himself in the face, "Oy vey," he said. Star snorted and her horn lit up as she focused on Obi-Wan and Anakin. Both Jedi rose up into the air and a great burst of light lit the room as the Jedi landed on their feet in fabulous new robes and armor.

"Now let's get on with the next task at hand. If you would turn around the next realm you shall be exploring is the realm of the Ninja!" Odion said as Kisashi Arunsune appeared and snapped his fingers transforming Nightshade's clothes to match that of a true shinobi, "In my realm your counter part's name is Evanston Uchiha. He is a hermit on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village. He knows of the sentients but not of the current task at hand. There is war happening in the far off lands that the ninja have to deal with. The essence within my realm that Roark wishes to claim is Madaara Uchiha. Remember Naruto and Sasuke are the men you need to recruit onto our side. Trust your instincts and don't hold back," he said.

"Hey what about us?!" Anakin yelled. Odion put a hand on his shoulder, "This is a task that Nightshade must handle alone. In the meantime I'm going to train you two to control your Fury states a little better. Good Luck Nightshade," he said calmly. Night-shade nodded, "I'll be back soon. Oh I almost forgot. Kisashi, how will I know which one is which?" he asked. Kisashi closed his eyes a bit annoyed, "Naruto will be the loud mouth trying to be the hero. Sasuke has a dark aura about his persona. Easy enough to remember?" he shouted. Nightshade nodded, "Ok got it. Loud mouth and Depressing asshole… See ya soon!" he yelled as he stepped through portal and was dragged into the realm of the ninja.

**Yeah I know the fights between the Sith and Roark were underated.**

**Nightshade shouldnt have beaten Revan so easily regardless i was in a panik with this chapter.**

**I promise that the next Chapter will be better. Honest**

**~Ninyn**


	4. Chapter 3

**I didnt have a name for this chapter in particular so yeaaahhhh i was lazy.  
****I hope you all enjoy this part. The timeline I've used is kind of current with Naruto ****Except that i brought it back right before Madaara was defeated and all the other BS****Again i Hope you Enjoy! **

Nightshade could see trees when he neared the end of the portal, "Huh, maybe this realm won't be so~," his voice tailed off as he landed on a tree branch and he realized he was hundreds of feet above ground! "Oh wait I can just fly!" he said as he jumped into the air and began to plummet to the ground. "Ahh!" he screamed as he fell. A figure emerged from the shadows and caught Nightshade in mid-flight, "Idiot," it said to him

The two landed safely on the ground. The man that had saved Nightshade was Kisashi, "Oh it's only you… I thought you might have been one of the other people from this realm," he laughed nervously. Kisashi smirked and put two fingers on Nightshade's head. A surge of energy volted throughout Nightshade's body sending images of great beasts and warriors of the past into his mind. Nightshade felt the chakra that resided inside him warm his body. The power was greater than he imagined even though he didn't know how to use it he knew it was great by the feeling it left him.

Kisashi looked from Nightshade then pointed to the gates that they stood near where the wall stood tall with loads of buildings behind it. Nightshade looked at himself once more and noticed the change of the clothing he wore. The Sentients had clothed him with a black head band with a strange symbol that resembled a leaf, a black cloak, chain armor under a white t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black boots. Nightshade put his hands down to his hips to find that his swords were now strapped to his back. The handles were sanded down and the vibration he felt from the Jedi realm was gone.

"So what now? I thought everybody would be here or something." Nightshade asked listening to the silence. Odion appeared, "The Fourth Great Ninja world war is at hand. You must first seek out your Ninja Counter Part. He is waiting for you beyond the forest. Yes I did say waiting. Evanstone Glade is a particular being with which we have been in contact with for many years. He knows that someday he will be needed in a great battle between good and evil. He knows not what for but he knows. Go to him now for he is waiting for peace. Then you must enter the battle field and help Naruto and Sasuke in their attempt to defeat this worlds evil Madaara Uchiha," he said.

Nightshade nodded as his sentient eye's focused on the surrounding areas, "I guess I'll head this way. Sound~" He said turning towards Odion and Kisashi to find them once again gone. "Damnit! I hate it when they do that!" Nightshade yelled as he walked towards the forest.

Far to the north Nightshade could feel the different chakra clashing against one another, "That must be where the war is being fought… I better hurry the," Nightshade said to himself moving forward through the forest. Nightshade felt a tug on his energy as if someone was calling out to him. He knew it was a chakra based tug judging by the sensation it left on his body.

Nightshade turned and followed the presence. From the brush a white ferret emerged and gazed up at Nightshade with glassy eyes. Nightshade could tell it was hungry and lost. A blue band with the Hidden Leaf Symbol was tied around his leg. The ferret crawled closer to Nightshade as he knelt to the ground. From a side pouch Nightshade brought out some trail mix and gave the ferret some nuts and raisins, "Hey there buddy, no need to be afraid I'm not gonna hurt ya I promise," he said softly extending his hand to the ferret.

The ferret stepped in closer and looked at the strange man then squeaked as it snatched a couple nuts from his hand and began to munch down on them. Nightshade smiled, "You obviously belong to someone. I think I'll help you find your owner. I bet there very worried about you," he said. The ferret turned and squeaked excitedly as it climbed up Nightshade's leg and onto his shoulder, "I'll take it that's a yes," he said.

As he began to walk the ferret's ears perked up and it scuttled down Nightshade's body and headed off in another direction then stopped to squeak at him as if telling Nightshade to follow him. Nightshade looked at the way the ferret was heading and noticed a stronger chakra pulse coming from that direction than the other, "Alright I guess a ferret is better at this than I am," he laughed following his fuzzy companion.

The ferret was beginning to run faster and Nightshade had to pick up the pace as they drew closer to the chakra source, *Who ever this person is the ferret obviously knows him. I'm hoping it's the same person I'm looking for,* he thought.

Then the ferret came to a stop at a giant cliff where the forest ended. Night-shade scowled, "Seriously? Where to now fuzz ball?" he said. The ferret squeaked and calmly walked off the edge of the cliff and disappeared into thin air. Nightshade's eyes widened, "Fuzzy! Why did you do that?!" he yelled. The ferret came back into view still standing in what seemed like open air.

Nightshade noticed this and sighed with great relief, "Ok I get it," he said calmly as he followed the ferret into the open air. The air shimmered as Nightshade stepped through and there he stood in a hut. Very large on the inside, so large it had at least 3 bedrooms within view!

From one of the rooms Nightshade could hear a man fussing and the ferret squeaking its cheeks off. Finally an elderly man emerged from one of the rooms and gazed down at Nightshade. One of the man's eye's was silver while the other had four dots and was colored red, *What in~* the old man spoke, "In the world is up with my eye?" he said.

Nightshade's eyes widened, "How did~" the man spoke again with a low smile, "I know what you were thinking and what you were going to say? That's simple young man it's my right eye; The Sharingan that was passed to me so long ago. Cyrus my friend here was telling me how you helped him find his way. I'm so very thankful. If I didn't have Cyrus I don't know what I would do anymore," The man said.

Nightshade looked all around then looked to the ferret, "So Cyrus is your name? I think it's cool!" he said giving Cyrus a thumb up. Cyrus squeaked then scuttled to the man's shoulder, "If you don't mind my asking young man, but why are you here instead of fighting in the war," he asked.

Nightshade stared at the man, "There's no point in making false stories with you old man~" the man stopped him again, "Forgive my manners my name is Evanstone Glade former jounin of Konoha Village," he said then bowed to Nightshade. Nightshade smiled, "Forgive me Evan… My name is Revan Arrow. I am not from this realm. In fact I am here for you and two young ninja," he said.

Evan's eyes bore deep into Nightshade's being. For a few minutes Evan didn't move while his Sharingan rotated quickly examining Nightshade's body, "I know who you are now… It's finally time… I knew it was only a matter of time before you arrived in our realm. The sentients have kept me well informed of a magnificent warrior that would someday ask for my aid. I am ready to fight by your side Revan, but first let me fetch some things for the both of us. Please send your weapons to the sentients they are far deadlier to yourself in this realm than the people around you," he said walking into another room past the kitchen.

Nightshade frowned then pulled out his swords, Evan was right about them. The blades held energy from the zodiac and Jedi realm and they didn't have the trait to adapt to chakra. Nightshade quickly used his sentient mode and sent the blades to Odion's quarters in the palace. Evan quickly returned with a scabbard and presented it Nightshade openly, "This was once my blade when I was a younger lad. It's made of meteorite and has the capability to absorb all chakra attacks and transform them into its own sword attack. First a demonstration is in order," Evan said as he walked out into the open.

Nightshade followed and noticed the cliff was gone and around them was a lovely glade with a pond and a dock. Training areas were built in several locations even on top of the mountain beyond the pond. Evan turned and made several hand signs and lighting formed over his fingers, "Hold the blade as if deflecting an arrow. Feel the chakra within the blade and use it in the way you believe you should," he said as he shot the lightning at Nightshade. Nightshade held his stance and brought the blade up to cut the lightning focusing his chakra into the blade.

The Blade hummed in Nightshade's grasp as it absorbed the lightning that had been cast at him. Nightshade felt the two different chakra's inside the blade, "One seems normal compared to the other chakra. Why is that?" he asked.

Evan smiled as he put a hand on Nightshade's should, "You sense the nature chakra residing within the blade. I forged this blade with The Toad Sages and mastered Sage Mode to build this. I can mix two different chakras and fight with both in one combination," he said taking the sword from Nightshade's grasp. Evan closed his eyes then pointed the sword towards one of his training dummies and the lightning that surrounded the blade shot forth and split the dummy in two lighting it on fire.

Nightshade was amazed at the power Evan held. Evan was wise and far more powerful than he had anticipated, "Before I forge my essence with you I have one question for you young Revan, or Nightshade. Yes I know your preferred name because Kisashi has spoken with me through telepathy. When it comes time to fight the great evil we must vanquish how will you end him? Will you simply destroy him? Or will you fall like your predecessor?" he said.

Nightshade's eyes grew foggy, "I…I'm not sure… The sentients claim this battle was meant to be, but… I'm not sure what to do…" he said. Evan nodded, "Precisely the answer I was looking for. When it comes time for the final bout I wish for you to look at this from the perspective of the other heroes we will encounter and think clearly about what must be done. Now then let us begin," he said.

Before Nightshade pulled off the earrings Kisashi appeared before them and looked to Evan and bowed. Evan bowed in return, "Is there something wrong Lord Kisashi?" he asked. Kisashi smiled and put a hand to Evan's head. A great burst of light lit the area and Kisashi was gone. Nightshade opened his eyes to see a younger and more energetic Evan.

Evan looked at himself using the ponds clear surface, "A blessing from a sentient is beyond anything I considered coming my way… Thank you Lord Kisashi," Evan said as he laughed and turned towards Nightshade and clipped on one of the earrings. Evan smiled as he turned into a raging cloud of chakra and began to pour itself into Nightshade's body through his mouth. Nightshade coughed and gagged from the sensation, "Geez a little warning next time!" he said. Nightshade then felt his right eye fidget and in his reflection he was that his eye was purple with the sharingan!

"Not good," Nightshade said. Looking deep into his mind Nightshade saw how Evan was able to sheath his sharingan with a hand sign and Nightshade followed suit. In an instant the tingling stopped and the sharingan had disappeared, "Phew I'm glad that's taken care of… Now for the boys," he said using his chakra and sentient essence to head off towards the battle grounds.

Out on the battle field Naruto and Sasuke stood with their Six Paths abilities awakened. Madaara laughed, "So one obtained the Senjutsu of The Six Paths, and one awakened the Rinnengan… Too bad that I possess both of those powers at the same time! We will soon find out who's the most powerful between us! THIS IS THE LAST FIGHT!" he yelled.

Naruto threw a sage staff at Madaara while Sasuke used his Rinnengan to amplify its damage with lighting. However something blocked the staff, "How did we miss?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke chuckled, "It seems there's a shadow Madaara guarding the visible one. It's made of the Senju chakra he's absorbed. I'll handle the visible one while you handle the shadow Madaara," he said.

Naruto smirked, "As much as it irks me to have to obey you I'll do it!" he said regaining his other staff. Madaara sent forth his Gudoudama but something appeared before Naruto and Sasuke blocking the attack, "What?!" Madaara said.

"Sorry to interrupt the party but I believe it's time I step in. I've watched quite enough of this play and I think you'll need some assistance boys," a voice rang from above. Naruto, Sasuke, and Madaara looked up to see a man clad in silver and black clothing fall from the sky with a black sword, "My name is Revan Arrow, AKA Nightshade the Gallant. I'm here to aid you in this time of darkness," Nightshade said. Sasuke scowled at the man while Naruto looked at him skeptically, "No offense man but I think we've got this pretty much handled," he said.

Nightshade put up another barrier as Madaara sent forth his Gudoudama once more but Nightshade's barrier put up a fight, "Listen I don't have much time so I'll just cheat," he yelled. Nightshade put his hands to both of the boy's heads giving them more knowledge of their abilities and why Nightshade was there.

Sasuke wiped the grime from his face and looked at Nightshade, "Alright you have my attention," he said. Naruto smiled, "Sure glad you're on our side Nightshade," he said with a laugh. Nightshade smiled, "So you blonde must me Naruto, and you with the dark expression must be Sasuke. I'm here to help defeat Madaara before~" a rip in the sky sent forth a great wave of energy throughout the area as Roark fell from the sky and landed in front of Madaara. Madaara sensed the difference between this man and the boys and knew he was no threat, "Who are you?" he asked.

Roark smiled evilly, "My name is not important right now. What does matter is disposing these meddlesome brats before they ruin our plans. You wish to dominate the world I wish for control over all the realms. Aid in my goal and you shall have you're wish granted and this world will belong to you!" he said.

Madaara smiled knowing the strange man's words to be true, "Very well," he said calmly. Nightshade turned and saw Roark standing with his sword at the ready with Madaara, "Great… all righty then… new plan, Kick the shit out of tall dark and ugly while destroying Madaara at the same time," he said.

Naruto smiled, "I like this plan!" he said while Sasuke nodded eyeing Roark closely, "He's not from this realm either?" he asked. Nightshade nodded, "That's who I'm trying to stop," he said.

Roark lunged forward while Madaara's Gudoudama followed behind as a defense for the man. Nightshade pushed his barrier forward and repelled both Roark and the Gudoudama. Nightshade drew Evan's blade, "Naruto quickly hit this blade with a Rasengan!" he yelled. Naruto looked at the sword then at Nightshade, "Naruto do as he says," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded then hit the sword with a Rasengan. Nightshade's sword lit up with a bright chakra from the Spiral Sphere and smiled, "Let's go!" he said activating his Sentient Mode.

Roark lunged again and Nightshade got in close and caught his swords attack. The Gudoudama that Madaara controlled came flying straight at Nightshade but Naruto easily knocked them aside with his own and sped past Roark and Nightshade to attack Madaara's shadow. Sasuke teleported with his Rinnengan and sliced across Madaara's back with his blade.

Roark snarled at Nightshade but he didn't back down as he summoned a psionic pike from the ground. Roark leaped back and sent forth a wave of shadows but Nightshade cut through it in an explosion with his Rasengan Blade. Roark stomped on the ground sending forth negative energy. Nightshade twisted in the air trying to avoid the blasts but each grazed his body with slight lacerations. Nightshade fell to the ground taking in all the pain from the negative energy. His insides burned as the essence bit at him.

Madaara turned and sent forth a wave of fire at Sasuke but Naruto quickly arrived and hit Madaara in the back with a Rasengan allowing Sasuke the chance to use a Chidori to pierce through his chest. Madaara laughed and threw both boys in separate directions, "Is that the best you've got?" he cackled.

Roark walked close to Nightshade and kicked him in the stomach, "Weak, worthless waste of space!" he yelled sending Nightshade farther from the boys, "You are hardly worth the effort. Cyrus put up more of a fight than you can. Then again at least he had a spine to kill unlike you," he said picking Nightshade up by the throat, "You and all that you stand for will be wiped from existence," he said throwing Nightshade hard into the ground.

"Ahh!" Nightshade yelled in pain. Roark spat on Nightshade then turned, "Hey tall dark and gruesome… Just who… the hell… do you think…. I AM?!" Roark heard Nightshade yell. Nightshade got to his feet and called Evan's blade to his hand.

Roark turned to look at the battered warrior and felt the two other energies residing within him, "So you do have a little backbone deep down. Come and show me what you can do!" he said eyeing the battle that unfolded behind him.

Nightshade lunged as his one sword became two swords in a savage flurry, "I like your style but you're still not perfect!" Roark yelled as he blocked one of Nightshade's blades then punched forward with a shadow spike protruding from his fist. To his surprise Nightshade disappeared in a puff of smoke. Roark turned as the real Nightshade came from underground with an upward slash and cut Roark's face. Roark grabbed at his left eye feeling the sting of Nightshade's true blade Shin Ryu," You shouldn't have been able to use that blade?!" he yelled.

Nightshade chuckled as he stood his ground completely unscathed, "For one don't underestimate you're opponent. Second thing is I used this little thing I acquired from Evanstone to hold Shin Ryu in balance within the realm!" he said pointing to his sharingan which was purple due to his sentient mode.

Roark snorted and healed his eye, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into boy! You and the rest of the realms will burn!" he yelled. Nightshade quickly summoned a Water Dragon Missile with his chakra and launched it at Roark. Roark sliced through the dragon but was quickly frozen in place and Nightshade used the water around him and made an Ice Prison to hold Roark in place, "That should hold you for now. We both know you don't have the power of this realm inside you," he said darkly.

In the distance Naruto and Sasuke struggled in their fight with Madaara who was easily turning the tide with his shadow. Nightshade appeared and sent up a wave of light that blinded Madaara and his shadow, "Naruto now!" he said stabbing through visible Madaara while Sasuke charged a Kagu-Tsuchi. Naruto hit the shadow Madaara with a full blown Biju Rasen-Shuriken completely obliterating it.

Behind him Roark could feel the chakra clash and as he broke free he heard the three boys call out, "Take this!" from Naruto a Rasen-shuriken split the air while Sasuke attacked with Kagu-Tsuchi. From Nightshade came forth an enormous wave of chakra combined with his Sarominae Necarose, "NOO!" Roark cried as he teleported at the last second and grabbed Madaara to pull him into the shadow dimension.

The boys attack's collided and a great explosion ripped through the air sending all three flying in separate directions. Nightshade fell on what remained of the great chakra tree while Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground on separate sides of the field.

Quickly the three returned to the sight of their explosion. A deep crater lay within the field with neither Roark nor Madaara to be found, "Damn! Roark teleported himself and Madaara at the last second to the shadow dimension!" he yelled. Naruto and Sasuke eyed him curiously, "Why don't we just follow him?" Naruto asked.

Nightshade shook his head, "It's not that simple. Without my other counter parts we won't be able to set foot within the shadow dimension with being completely vaporized. Once I've gained the power of all six realms will we be able to enter the shadow dimension unscathed. Leaving however is a different story. I'm not quite sure what will happen if we defeat Roark," he said. Sasuke nodded, "So you're figuring this out as we go along?" he asked.

Nightshade nodded, "Roark now holds three of the most formidable foes known between realms. I'm afraid of what other dark beings there are in the remaining realms I'll have to enter," he said.

Naruto looked at Nightshade stubbornly, "Wait you expect us to wait here while you go off fighting other baddies?" he asked. Nightshade smiled, "I appreciate your concern and enthusiasm but no. Odion it's time!" he yelled as the three boys were pulled from the realm and into the palace. On the side line Kakashi Hatake looked around confused, "What just happened?" he asked aloud looking at the broken ranks of the Ninja Alliance.

Naruto and Sasuke fell to their knees as they landed within the Palace walls. In an instant Star Bright was by their side helping them to their feet with her magic. Naruto looked at Star Bright with a confused daze, "Sasuke you're seeing this too right?" he asked quietly. Sasuke nodded with a more disturbed face than Naruto.

Nightshade laughed, "It's a long story you two. This is Star Bright Silver," he said with a cheeky smile. Star Bright smiled, "The pleasure is all mine Naruto and Sasuke," she said bowing. Naruto jumped to his feet then climbed on top of the chair he was sitting on, "I-I'm freaking out dude!" he yelled. Nightshade laughed but Kisashi walked in and pulled Naruto down. Odion walked in and shook his head, "Knuckle heads all around," he said.

After a few moments Naruto calmed down and formally spoke with Star Bright and laughed. Even Sasuke joined in on the chat and found the sentient quite interesting despite what she looked like. Obi-Wan and Anakin came around the corner and waved to Nightshade.

Nightshade smiled and waved the two over to the group, "Gentleman these will be our new additions to our team. Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha of the Ninja Realm. Sasuke, Naruto meet General Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Realm," he said. The men looked each other up and down and formally greeted each other.

Even though three realms had united Odion felt the further roads would be no easier than these ones,*All hopes rested upon Nightshade's shoulders… Will Nightshade be able to hold everything on his shoulders? Or will the darkness consume his heart like his predecessor?* he thought.

Nightshade sent Naruto and Sasuke off with Star Bright to be thoroughly examined and healed while Anakin and Kenobi left off with Kisashi to better control their Fury States.

"Your next adventure awaits Nightshade!" Elustar called from the ceiling. Night-shade smiled and walked up to the purple portal leading to Fiore. Elustar landed in front of him and put a hand on Nightshade's chest sending a surge of magic into his body.

"In my Realm magic is sacred and used with pride. You're counterpart in my realm is named Elustar Dragnite. I know name sounds like mine but I didn't decide the names here. The magic both you and your counterpart hold is light magic. You can form weapons out of light and your imagination. Hmm, now for your clothing… Ah I know!" she exclaimed.

Nightshade was quickly spun around as Elustar cut his clothing down to black shorts a vest with a white t-shirt and a black tattoo on his left wrist, "That symbol is of the Fairy Tail guild. You must gain Natsu Dragneel my half-brother's trust and stop Zeref with him. Go have fun and don't overdo things like my brother!" she yelled pushing Nightshade through the portal sending him into a spiraling vortex of pure magic.

"Good Luck Nightshade!" He heard Odion call in the distance. Nightshade smiled, "We can do this… I know we can," he said merrily.

**Pulling this particular battle left me thinking  
"You can make the fights better," and of course  
I can but again hard presed for time hahaha  
Naruto's reaction to Star Bright in her pony form though  
Priceless! XD  
The fight was a weee bit longer but i promise  
that the battles will be even better soon enough.**

**Please leave comments and or you know stuff haha**

**~Ninyn**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok let the fun and games begin!  
That is all XD**

Fairies and Magic

Fairies and Magic

Nightshade landed on his feet and looked at the surroundings. He was standing on a bridge above a nice clear river. All around people ran about doing their business and even a couple performers using their magic. Nightshade could sense all the different abilities that radiated throughout the town…

"GAH! Elustar! I don't know how to use magic!" Nightshade yelled aloud catching a few people's attention. Elustar landed right next to him in the guise of a teenage girl with pine green hair and almond color eyes. Nightshade blushed, "Jeez you look good," he said.

Elustar smiled and put a hand on Nightshade's chest. A yellow light shined bright and three cards appeared before him, "I give you three choices when it comes to the magical realm. You'll be gaining universal magic. Your counterpart Dragnite can imagine weapons and creatures when he casts a spell. The creatures and weapons become real and life like. However he cannot imagine opponents away. The limit to the magic is three to five items at a time while with creatures only two with one weapon otherwise the user passes out depending on their stamina and concentration level. Dragnite can summon two weapons at once while summoning three creatures without breaking a sweat," she explained wagging a finger at Nightshade.

"The three choices, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, Thunder Demon Slayer Magic, or Energy~" Nightshade cut her off, "The Energy Magic," he said plainly. Elustar scowled and slapped Nightshade, "No interrupting. Energy Disruption Magic. You can render a mage useless making them rely only on their physical wellbeing. Meaning you can snap your fingers and they'll be practically powerless against your blades, and yes your blades will keep their abilities in this realm. However they will be mad thinner and stronger than any metal in Fiore," she said.

Nightshade was tapping his foot impatiently. Elustar laughed and handed Nightshade the purple and silver card which disappeared at his touch sending forth a pulse of pure magic. Nightshade made a * symbol and a rainbow colored seal appeared before him as he targeted Elustar. Elustar grimaced, "You wouldn't dare," she growled.

"The opportunity is so tempting but you're right. A toy to use on you on another time in another place," Nightshade said with a laugh canceling the spell. Elustar smiled as she disappeared, "Phew… She'd make a terrible enemy," Nightshade said to himself just as an Ice Arrow flew past his face! Nightshade turned to see a man with no shirt standing on a frozen patch on the river… *It's not winter,* Nightshade thought staring at the man.

In another instant fire blew past Nightshade lighting his hair, "Ah! Put it out Damnit!" Nightshade yelled patting at the flame. The man with no shirt called, "Ice Make: Ice Lance!" he yelled throwing a lance of snow at Nightshade cooling him off and dousing the fire.

"Seriously Grey?! He had it all under control! Quit stalling and fight me damn you!" A voice shouted. Nightshade wiped the snow off his face, "Magic snow… who would've… Never mind…" he said standing up. Nightshade looked to the side and saw a man with pink hair and a scarf tied around his neck, "Geez it's not really hard to find most of these hero's… I was expecting at least some kind of hunt!" Nightshade said bitterly as Natsu sent out a wave of fire at Grey.

"Enough Natsu I think were creeping the new guy out. Besides Master Makarov sent us out here to get him didn't he?" Grey said. Natsu sucked his fire back in and spat it back into the sky then turned towards Nightshade, "Yea I guess. Elustar told me she recruited you and you were gonna do some kind of show for us. She said to find you right here aimlessly wandering about… She was right… That's my sister that's for sure," he said.

Nightshade scowled, *Elustar I'm gonna kill you!* He thought darkly. Natsu smiled wide, "Well stranger come on we need to get you to the guild a.s.a.p.!" he said pulling Nightshade hard and started running down streets like a maniac knocking over civilians and market stands. Nightshade felt like he was going to throw up when they finally stopped at a large building with the guild symbol, "Welcome to your new home pally!" Natsu said viciously while throwing Nightshade through the front door.

Nightshade landed face first into a shelf full of liquor which crashed right on top of him as soon as he hit the floor. "Oh my goodness!" A female said lifting the shelf off of Nightshade. Nightshade looked up to see a beautiful woman with white hair staring down at him, "Uh hi," he said with a hiccup. Nightshade reeked of boos and felt irritated as he hopped back over the counter to where a waiting Natsu sat, "Eh you'll be~" Nightshade socked Natsu full on in the face sending him flying across the room.

"That's *hic* for throwing *hic* me!" Nightshade yelled as he felt the liquor and smell get lifted off of him. Nightshade turned around to see another woman standing next to the white haired one with a cross look, "There is to be no rough housing in our guild new guy!" she yelled throwing a punch at Nightshade. Everyone in the guild yelled in panic but Nightshade changed his stance quick and caught the woman's punch. Every-one in the building paled.

"He just caught Erza's punch!" Natsu yelled. Nightshade stared at the women named Erza with a glare that matched hers, "He started it. *Hic* So I *hic* finished it. Stand down please. *hic* after all since it's my first time entering the guilds main hall of the guild," Nightshade said plainly.

Erza pulled her fist away, "I won't forget this," she said walking out the front doors. Natsu stood next to Nightshade rather shakily, "Dude… That was awesome!" he yelled with glee. Nightshade sighed, "It was nothing. I hate being pushed around by women. Especially ones who think they can micro-manage other people's lives at a twist of her hand," he said.

"Hey what's the problem going on down there?!" a voice called down to the guild members. Nightshade looked up to see a scrawny man jump down and land on the bar counter with a light landing. "Forgive us Master Makarov. This man got thrown into the guild by Natsu and Erza tried to teach the man a lesson with a fight…. However this man stood up to Erza with a strong bite in his words," the white haired girl said cutely.

Makarov smiled, "Did you now boy? Tell me what is your name sir?" he asked politely to Nightshade. Nightshade smiled, "My name is Revan Malik. My nickname amongst peers is Nightshade. I've come humbly at the request of Elustar Dragneel to join your guild," he said. Makarov smiled, "Pleasure to meet someone who actually has the back bone to stand up to Erza. Take nothing too seriously with her my boy. She's just rather~" Nightshade cut him off, "Controlling?" he asked.

Makarov laughed, "Ooh I like this one Mirajane he's funny. Welcome to Fairy Tail Nightshade!" he said. The rest of the guild member's cheered welcoming their new friend in arms. Natsu took Nightshade on a tour of the guild showing and explaining to him the rules (as he would consider them). Nightshade stopped at the Job board and looked at several of the jobs listed, "So we pick one of these jobs and get rewarded?" he asked.

Natsu was about to answer when a girl with blonde hair came through the door and threw a shoe at him, "NATSU!" she yelled. Natsu sighed, "Oh here we go…" he said with a groan, "Let me guess~" The girl cut him off, "My rents due in two weeks and I'm 100,000 jewels short!" she wailed. Natsu grimaced and looked at the girl with a shake of his head, "Then why don't we take a job Lucy?!" he yelled.

Lucy scowled, "Only if you pick the job this time! I picked the last three jobs!" she said. Nightshade intervened, "Well I'm new here so if you don't mind could I pick this job?" he asked politely. Lucy's expression softened as she saw Nightshade, "Oh hi. I take it you're the new member everyone's been talking about," she said.

Nightshade sighed, "Yeah yeah that's me. Don't get all dramatic like these guys did," he said pointing at Natsu and the other guild members. Lucy smiled, "Don't worry there not~" Master Makarov appeared on the railing above, "Quickly Natsu, Nightshade get up here fast!" he yelled. Nightshade looked to Natsu who merely shrugged as they started up the stairs.

Makarov sat on a couch with a dark expression across his face, "Sit…" he said very seriously. Nightshade and Natsu sat while Makarov looked up at them both, "I don't know the entire situation but Elustar, your sister Natsu, has called for your aid in the southern mountains. She sent an urgent message using teleportation. Apparently Elustar Dragnite has been captured by a dark being they encountered on their way back from a vacation they had planned," he said taking a breath.

Natsu's expression hardened, "Why Dragnite?" he asked. Makarov sighed, "It seems the man wishes to take away Dragnite's magic… permanently and make it his own magic," he said. Natsu's aura of fire appeared and it began to burn the couch slightly.

Nightshade put a hand on Natsu, "We'll go. Why I'm needed I'm not really~" Makarov cut Nightshade off, "You aren't needed… I'm sending you for a test run to see if you truly are what Elustar says you are. I will not explain the details now. All that you need to know is that I'm counting on the both of you to cooperate and save Dragnite from this fiend… If it helps… The man said his name was Roark….Roark Lindrake," Makarov said.

Nightshade's sentient eye's flared to life sending out a small shock wave of power pushing both Natsu and Makarov back. Natsu had never felt such power before, "If it's this important then we'll go immediately," he said. Nightshade nodded, "If we're gonna go then we're gonna go my way," he said grabbing Natsu by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for breaking any rules," Nightshade said aloud. Makarov looked at Nightshade curiously, "What do you~" before he could finish Nightshade teleported himself and Natsu away.

Makarov sniffed then smirked, "Good luck you two… Nightshade I believe you're more than welcome back to my guild. He's quite impatient and headstrong. He's an excellent choice… Elustar," Makarov said as Elustar appeared from a room on the side.

"How will they know the difference?" Makarov asked. Elustar smiled, "They won't until I let them know. My magic will keep the Dopple Ganger intact as long as she doesn't take any severe injuries. If she does… well poof! She'll disappear and we'll have two seriously pissed off men when they are finished," she said. Makarov smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle my dear. Now how about we have a round of checkers and some tea!" he said merrily. Elustar smiled, "I'd like that very much. I need a little "relaxation" from the palace anyhow," she said with a laugh.

Far out in the snowy mountains Nightshade wore a dark cloak with Natsu close behind him, "Let's show Roark what it means to mess with a member of The Fairy Tail Guild!" Natsu yelled. Nightshade nodded knowing that whatever the cost he would defeat Roark and save Dragnite…

Elustar stood at the top of a mountain in a winter pattern coat waiting for the boys to arrive, "Glad you two made it here so quickly. I'm guessing Makarov told you most of the details?" she asked. Nightshade nodded and Natsu just grimaced, "Ok we're here now where the hell is this guy at?!" Natsu shouted. Elustar scowled then kicked Natsu in the face, "You idiot you could bring the whole mountain down right on top of us!" she said darkly.

Natsu scowled but nodded regardless, *Note to self… Never ever get on Elustar's bad side,* Nightshade thought. Elustar pulled out a set of grappling hooks from her pack and drove them into the side of the cliff, "Come on. This is probably the safest way we can get down," she said. Natsu sighed and started to climb down, "Your turn," Elustar said winking at Nightshade.

"No. I want you and Natsu to go down first. I don't trust you when it comes to these situations mainly for your tricks," Nightshade said crossing his arms. Elustar giggled, "Oh you party pooper. Well then ta ta!" she said descending down the rope quickly. Nightshade looked down then at the town they were heading towards, "I hate these kinds of missions," he said as he began to climb down the rope.

Past the town Roark paced an abandoned military base with hundreds of Exion demons at his command patrolling the area. Elustar Dragnite hung from the ceiling with magical cuffs around his wrists and ankles and a spear protruding through both of his legs and arms.

"It's only a matter of time…" Roark said stopping for a moment to stare up at the curious mage. Dragnite stared back at Roark with a menacing expression, "Why are you doing this?" he asked. Roark turned away, "Be quiet you…" he growled. Dragnite snorted, "Whatever it is my guild will stop~" he swallowed his word's as Roark snapped his fingers activating the cuffs effects which electrified Dragnite and sapped away some of his life-force.

"For every time you disobey you shall be punished and a little bit of your life-force will be taken away giving my demons more energy to supply them with. I despise heroes and there meaning to the light. You will be the first to fall out of my enemies within the realms," Roark said maliciously. Elustar coughed with pain as the remaining electricity left him numb and very exhausted.

"Sir a disturbance amongst the~" A demon said as Roark turned and cut its head off with a single swipe of his sword, "Idiots! I do not need to be told of the conditions or enemies we might be dealing with! I am the Lord of Shadows! I know everyone's movements and fears!" Roark yelled absorbing the remnants of the demons body and essence.

Dragnite chuckled, "Temper temper heheheh…." He said quietly. Roark turned as he withdrew his sword and continued his pacing, "One by one each of the pieces fall into line… Sidious, Awkright, Madaara…. There is no need to try and confront the dark essence of this world… Zeref is…. To concerned about his own endeavors than the realms and this world… I'll respect his opinions and head off towards the Ki Realm next I suppose. Equestria would be too fortified at the moment for me to take any major actions against it even if I had Tirek at my side…" he said.

Dragnite listened closely taking in every detail, *either you're a crazed lunatic or you're actually a real piece of work,* he thought. The outside walls were heavily guarded all around and Dragnite knew this all too well, *There'll be no easy way in or out of this one Elustar…. I hope you brought the right people for this kind of mission,* he thought sadly.

Within the town Nightshade and the others entered a tavern to avoid the blizzard however Nightshade wasn't enjoying the break. "This storm is exactly what we need to attack Roark…" he said. Natsu sighed, "I know what ya mean but my sis has a real bad attitude and she says it'll be better if we attack without cover. Whatever she means by that I have no idea," he said.

Nightshade sighed and went to the counter as Elustar and Natsu both used the bathroom. The keeper looked at Nightshade and smiled, "Good to see you again my friend," he said. Nightshade turned to see the man wearing a black fedora with a blood red feather and an eye patch. Long grey hair…. "Raven!" Nightshade yelled in surprise.

Raven Reznov smiled, "I can see you're sentient training holds no bounds does it my friend?" he asked. Nightshade turned red, "Shut up! You know we can't talk about this~" Raven cut him off by pushing a button sending both of them through a tunnel under the bar, "You were saying?" Raven asked smiling mischievously.

Nightshade chuckled, "Always with the hidden passages. You know what I'm talking about. Just because you have access to other realms for business and other purposes doesn't mean you can go about yelling important things like this!" he said.

Raven laughed and lifted his eye patch to look at Nightshade with a full chummy expression, "No one pays attention to such things around here. Hence why I've made my first establishment in this realm right here. Not to mention it's far out of the magic councils reach even though they have no real protection or jurisdiction over my merry crew," he said tossing a green bottle to Nightshade.

Nightshade looked at the bottle and was about to uncork it, "No no no! Do not under any circumstances drink this concoction until you reach that military base farther away from the town!" Raven yelled.

Nightshade looked at the bottle and shrugged tossing it into his cloak's inter-dimensional pocket, "How did you know where we were heading?" he asked with a smug grin. Raven laughed twirling a dagger, "Please did you forget who you're talking to?" he asked.

Nightshade sighed smiling, "No I did not I'm just pulling an old friends chain while it's still connected to whatever sanity he has left stored under that ridiculous hat of his," he said. Raven chuckled pushing a button bringing the two to the outside of the tavern.

Raven stood in a leather vest, black cargo pants, and a mithril under shirt with the deadly whip Aireo and a slightly modified elemental belt connected magically to the whips handles, "New accessories?" Nightshade asked. Raven put his eye patch down and winked, "Always ever changing my dear Nightshade, always. Now let's hurry on and catch up to your friends!" Raven said pulling Nightshade into another dimensional pocket and reappearing in front of Natsu and Elustar.

Elustar smiled at the sight of the mercenary, "I was wondering when I'd see you again Reznov," she said. Raven smiled and tipped his hat, "Tis a pleasure to see you again Lady Elustar," he said with a bright smile. Nightshade and Natsu both scowled, *Kiss up,* they thought.

"So you will be accompanying us this mission then?" Elustar asked. Raven nodded as he drew out his bronze cutlass "Mirage." Natsu snorted and started stomping off towards the Military Base.

Demons lined the gates and stood at the ready as Natsu appeared, "Fire Dragon's: Roar!" he yelled letting forth a great wave of fire that sent the first line of demon's to their knees. Elustar jumped ahead and sent forth a shockwave of magic that ripped the demons I half. Raven merely pulled forth a wand in his free hand and pointed it at random targets and let fly with magic missiles in all directions with a smug grin spread across his face.

Nightshade jumped onto the actual walls where turrets were set up with multiple guards. The first line of turrets fell to a wave of fire and lightning from Shin Ryu while a massive guard with a hulking flamberge attacked Nightshade from behind only to feel the bite of Nightshade's other blade Shiekatsu Ryu.

Nightshade felt the life-force of the guard flow into him as the guard fell and shattered from Shiekatsu's Tundra Glaze. More demons lined the court yard and Elustar jumped into the middle of it with an aura of magic blazing brightly causing some demons to back away nervously. Magical tendrils flew around Elustar as she grabbed hold of them she lashed out at the demon's ripping away limbs and disintegrating them on impact from the magic.

Natsu watched as his sister tore away at the enemy with a rage he'd never seen before. Nightshade stood between two more massive guards and activated his sentient mode. One guard sent forth a barrage of spikes with his magic but Nightshade focused on his magic and made a* formation canceling out the guards attack. The other guard launched himself at Nightshade with a broad axe. Nightshade dropped to his back and pushed off of the snow and slid under the guard. The guards axe pierced through the stone as Nightshade quickly hopped up and stabbed the guard in the back with both blades.

The guard yelled in pain as he grabbed behind him and threw Nightshade off his back. Nightshade's blades were still stuck protruding through the man's ribs. Nightshade dashed forward and used Sarominae Necarose to knock the guard back while ripping the broad axe out of the ground and swung it into the guard's stomach.

The guard fell to the ground sending the axe completely through his stomach and out of his back. Nightshade pulled his sword's free and examined the rest of the base's defenses, "Don't even bother my friend. It's obvious that most of the defenses were sent out to stall our arrival but he did not expect four of us. We have the advantage to bad only three of us are leaving this area at the current time," Raven said standing on a watch tower above Nightshade.

Nightshade smiled knowing what Raven meant, "Are you sure you can do that with the way things are around here?" he asked. Raven jumped down and smiled, "A couple of enchantments here and there and I can make this land as beautiful as the Isle of Light back home," he said smiling. Nightshade smiled back remembering his old home within the Zodiac Realm… Colorful and flourishing with life…

The four quickly ran deep into the base cutting down however remaining demons and guards there were left within the building until they reach a large chamber where they saw Dragnite hanging from the ceiling and Roark with a shadow blade in his grasp.

"It's about time," Roark said disgusted raising his blade. Nightshade charged forward his blade's radiating with power but Roark flicked his finger towards Nightshade sending him tumbling backwards towards the group. Nightshade got to his feet, *He's a lot stronger than before,* he thought.

Roark walked down from the higher ground and kept his eyes on Elustar, "I must say I'm rather disappointed in the both of you. I was expecting something more challenging than your meager powers. Elustar smiled, "You'll get your challenge I promise you that… Dragnite now!" she yelled. Roark turned to see Dragnite easily break the chains holding him and clip on of Nightshade's earrings on. Nightshade clipped his earring on and the two flew towards each other and became one.

Nightshade's magical aura radiated higher than before as the summoned armor and a new form a Shiekatsu Ryu and Shin Ryu as scimitars with ancient runes etched into their sides. Roark grimaced and brought his sword forward to strike but Natsu quickly charged under his strike and punched him in the gut knocking him off balance.

Raven walked between the three fighters, "Enough… Nightshade you've got what you've came for now go. I'll handle things from this point forward. Do you understand?" he asked. Nightshade nodded and canceled his enchantments reverting his blades back to their sabre forms. Elustar looked from Raven to Nightshade, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Natsu was about to speak but Raven pulled forth his feather and twirled it around sending forth a wave of purple mist that sent Natsu into a peaceful sleep, "Don't worry about me. I promise we'll see each other soon," he said. Nightshade nodded as he picked up Natsu and walked near Elustar.

Roark sneered and charged forward, "NO! You will all fight me here and now whether you want to or not!" he yelled. Raven quickly blocked Roark's path and punched him squarely in the jaw knocking him back a couple steps.

Elustar opened a portal and pulled Nightshade through it heading back towards the guild entrance. The portal began to close and Roark got back to his sense's and charged once more. Raven pulled Aireo from its clip and clicked a button releasing the whips tension revealing its full length. Raven whipped his arm forward and caught hold of Roark's leg pulling him off his feet and back towards Raven as the portal sealed shut.

Roark batted the whip away and roared with furry, "You insolent fool!" he yelled bringing his blade around. Raven took off his eye patch and his eye's turned black and blue. Roark brought his blade down but Raven quickly disappeared into a pool of shadows. Roark blinked and turned to find Raven standing with two whips instead of one now.

Roark smiled, "I can see your man of great talents. Why not join me and destroy~" Raven laughed hard, "You honestly believe you can talk me into something like that? Destroying realms means no business, no profit and no fun. Sorry but I've chosen my side and I know what is right even if I am a mercenary leader," he said flicking his wrists causing the whips to snap forward sending sparks of electricity from them.

Roark jump high and Raven's left eye turned red and the left whip changed to its fire element. Roark brought forth another shadow blade and slashed forward but Raven turned in a rapid circle sending up a wall of fire and lightning knocking Roark back.

Raven jumped out of the vortex and slammed both his whips into Roark with a great swing. Roark coughed and gagged as several rib's broke from the impact. Raven withdrew the whips quickly and charged with his cutlass as Roark rose to his feet to attack. Raven slid to his knee's dodging Roark's attack then came around with a blue wand in hand and sent forth a bolt of ice and sending forth a glacier pike into Roark's right leg.

Roark grunted in pain but called to the shadows and removed the pike and healed the wound. Turning towards Raven, Roark took a deep breath and sent forth a dark wave of energy at him from his mouth. Raven jumped up high in the air and used on of his whips to latch onto the ceiling and swing around.

Roark flew up high and tried to strike at Raven but Raven turned and released his whip and threw a silver dagger at Roark hitting him directly in the stomach. The silver blade burned as his dug into Roark, "Poison?!" Roark yelled.

Raven didn't hesitate as he charged forward and stabbed forward with his cutlass and pulled the knife free to stab Roark again through the back. Roark screamed in pain and turned to swipe at Raven but found the mercenary making a * sign and a very bright light emitted from the seal, "Witness what a low life such as myself can do!" he yelled.

Roark rose to his feet and began to form a barrier but Raven threw several knives which pierced through Roark's arms and legs. Raven used all his might and sent out a great wave of energy from his seal which began to rip away at Roark's being. Roark wailed in agony feeling the sting of this man's power.

A shadow extended over the room and Awkright appeared before his master blocking the spell, "You should have waited a little while longer," he said helping Roark to his feet. Roark glared at Awkright then sighed as Raven canceled out his attack.

"You may have one Nightshade and the sentients sometime this round mercenary but mark my words. One way or another I will win," Roark said. Raven smiled, "You obviously don't know Nightshade that well. I can guarantee you one thing and that's Nightshade's will and power to never give up. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying when I say this. Nightshade will win and you will fall…" he said glaring at Roark and Awkright.

Roark laughed, "We shall see," he said as Awkright and he melted into the shadows. Raven sighed, "Well now that this little place time to do some reorganizing!" he said with a chuckle. Pulling out a magical chart Raven began drawing schematics and plans to rebuild and decorate the military base to his specifications.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild Elustar and Nightshade sat in front of Makarov after explaining all the details of their encounter. Makarov closed his eyes and thought real hard, "I'll have the other guilds set up defenses around the globe to ensure our security… I understand that you need at least one mage at your side in this fight. I recommend~" Nightshade cut Makarov off, "Forgive me Master but I request the assistance of Natsu, and Natsu alone," he said.

Makarov opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head to meet Nightshade's gaze, "Are you certain of your decision?" he asked. Nightshade nodded, "Natsu will be a link in the chain of allies I am recruiting for this quest. He alone will be able to hold our team together should….. Should I fall before the final battle," he said.

Makarov smiled, "An excellent choice… I will not argue with your choice in the matter. If you're confident in Natsu then I am confident in you. Good luck on your quest and may the lights shine down upon you in the final battle. Farewell," he said walking off into another room shutting the door behind him.

Nightshade smiled then looked to a very pale Elustar, "What do you mean "if" you should fall?" she asked. Nightshade smirked, "The future is never clear in our eyes… If something dire happens I want Natsu to take my place. Kenobi and Skywalker act like mentors, Naruto and Sasuke have major issues to settle before they fully take charge of any situation. Natsu is strong willed and has a good heart. He knows what it means to lose and has no regrets," he said.

Elustar smiled, "That sounds like Evanstone or Dragnite talking," she laughed. Nightshade smiled walking towards the guild entrance, "It could be some part of their conscious… Either way my words stand clear and true. Natsu will lead should I fall," he said.

Elustar smiled and followed behind Nightshade heading towards the bridge they had arrived on. Natsu sat waiting on a bench snoozing away the afternoon with Lucy on his shoulder as well. "Natsu, Wake up!" Elustar shouted jolting the two awake.

Natsu scratched his head and stretched, "Yes sis?" he asked. Lucy looked at Nightshade and Elustar still dazed, "What's going on?" she asked. Nightshade frowned, *It's obvious these two are really close,* he thought as a blue cat landed beside Lucy.

"Natsu you know what Nightshade is and what he's asked you to do correct?" Elustar asked. Natsu nodded, "Aye," He said.

"Do you accept?" Nightshade asked. Natsu smiled and rose to his feet, "It sounds like an awesome opportunity. You can definitely count me in! I'm getting fired up just thinking about fighting that shadow creep again!" he said.

Lucy and the cat looked at Natsu, "Where are you going?" the cat asked sadly. Natsu turned and smiled at the cat, "Happy I need you to keep an eye on Lucy and the guild until I get back ok. I'm going on a quest with Nightshade… I may not come back for a while, ok?" he asked the cat. Happy nodded, "Aye!" he said.

Lucy looked to Natsu with worry, "What's the reward?" she asked. Natsu smirked and turned towards Lucy kissing her on the forehead causing her to blush, "Lucy please stay out of trouble… This quest is to save billions of lives not just here but in other Realms all together. I can't have any one else come with me because they might get hurt and I can't allow that. Be safe… and I promise I'll come back," he said.

Lucy's eyes were glazed over with tears as she yelped embracing him in a strong hug, "Y-you better come back dragon breath!" she said. Natsu looked into her eyes and winked, "You know it," he said turning as Elustar and Nightshade opened a portal to the sentient palace.

"RAH! NATSU!" A female voice shouted. Nightshade and the others turned to see Erza coming down from a building with a blazing fist. Nightshade stepped in front of Natsu and blocked Erza's strike, "Ngh!" Erza grunted. "Sorry Erza but there's no beating my defense," he said.

Grey came from around the corner, "Heard from Master Makarov you're going on a journey, eh? We came to see you off. Good luck on the journey and you'd better come back alive. We still have a score to settle remember?" he said with a smirk. Natsu nodded and shook hands with Grey, "You can count on it!" he said with a smile.

Erza snorted and pulled back her punch, "You better take care of him you understand?" she asked. Nightshade nodded, "You have my word. When I return you and I can also finish out match," he chuckled. Erza smiled, "I'm looking forward to it," she said. Natsu said his final goodbyes stepping through the portal after Nightshade and Elustar.

Elustar looked at both men with a smile, *Five out of twelve heroes so far. The journey's getting more and more interesting with each encounter… Roark's powers are growing ever stronger… When the final battle arrives, how will you defeat Roark, Nightshade?* she thought as they entered the sentients main hall.

**OMAGURD!  
Writing this chapter was awesome!  
Raven Reznov is by far one of  
my most amazing characters  
mainly because of his attitude and  
****style. Raven is only in it for himself  
and him alone expanding his base  
of operations giving him more length****between him and the outside world.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter****as much as i did writing it. :)**

**Please leave comments and stuff haha.**

**Watch out someday you just might meet Raven ;)**

**Lol JK **

**~Ninyn**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter i was stuck trying to think  
of ideas on this chapter so I Cut this chapter down by alooot more than  
any of the other chapters mainly becuase there are  
two chpaters to this realm in particular so i hope you guys enjoy**.

Chapter 5  
Earth

The first thing Nightshade noticed when he entered the Ki Realm was the water. As soon as he left the portal he landed in the sea. "Gah! It's so salty!" Nightshade yelled spitting water out of his mouth and splashing about.

Galaxy appeared above Nightshade and pulled him out of the water, "Thankfully in my realm nothing is expected so you have no limit to surprises in this realm. All of your abilities are welcome. Don't over use your Zodiac style however; it will not recharge in this realm since it focuses mainly on Ki. Find Basil the sayain he is your Ki counterpart in this realm; however I doubt you will reach him right away," he said.

Nightshade sighed, "You know that's what everyone keeps saying but for some reason they find me pretty damn quick. So why don't you just teleport me to him!" he yelled. Galaxies face hardened and he punched Nightshade in the stomach, "Don't you think I would have done that if I could've?! Your counterpart is nowhere to be found even with my powers!" he yelled.

Nightshade coughed and clutched at his stomach, "Okay okay I get the point," he choked while trying to stand up straight. Galaxy sighed, "There is a martial arts tournament starting today two islands over. There you will find Goku and the rest of the good hearted warriors in this realm. If Roark should be there do not fight him directly. They're a numerous amount of beings here that he could recruit, be wary and farewell…" he said disappearing.

Nightshade sighed, "Of course… Fighting is the last thing I wanted to cause in yet another realm…" he said flying off towards the island Galaxy had pointed out. Nightshade saw numerous amounts of people on the docks and landed behind a large yacht. There were lizard men, sumo rustlers, and a whole variety of other fighters. "I see why it's such a big thing here for fighting heheheh," Nightshade said walking out into the open.

Then Nightshade noticed his attire was black and dark green and his swords were missing as well, "Yeah no limits…" he mumbled looking up. People were lining up and signing papers so Nightshade followed suit, "Name please," the man at the desk said. Nightshade wrote down his name but the man's face cringed, "Your real name please!" he said.

Nightshade's face reddened but he knew better to lash out so he obeyed, "Revan Arrow… I knew you had a different name. Carry on then," the man said waving Nightshade forward.

(Nightshade will be known as Revan throughout the next two chapters)

Revan followed the other fighters who were lining up to a punching bag. A man with a big afro at the front of the line was shouting with enthusiasm, "Ain't none of you chumps gonna beat the world champion! None of you! But let's see what you've losers have got against the champ!" he yelled. Revan scowled, *I really want to punch this guy,* he thought darkly.

The afro man hit the punching bag and his punch was 165, "Yea! Let's see you punch as hard as that chumps!" he yelled. The man next to him wrote down the score, "Champion Hercule please continue forward and watch," he said. Hercule nodded and walked off to the side and continued to watch as others achieved power punch's under the 160's. Then a man with spikey black hair and orange clothing walked up and punched the machine ever so slightly and very fast.

*Ding!* the machine's numbers spun about and the numbers 265 appeared. Revan's eyes widened. Then a green elf eared man walked up and got a 245. A man in blue walked up and also got 265. A man with sunglasses and a bandana and green clothing punched the machine and got a 235. Revan smiled, "Looks like I've found the warriors," he said chuckling. Finally Revan walked up to the machine and looked at the people behind him. Only twelve people remained and Revan noticed one of the men dressed in black and red clothing with piercing red eyes, *Oh great,* Revan thought as he punched the machine in frustration.

The machine began to smoke and 345 appeared on the screen and everyone stood back in confusion, "Uh sir would you mind punching the machine one more time? There might be a slight problem with the machine's power meter heheheh," the technician said. Revan scowled and looked at the machine with disgust and punched it really hard causing it to explode on impact. The technician yelled in surprise and let Revan pass, "Damn machines," Revan said walking away fuming.

Goku and Gohan watched the man in black and green walk away with curious glances, "Dad did you see that?" Gohan asked. Goku smiled, "Looks like we're gonna have some fun this tournament Gohan heheheh," he said leaning up against a wall. Vegeta walked up and scowled at Goku, "Kakarot you can't be serious in wanting to fight that pip squeak are you? You still owe me a match from the last tournament!" he said. Goku laughed, "You'll get your match Vegeta don't worry about it," Goku he said.

Goku walked away and headed towards the mysterious warrior, "Hi there name's Goku friend what's yours?" he asked. Revan turned and smiled, "So you're the legendary Goku heheheh my name's Revan Arrow but where I come from everyone calls me Nightshade. You have quite the reputation around these parts," he said.

Goku laughed scratching the back of his head, "I wouldn't put it that way heheheh. I'm just in this for the fun," he said. Revan chuckled, "Don't be so modest I know it was you who defeated Frieza and Majin Buu. You're a much better fighter and role model for the people of the universe than loud mouth Hercule," he said.

Goku and Revan both laughed, "So is that all you're here for? Just to challenge me?" Goku asked. Revan's eyes flared to life with a brilliant blue aura and bringing up his hands to form a barrier to hide the two from view, "Allow me to formally introduce myself… I am known as Revan Arrow Sentient Lord of the Zodiac Realm. I have come to you in a time of great danger. A former sentient lord known as Roark Lindrake has risen from his dark bindings set upon him many years ago and has come to take control of the realms," he said.

Goku nodded as if nothing seemed out of place. Revan took a deep breath and sighed running his forehead, "There are seven realms known at this present time…

1\. Zodiac

2\. Ki

3\. Force

4\. Magic

5\. Harmony

6\. Chakra

7\. Shadow

Within each realm excluding the shadow realm holds a set of hero's. As of right now the universe has decided you are the hero of this designated realm," he said. Goku scratched his head quizzically, "Umm which realm are we in? This is kind of confusing," he said.

Revan scowled, "Your realm Goku is the Ki Realm. In your realm I also have to find my counterpart… I doubt you've heard of him but his name is Basil Lingrad. He's a sayain like you only weaker. As far as I know certain people of the realms have separate forms in other realms. My quest is to unite the heroes of the realms and have us converge on Roark's Realm while joining together with my other forms," Revan said.

Goku nodded noting each detail, "Sounds fun. Okay I'll go with you, but first we need to fight in the tournament. It's kind of a family tradition," he said with a slight chuckle. Revan smiled and nodded, "I understand… Unfortunately Roark is also here at the tournament…" he said with a frown. Goku nodded, "I doubt he'll do anything in the open if he knows you and I are around… Are you sure we have a shot of fighting this guy?" he asked.

Revan looked away from Goku and thought deep, *I hope we do…* his thoughts echoed playing through his distant memories of duels and fight. The intercom rang loud signaling for the first combatants. Revan sighed, *This is going to be a long day…* he thought.

The day went on rather fast than Revan had predicted and they were already at the final battle. Revan had fought Roark in the Semi-finals and lost due to a ring out but Revan didn't complain. Why Roark was taking part in this tournament Revan couldn't quite determine but he knew it must be pretty bad…

Goku had willing lost to Mr. Buu due to his relationship with Hercule and sat on the side lines with Revan watching Roark fight with Buu. Buu seemed to be giving everything he had throwing punches in all directions but Roark kept up with Buu's attacks and easily defeated him with a couple of gut punches fueled with negative energy.

Goku noted this and turned towards Revan, "Negative energy flows through all evil beings throughout the realms… Roark is the centerpiece of that power and can dominate almost any being if he reaches his goal… Though what he seeks in this realm is beyond even me…" he said.

Goku nodded, "I don't like that guy… Not even one bit…" he said. Roark waited in the corridor as Hercule made his entrance onto the arena, "Oh yeah! That weird gothic elf guy is going down!" he yelled enthusiastically. Roark walked onto the arena floor and bowed to Hercule which really caught Revan off guard.

Roark spread his arms wide and motioned for Hercule to make the first move, "Rah!" Hercule cried as he lunged forward and started hitting Roark full power in all directions. A karate kick from the left. A Hercule Power punch from below. An outrageous uppercut from the left!

Hercule stepped back then noticed that Roark still held his motioning posture, "Is that all little man?" he asked. Hercule's face grew dark red with fury as he started punching and kicking even more fiercely than before but to no good end.

Roark took a deep breath and cracked his neck then turned towards the people in the stand with a dark smile, "People of the Ki Realm look at your savior and remember him for his faults and lies that he has pushed into your mind. For this is the last performance of Champion Hercule!" he said forming a shadow blast in his hand.

Revan's eye's widened as he tried to lunge forward but Roark put up a barrier and turned to Hercule, "Farewell… "Hero," he said as he shot a shadow lance through Hercule's chest. Hercule cried out for a second as the lance stuck out the other side of his body then Roark pulled the lance free and threw Hercule up in the air and teleported above him.

Hercule couldn't believe what was happening but there he was and all of a sudden Roark sent out a full powered energy blast into Hercule pushing him back into the arena floor causing a massive explosion! The entire arena has been destroyed but left the stands and the people unscathed, "Hercule!" Goku cried out. At the bottom of the pit lay the peoples champion. Broken and laying very still… Hercule was dead!

**YES i did just kill off hercule!**

**I killed Hercule off so quickly for mutliple reasons**

**1\. Hercule is the only character that never died througout the whole DBZ/DBGT Series**

** 's an annoying dick**

** deserved it after lying about the Cell Games**

**Please leave a review i hope i didnt dissapoint you guys  
I promise at the end of all this things will turn out for the better ok :3**

**Bye! ~Mighty Ninyn**


	7. Chapter 6

**After a long while of waiting I've completed the second chapter of the dbz realm  
Hope you all enjoy the scenes in this chapter. Saving the better scenes as the story  
get's deeper.**

Chapter 6  
Lessons of the Wise

The smoke cleared and Roark let down his energy barrier. The people were struck with fear and sorrow. They waited for their hero to rise but he did not… "H-How can this be?!" Someone shouted along with a couple other cries. Goku turned into a Super Sayain and lunged at Roark; however Roark easily knocked Goku aside and sent an energy blast at him.

Revan intervened and deflected the energy blast with one swipe and kicked Roark in the stomach. Roark slid back and sent forth two more energy blasts while throwing his shadow lance towards Goku who merely flicked it away. Roark noticed a strange energy beginning to leave Hercules body and sneered, "Damn these hero's!" he said blocking Revan's punch and dodging Goku's kick.

Revan brought one fist across while Goku flipped over head and kicked Roark in the back right into Revan's punch! Roark coughed and fell to his knees, "You're going to pay!" Revan yelled kicking Roark in the face sending him high into the air.

Goku felt the negative energy flowing from Revan's body and watched as he began to fight with a vicious demeanor. Revan teleported above Roark and slammed his leg into his back sending him flying back towards the ground. Roark focused his will and stopped in mid-flight but Revan quickly teleported behind Roark and blasted him with a dark matter attack.

Roark couldn't believe his eyes! The boy could manipulate Negative Energy and Shadow matter without even breaking a sweat?! What had Awkright missed in his research?! Roark barely had time to recuperate as Revan came at him again with an energized punch sending him high into the sky!

Revan focused his energy and made a Ki Blast out of Sarominae Necarose fully charged aiming at Roark but Goku had appeared before him and blocked the attack, "That's enough Revan. He's lost and he knows it," he said. Revan glared at Goku, "Do you have any idea-" Goku cut him off, "It doesn't matter what he's done… I can easily bring Hercule back… It's not the power you show towards your opponent but the mercy you show knowing that you're better than them… Come on," he said.

Revan's gaze softened and he looked past Goku towards Roark who seemed completely at a loss for words and or power… Revan felt pity for Roark… *Could Goku and Evanstone have the same ideals?* he thought deeply. The energy leaving Hercule's body began to disappear and Roark grabbed a hold of it disappearing with the mysterious energy.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked. Revan sighed, "Unfortunately I have not a clue… There's to many places he could've gone… There's no tellin' for sure…" he said looking away from Goku and down to Hercule's broken form where Vegeta kneeled picking up the body, "Kakarot!" he yelled. Goku turned and looked at Vegeta, "Go hunt for the Dragon Balls I'll join you as soon-" A voice in Revan's and Goku's head shouted, "Hey new guy and Goku! There's trouble brewing up here! What the heck did you send up here this time Goku?!" it yelled.

Goku had a confused expression, "Umm King Kai we haven't sent anybody up to your planet," he said scratching his head. King Kai didn't sound convinced, "Try telling that to King Yema! The entire other world is in a panic with some shadow guy messing with the underworld!" he shouted. Revan covered his ears in pain, "A little quieter please!" he said.

Goku's expression hardened, "Sound's like we know where your friend went!" he said landing on the stadium, "Come on we need to hurry!" he said grabbing Revan. "Where are we going?" Revan asked eyeing Goku curiously, "To Other World the place for the departed. Revan scowled, "You're kidding me right? There's no possible-" Revan's words were cut short as Goku used Instant Transmission bringing them to King Kai's planet.

There King Kai sat with a man sitting at a table with a chess set. Revan could feel the energy radiating from the man but focused his attention on King Kai, "Where is he?" Revan asked. King Kai smiled, "Hold your horses sonny but first I think we need to talk about what you are here for, and I don't mean going to pick a fight with that crazy Roark!" he said.

Revan opened his mouth but King Kai put a hand up, "I know a lot more than you presume Nightshade of The Zodiac Realm. Yes I have spoken to Galaxy and Odion. Odion is my favorite to speak to and visit for chess. You are here for this man right here!" he said pointing to the man playing chess with a firefly.

"You're Basil?" Revan asked. The man turned, "Yes… I'm gonna be blunt kid I'm not interested in being the whole hero type of guy but hearing King Kai's tale and the line's that have been drawn I have no choice. My name is Kurama Basil. I will aid you in your quest only if I'm granted solitude amongst the realm," he said.

Goku smirked and Revan smiled, "You have my word," he said tossing Basil an earring. Basil looked at the earring and shrugged clipping it to his left ear while Revan clipped his to his right ear. The air crackled for a moment and the two warriors merged into one body. Revan now stood 6'5 with a bulkier body and a heavy set of armor on his body closely resembling his "Final Judgment" armor.

Goku laughed, "Well I guess this means we can be on our way!" he said. Revan smiled, "Let's get this party started!" he said with glee. King Kai only shook his head and smiled, *Morons,* he thought trying to contain his laughter.

Within the lower parts of hell Roark fought his way upward knocking back demons and other departed creatures! A green beetle bug man floated before Roark, "Maybe with your energy I can achieve true perfection!" it said. Roark spat as the creature lunged forward extending a scorpion like tail from its back. Roark lunged forward and grabbed the tail swinging the creature around in circles throwing it far into the distance. A great behemoth landed causing a great shockwave blowing Roark back.

Roark stared at the creature and recognized it while watching this realm through a scrying mirror. The great Hyrudegarn roared in anger and shot forth its tail but Roark smiled and summoned Soul Grater and cut the tail off with a minor swing. The tail burst into flames and was quickly absorbed by Soul Grater causing it to grow with a mighty aura. Roark landed on the ground and dodged several of Hyrudegarn's attacks and jumped up high bringing Soul Grater down. The sword cut through the middle of the beast's skull and Roark pulled down hard splitting the beast in two!

Goku and Revan had arrived and witnessed the great beast's destruction! "He just permanently destroyed Hyrudegarn!" Goku yelled. Revan stared at Goku curiously, "Permanently?" he asked. Goku nodded, "If a soul of other world is destroyed after it had died it is permanently destroyed and can't be brought back," he said.

Revan's eyes widened as he turned back to where the rest of Hyrudegarn's body disintegrated into the grounds of hell. Roark turned and noticed the two warriors and began to take flight once more heading for a factory. Goku teleported in front of Roark, "This is as far as you go!" he said.

Roark smiled, "Is that so Z warrior?" he asked forming a negative energy wave and fired it at Goku. Revan intervened once again but this time he held his swords cutting the blast in two then lunging forward at Roark swinging wide with a deadly arc. Roark dodged the attack and blasted Revan sending him into the ground. Goku lunged forward in his Super Sayain 2 form and began punching and kicking in all forms of martial arts.

Roark laughed easily blocking each strike and stepped in close towards Goku and brought one punch upward pushing Goku back on the defense. Shockwave's erupted across Hell as the two power titans collided, "I must thank you for stopping Revan, because now I can gain even greater powers than before!" Roark said punching Goku into the ground.

Goku got up and glared at Roark however Roark focused his energy and summoned a legion of Exion demons! Goku looked around and sighed, "Really?" he asked. Roark was about to laugh but noticed a strange spark erupt all around as Goku began to yell and his power began to rise! Goku now stood with long golden hair and a far more muscular body than before, "I take it you know what's coming next don't you?" Goku asked in a deep tone glaring at Roark.

Roark chuckled, "Attack my creations!" he yelled. Goku lunged forward and knocked down several Exion but they kept reforming and piling on top of Goku! Revan came in with both of his eyes blazing lit with fire sending up a wave of fire, ice, and lighting in five separate directions charring and or freezing any Exion.

Goku got to his feet and put his back to Revan calling out, "KA-ME…" while Revan called out, "Sarominae Necarose X10, 000 Zodiac Formation: Heaven's Fury!" Goku yelled, "HA-MAE-HA!" both men sent out enormous energy waves completely vaporizing all the summoned Exion. The warriors turned around and stared at each other, "Where's Roark?" Revan asked.

Goku's face paled, "Ummm," he was cut off as a great explosion erupted in the distance and a black cloud thicker than the night sky arose. Roark's laughter echoed across Hell and purple and red lighting flashed all around.

Revan and Goku flew with all haste to find Roark taking in all the stored negative energy into his body! Roark began to grow in size, his muscles bulged, and his power grew stronger than ever! Roark turned with blood shot silver eyes and a grin resembling that of a crazed demon! (Watch on youtube if you want a better image)

Goku lunged forward with a mighty punch but Roark just stood still taking the punch without even moving an inch! Roark's grin grew wider, "My turn!" he said pulling back a fist and striking forward with a spiral of negative energy flowing behind hitting Goku in the stomach causing him to spit out blood from the impact!

"Goku!" Revan yelled lunging forward with his swords. Roark easily stopped the blades and placed a finger on Revan's forehead, "You had a friend to help you before… But now you have nothing to save you! Feel the pain of the shadows and suffer!" he said slightly pricking Revan's forehead and sending a wave of negative energy into his body!

Revan cried out in pain as his body began to convulse in agony and torture feeling the true sting of negative energy coursing through his body! Goku lunged forward at Roark once more and kept up a long barrage of punches and kicks but to no end. Roark was easily countering every move Goku though at him and laughed, "What a pity to waist your talents… Oh well," he said blasting Goku in the face sending him far back.

Roark grew claws and cut a rift into the realm and disappeared sending a shock wave of negative energy powering up all the villains and demons in hell. Warriors and other creature's began to circle around Goku and Revan but both were completely helpless. Revan was turning cold his life-force being drained every second the negative matter ate away at his body. Goku had lost all of his energy fighting Roark and could barely move himself.

A warrior colored white with gem like feature's shot forth a beam of energy at Goku! Revan could see the blast and tried to summon the strength to get in the way but found nothing. Goku tried to move but also failed! The warrior was laughing manically but was quickly silenced as Odion appeared before Goku and swiped the blast away.

"You all want an opponent then it shall be me!" Odion yelled drawing forth a red scimitar. The undead warriors cried out and lunged towards Odion with the aid of the shadow matter. Odion smiled and turned with a mighty swing and sent up a vortex of flame and ice piercing through some of the warriors. The white warrior managed to avoid harm and moved to strike Odion but was quickly kneed in the stomach and sent far back. A green warrior with red hair aimed a blast at Odion and fired but Odion turned and held up his blade absorbing the attack and slashing forward sending the same attack but it was strengthened 100X over from Odion's blade.

Odion turned and sent forth a volley of force lighting and blocked a swing from a devil like creature from behind. Odion turned and twisted the demons arm and took hold of the demon's blade and began a deadly dance with the two blade's completely ripping the demon to shreds!

Odion turned around and glared at the other warriors and demons and growled causing them to yelp and run away with terrified expressions. Revan looked up and stared in awe at Odion, "Perfect timing heheheh," he choked. Odion sighed and broke the demonic blade while returning his scimitar to its scabbard, "It seems I was to late for when you really needed me… Roark is now even more powerful than before… All that stored negative energy was purely concentrated evil… With all that power flowing within him even I couldn't stand a chance against him with my Sentient Power's alone…" he said.

Revan could feel the negative energy leaving his body, "How am I healing?" he asked. Odion smiled, "Star Bright's casting a sentient blessing over your body. It's extracting the negative energy that has infected your body… However she can only pull out so much. Some negative energy will likely remain even after the blessing has been complete," he said healing an unconscious Goku.

Revan frowned, "I never expected something like that would exist… The storage facility I mean of course," he said helping Odion with the healing. Odion nodded, "This realm has many flaws like the rest… Each realm with their own problems and or lighter side… Let us hurry… You still have one more realm to visit before the real journey begins… and unfortunately you'll be arriving in Equestria during a weekend which takes place during the fourth of july…" he said.

Revan groaned as the two of them entered the Sentient Palace, "For now though you must rest… Let the healing truly work its good… Until you are completely healed you cannot travel do you understand?" Odion said. Revan sighed, "Yes I understand…" he said.

Odion nodded, "While you are recuperating I shall introduce Goku to the rest of the team… This should be an interesting experience for all to witness," he said with a faint smile. Revan chuckled and walked towards his room, "Safe healing now… Please try to relax…" Odion called after setting Goku on a cot, "We need you to stay strong…" he muttered looking into the sky of the setting sun…

**Oh yeah Odion is my favorite Sentient! **

**At first i wanted it to be Galaxy Shenron but i though  
NAH! Odion is the wisest of all the sentients being sentient  
of the force. I've given Odion alot of screen time but all  
I've done is make him sound like an annoying grandpa  
so i decided to make him an annoying bad ass grandpa!  
**

**Lol i hope you guys really enjoyed this story and i hope you'll  
continue reading my story.**

**Thank you so much and remember please leave a review for the story!**

**Bye**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	8. Chapter 7

** Well for this chapter Nightshade's gonna be out and probably for the next chapter.**

** Had a good time thinkin about this chapter hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 7  
Learning One Another

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Naruto, Sasuke, and Natsu all sat outside the Sentient Palace staring at one another with uneasy eyes. *This is so weird,* Naruto thought. Anakin was fidgeting with his robotic arm and turned to meet Sasuke's stare. The two locked eyes and seemed like they wanted to attack each other.

Finally Natsu stepped forward, "It's great meeting new people, especially people from other Realms. My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel of The Fairy Tail guild in the realm of Magic!" he said with a bright smile. Obi-Wan smiled and also stepped forward, "Jedi Master Obi-Wan-Kenobi general of the Republic army from the Realm of The Force," he said shaking Natsu's hand.

Naruto chuckled and clapped them on the back, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki soon to be Hokage from the Realm of Chakra! I totally agree with you Natsu on the whole meeting people thing," he said smiling wide. Natsu smiled as Sasuke stepped forward not taking his sight off of Anakin, "Sasuke Uchiha an Avenger of the Chakra Realm and Naruto's "friend" in arms," he said.

Anakin grimaced, "General Anakin Skywalker of the Republic Forces a Jedi Knight and student to Obi-Wan," he said joining the group. Odion and Kisashi both entered the room followed by Goku, "Go ahead and introduce yourself," Odion said.

Goku laughed, "My name is Goku and I'm a sayain from the Realm of Ki. I'm a sayain that was raised on Earth away from my true heritage but that's ok," he said with a smile. Kisashi stepped forward removing his scarf and hood revealing his sharp golden eyes with the pattern of the Rinnengan and the dots of a sharingan, "Now that you're all acquainted we can begin the training. Nightshade will be at rest for a couple of days due to the injuries he has currently suffered. Holding four other persons within his body has slowed his regenerative process and so we will prepare you before he leaves for the final realm to gain the final elements to this team of heroes. Any questions?" he asked.

Naruto put his hand up but Natsu and Sasuke quickly pulled it back down making Kisashi grin, "I understand each of you have your own particular amount of skills. Seeing as how Naruto and Sasuke have most of the abilities down all they need to improve on is their strength. Goku, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Dragneel you have the strength but lack the will to overcome illusions-" Natsu cut Kisashi off.

"Hey mister mysterious ninja guy if you haven't noticed I'm a Fairy Tail mage! I can overcome any obstacle thrown at-" Natsu was cut off as Kisashi smashed his fist into his face. Naruto cringed, "I think you better do as he says," he said. Natsu's response was putting a thumb up while lying on the ground.

Kisashi's eyes began to spin and soon the group stood on a great plane surrounded by trees and a beach in the distance, "Your first task is to get past Odion and me to the beach," he said. The warriors all smiled and took a stance but Odion appeared holding up a finger, "However there are Rules to this game."

No Flying  
*Snapping his fingers Goku's flying ability instantly disappeared.*

No Ocular Jutsu!  
*Kisashi waved a hand and Sasuke's Rinnengan and Sharingan vanished!*

No Clone Jutsu!

"Other than that you must work together to get past us!" Odion said smiling. Goku transformed into a Super Sayain and instantly everyone else fell to the floor. "Oh… Sorry I guess-" Goku stopped mid-sentence as Natsu and Naruto began to rise, "Don't you worry about a thing Goku… Let's show these guys just who the hell we are!" Naruto said. Natsu smiled, "I'm getting all fired up! This is gonna be an awesome fight!" he said mashing his hands together.

Sasuke looked to Naruto and smiled and began to force himself up as well. Obi-Wan smiled but still could not rise. Naruto and Sasuke both walked over to the Jedi and helped them up struggling all the way through. "Let's do this!" Everyone said.

Odion and Kisashi glanced at each other, "Let the show begin!" they said. Together they charged as one but Kisashi and Odion easily knocked them back onto the ground. The power radiating off of Goku seemed to be fusing with everyone because they seemed to be gaining more and more on their posture and demeanor with each passing minute!

Naruto, Sasuke, and Natsu charged as one. Fire, Lighting, and Nature in one combo attack they lunged forward at Odion who jumped back as they hit the ground causing an explosion! Obi-Wan, Anakin and Goku dashed towards Kisashi who merely sighed and put up a wall of Chakra but Goku smashed through it with one hand while Kenobi and Anakin came forward with their lightsabers in a perfect dance.

Kisashi side stepped and deflected their attacks with ease. Goku brought a kick around and grazed Kisashi's cheek. Kisashi bent down low and punched Goku in the gut causing him to crumple to the ground. Kenobi and Anakin came forward with their force fury active and pulled on Kisashi with the force.

Kisashi sent a pulse of lightning into the ground sending them all back. Then Kenobi looked up and saw they were uninjured, "Wait a minute…" he says holding up a hand. Goku and all the others stopped and looked at Kenobi. Kenobi smiled and motioned for them to follow his lead just walking up to Kisashi and Odion, "Concentrate, Relax, and let go," Kenobi said closing his eyes.

All the others just stared at him but Sasuke was the first to notice, "Do as he says," he said closing his eyes as well. Kisashi and Odion smirked as Kenobi passed right through them! All the other walked right through and opened their eyes feeling the sea breeze, "An illusion. Learning to use your instincts and other sense's. You saw us and believed we had to fight. Kenobi let go of that feeling and realized the dupe… What gave it away?" Kisashi asked.

Kenobi smiled, "Mainly dodging our attacks, and when you hit us with your lightning. We all closed are eyes feeling the sting but when our eyes fully closed the sensation left my body… When we reopened our eyes I noticed we weren't even injured. Illusions can only cause pain and death only if they are believed in," he said.

Odion clapped his hands, "Most expected from you Kenobi. Now it's time for your next challenge. This illusion will test every one of your abilities my-" Odion was cut off, "I believe it is my turn to take the reins dear Odion," Star Bright walked onto the field wearing pristine armor.

Naruto blushed and began to walk away but Goku laughed and grabbed him by his collar, "I don't think so," he said. Naruto scowled and listened, "My illusions do not cause death. However they will test your skills of teamwork. All of you must work together to defeat the enemy on my stadium," she said.

Naruto chuckled, "No offense Ms. Silver but I think we can easily take down a little pony no higher than my waist," he said. Star Bright's eyes flashed dangerously, "Then I guess you'll be the first to fall Mr. Uzumaki, and when you do… You will get to visit my realm," she chuckled evilly. Naruto paled, "I- I uh…" he stuttered.

Instantly they were teleported to an enormous castle dungeon, "Okay this looks familiar," Anakin said. A giant golem with a knight's helmet and a rock body with several multi-colored spots on it trudged into the room. Each held a combined design of a certain realm. The heroes looked at their feet and each was linked to someone different.

Star Bright and Elustar appeared on top of the Golem's back, "Kenobi and Goku you two will be a pair in this fight. Skywalker and, Sasuke is a pair. Natsu and Naruto is also a pair. You all must hit the logos at the same time with a combined attack of your skills. Do you understand?" Elustar said.

Everyone looked at their partner and nodded. Sasuke and Anakin both glared at each other. The golem shot forth energy wave's and shock arrows. Sasuke and Anakin who were trying to move in separate directions but a link latched hardened around their ankles, "You can only move apart if you and your partner agree. This includes you two as well!" Star Bright yelled from the ceiling rafters. Sasuke and Anakin both glared up at Star Bright but all she did was giggle.

Goku and Kenobi both jumped high and landed on the golems back. Goku transformed into a Super Sayain 3 while Kenobi activated his force fury and together they extended their powers into Kenobi's lightsaber and stabbed into the first icon. Instantly the two were teleported into the Sentient Palace. Naruto and Natsu ducked and dodged as the golem changed color and sent out fire balls and kicking up boulder's at them. Sasuke and Anakin's link got tagged by a boulder dragging them into the back wall.

Natsu smiled as the fire balls came forward and looked at Naruto, "Think you can throw me across that line?" he asked. Naruto smiled, "You better hang on!" he said transforming into his Six Paths mode sending out a Biju arm to swing Natsu across the line of fire. Natsu swallowed each of the blasts and Naruto pulled him back, "I have an idea but we only get one shot at this okay Natsu!" Natsu with a mouth full nodded.

Naruto summoned three shadow clones and together they started forming a chakra shuriken, "Keep hitting that thing while we finish this!" Naruto said. Natsu smiled and charged forward and started throwing punches knocking the golem back, "Fire Dragon's: Wing Attack!" he yelled bringing his arm's across sending out an enormous wave of fire at the Golem causing it to stagger.

Naruto smiled as his Rasen-Shuriken had finished, "All right aim your lighting fire breath at his when I throw it!" he yelled. Natsu jumped back as he sent a fire ball from his foot knocking the Golem down, "You got it!" he said activating his Dragon Force.

Naruto waited for the golem to rise revealing a red and orange, "Together!" he yelled. As one they called, "Lighting Flame Dragons Rasen-Shuriken!" as the attack completely destroyed the golem's chest sending up the lodge on its head showing a switch with a dark blue Uchiha symbol and a light blue symbol of the Republic. The two seemed to be unwilling to fight together, "It's going to be a very long fight..." Naruto said to Natsu as they were teleported back to the palace.

**Sasuke and Anakin will have an on going conflict throughout the story. **

**Kenobi and Goku was an easy yet a really over killing teen hence why they left first.**

**I wanted to show that Naruto and Natsu could team up really well and it**

**Got me thinking about when Naruto and Sasuke combined their Jutsu against Obito**

**So I did the same but with magic and chakra.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter please leave a review! **

**~ Mighty Ninyn**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Settling Differences

Sasuke and Anakin both locked eyes as the Golem rose to its feet, "Ugh why don't you follow me dang it?!" Anakin yelled. Sasuke scowled, "I didn't hear your name get put in to be leader!" he said. Up in the rafters Star Bright and Elustar both ate popcorn enjoying the spectacle, "Let's make this a little more interesting," Elustar said giggling. With a wave of her hand Elustar sent a magic bolt into the Golem.

The Golem began to crumble and convulse as it took shape of a human made of clay. The only difference's the golem had was that its entire head was the button they needed to destroy! Sasuke smirked and threw his Katana at the Golem but it quickly snatched it out of the air. Anakin laughed but soon regretted it when the Golem used the force and pulled Anakin's lightsaber out of his grasp!

"Ok this is gonna be great," Anakin said. Sasuke activated his sharingan and Rinnengan and shot forth his Amaterasu! Anakin sighed and his anger began to rise as he used the force and pushed the Golem back just in time for Amaterasu to hit it square in the chest!

The Golem quickly pushed the flames off it and charged at the two men with the lightsaber and deadly katana! Sasuke used his chakra causing lightning to form around his hand, "What is that?" Anakin scowled. Sasuke swiped Anakin out from under his feet and slid under the Golem. The Golem then sprouted two more arms and caught both men by the back of their collars.

Anakin's eyes flickered to a bright yellow for a second as he used the force and pushed on the Golem with great force power knocking their blades out of its hands. Sasuke caught both blades in mid fight and landed on his feet. The links on their legs loosened, "Alright now this is gonna be easier," Sasuke said stretching his legs.

Anakin nodded but still held his anger close to him, "That one's got a temper to watch out for Star," Elustar said. Star Bright nodded, "And a terrible fate should he hold onto that temper," she said shaking her head.

Sasuke looked to Anakin, "Listen whether we like it or not we're a pair for this fight. So just bear with me and listen," he said. Anakin absorbed the words Sasuke was saying and knew Sasuke's words rang true, "Alright I'm listening," he said.

Sasuke nodded, "The links seem to grow lighter and more elastic as we get along. Since were actually listening to each other they should loosen," he said. Anakin nodded as he felt the links grow lighter with each word Sasuke said. In the rafters Elustar frowned, "Aw they figured it out!" she said with a pouty face. Star Bright giggled, "Maybe now we'll get a real show," she said.

The Golem's arms became weapons as hard as steel but Sasuke and Anakin were more than ready. Together they charged the Golem and slashed across with their blades but the Golem easily blocked the strikes and round house kicked the two in the chest.

Anakin's eyes flickered dark yellow and he cast his left hand forward sending forth a volley of force lightning knocking the golem back! Sasuke's grinned, "Seems like you have talents your master doesn't," he said. Anakin looked at his hand, "That's not a Jedi ability," he said darkly. Sasuke shrugged while dusting off his clothes, "Seems to me like it's something worth holding on to," he said.

Anakin nodded trying to shake the tingly sensation the lightning had left. The Golem got back to its feet and charged. Sasuke engulfed his Katana with lightning and blocked the first strike while hitting it with Amaterasu. Anakin cut off its right arm and hit it with force lightning. The Golem shot the two men back and stomped on the ground sending up the ground itself knocking them off balance.

The ground shot up a pike and broke the cable connecting their links but the men hardly noticed charging the Golem again. Sasuke grabbed Anakin by the arm and spun him around kicking the Golem in the head. Sasuke called out to Anakin as he threw his blade at the stunned Golem. Anakin reached out with his arm and sent a volley of Force Lightning that engulfed the blade and it slid right through the Golem's forehead!

With a shudder as the sword left its head it exploded with a magical sparkle! Anakin used the force and pulled Sasuke's sword back to their side. Sasuke picked up his blade and sheathed it as the two were teleported back to the palace throne room where a great big table filled with food.

Naruto, Goku, and Natsu were all filled with joy staring at the great feast. All the sentients had joined them and it looked like even Kisashi couldn't contain his hunger. Elustar emerged from a door with steam billowing out of it covered in flower and scorch marks, "Let the feast begin!" she yelled jumping up high and diving into the food. Elustar, Kisashi, Goku, Naruto, and Natsu all dove in while Obi-Wan, Anakin and Sasuke sat and down and ate normally with the other sentients.

Odion sat sipping some tea and glanced around at the heroes and the traits they expressed sitting at the great table, *Enjoy this while you can… The Shadow Dimension shows no mercy or hospitality like we do,* he thought sipping another cup.

In his room Nightshade watched through a magical screen as his comrades all ate a great meal together. While trying to sit up a shock of pain shot through Nightshade's body, "You really don't know when to give up do you?" Star Bright said entering the room. Nightshade smiled, "No not really… I've always been like this… I just wish Saren and Lucius were around to see this…" he said.

Star Bright smiled faintly, "They're deaths were not in vain… And it is not your fault they passed, you know this… I see a bright future for you Nightshade… Though the roads will be long and treacherous everything will turn out right in the end…" she said. Nightshade smiled, "Thought you weren't supposed to reveal the future to any one?" he asked.

Star Bright smiled and kissed Nightshade on the cheek, "Even a sentient breaks the rules once and a while. Besides I never told you exactly what will happen now did?" she teased. Nightshade smiled softly, "I get it," he said wincing from the pain.

Star helped him lie back down, "Rest for a couple more days. The others will be training like they normally do back in their original realms. After you've rested it'll be time to head to the last realm you must learn about," she said. Nightshade sighed, "For you Star Bright I'll try to like it. But don't get your hopes up," he said.

Star Bright laughed as she closed the door behind her. Odion stood against the wall opposite Nightshade's room, "I take he's as rambunctious as ever after witnessing their team work?" he asked with a glum expression. Star Bright smiled and kissed Odion on the lips, "You worry too much my love. ~ 3 Nightshade is growing up and there's nothing you can do to stop it. His road in equestria will not end after the final battle. He will walk many roads and through many other realms before his journey is fully complete. Until the time comes please just bear with me," she said.

Odion sighed, "If you say so… Let us hope that he will be ready for the final battle," he said walking back towards the throne room where Natsu and Naruto were arguing over a bowl of Ramen while Goku and the two Jedi laughed at the spectacle. Star Bright smiled, "This is going to be really interesting. Let us see how well they take to seeing more of my kin around them," she said staring at the mirror that sat between all the other Realms portals.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Cold and Dark

Nightshade woke to Star Bright on his bed curled up in her pony form, "Morning sunshine," he said. Star Bright's eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "I thought you'd like a little friend to sleep next to you. I heard you murmuring in your sleep. What was the matter?" she asked scratching her head.

Nightshade sighed, "I was thinking about when Saren and Lucius had died… The expressions they held before they died… Now I have a chance to make things right! Roark won't destroy any of the realms… I promise," he said. Star Bright smiled, "Then let's see what the future holds. The others are waiting. You're fully healed. The final set of heroes lie within my realm. Friendship and Harmony both reside within the realm. There is hardly ever a chance of violence. Please try to act…. Civilized," she said.

Nightshade chuckled as he got to his feet stretching his limbs. Warmth flowed throughout Nightshade's body as he got his armor out of his chest but he heard Star, "I don't think so mister. You have no need for your weapons and armor. Just your under clothing," she said.

Nightshade sighed and set his armor back down, "Alright," He said. As Nightshade left the room Star Bright walked over to his armor and weapons, "You'll get these back in time," she said with a light smile. Star Bright's horn ignited as she cast a spell upon Nightshade's armor and weapons, "When he heals the sun and moon. You shall appear and the real journey will begin," she said walking out the door.

Naruto and Natsu both sat out in the garden hanging from the trees discussing their realms. In the throne room Sasuke, Obi-Wan, and Anakin practiced their skills against one another. Goku was sleeping in a hammock. Nightshade walked by Naruto and Natsu, "Seems you two are getting along quite well," he said smiling.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah. It'd be awesome to visit Natsu's realm! I wonder what kind of magic I could use!" he said. Natsu laughed, "Definitely not fire ha ha! Maybe you'd be a celestial mage like my friend Lucy!" he said. Nightshade laughed, "Well I'm off to the next realm," he said. Star came trotting by and Naruto shivered, "Man I still can't get used to that," he said. Natsu laughed, "Says the guy who can summon talking frogs," he said.

Nightshade laughed and walked into the throne room, "Well guys this is the final trip. Wish me luck!" he said. Goku got up and walked over by Nightshade and knocked him into a different mirror with a big yawn, "Ah!" Nightshade yelped as everything went black.

Star Bright walked in and looked around, "Where's-" Obi-Wan spoke quickly, "Goku here knocked him through that portal," he said pointing at the broken mirror. Star Bright's ears fell down and her face paled, "That's… that's not possible!" she said. Obi-Wan looked Star Bright in the eye, "I would not lie to you milady. It was merely an accident," he said.

Star Bright shook her head, "That's not what I mean. That mirror was broken. Shattered beyond repair! That mirror… It leads to the shadow dimension. Not even a full-fledged sentient can enter without all the powers of the realms!" she said. Obi-Wan looked to Goku who merely shrugged, "My bad!" he said.

Star Bright gasped and ran into a mirror with a pony and unicorn standing side by side on top leaving the heroes with unanswered questions.

Nightshade felt cold as he opened his eyes to a dark light, "W-Where am I?!" he shouted. Night-shade looked behind him and saw the shattered mirror and tried to walk back through but touched solid glass, "That's never a good sign… This place… It's dead, dark, and cold…" he put his hands to his sides and remembered Star Bright had him leave his armor and weapons behind.

A stinger shot out from the dark and grazed Nightshade's arm and he cried out in pain, "Damnit!" he yelled. A giant scorpion with ruby red eyes stared down at Nightshade. The scorpion's pincers were glazed in drool, "Either you've got rabies or you think I'm your next meal," he said.

The scorpion sent its stinger forward while snapping with its claws as Nightshade jumped high and tried sending out some energy blasts but they wouldn't fire. The scorpion's tail knocked Nightshade back to the ground bruising his back. Next to Nightshade a skeletal body lay with a sword and scabbard.

Nightshade focused on the energy in the realm and forced the scorpion back with a great heave then he dove for the body and grabbed the sword. The scorpion scuttled back and prepared to lunge as Nightshade grabbed the sword by the hilt sending out a great wave of energy throughout the area.

The sword in Nightshade's hand gave off a red aura and the handle carved with vines and a dark red gem at the bottom of the hilt. The blade itself was red and Nightshade smiled feeling the power that radiated throughout it. The scorpion came back and Nightshade turned slashing forward sending out a violet energy wave! The scorpion was completely ripped in half with a sizzling noise left from the energy wave. The scorpion spilt in half and Nightshade noticed a tiny light in the distance, "Well I might as well go forward," he said walking off with the sword strapped to his side.

Star Bright had enacted a spell of flight giving her wings in the equestrian realm flying at top speed towards the Everfree forest, *This is not good! How did the shadow dimension open?!* She thought zipping through the forest and stopping before a peculiar tree hut.

Star Bright rapidly knocked on the door, "Oh please, please hurry!" she chirped. A slot on the door opened up, "Star Bright Silver. What an honor it is to see you once more. You may pass my front door," a pony said from the inside. Star Bright sighed with relief, "Thank you Zecora. I need your help in finding "that" cavern," she said.

Zecora turned and stared at Star Bright hard. Star Bright frowned, "Before you say anything," she said casting a spell over Zecora. Zecora looked around and noticed the magic fade, "What was th-?!" Zecora's rhymes were silenced! Star Bright sighed, "I have no time for riddles. It's very important that I reach the cavern as soon as possible!" she said.

Zecora nodded and walked to her cupboards, "The cavern has grown more dangerous in your absence Lady Silver. Something dark is stirring from the depths. That much I am certain," she said. Star Bright nodded, "You're my most trusted chosen Zecora… I cannot lie to you. Roark has returned," she said.

Zecora stopped shifting through her cupboards, "The Shadow Lord?" she asked. Star Bright nodded, "Yes, but a new sentient far more talented and far stronger than Cyrus has risen to fight the coming darkness. His name is Night-" Star Bright stopped, *Pony name… pony name…* she thought quickly looking to the glade beyond Zecora's hut, "Night Glade," she said.

Zecora nodded pulling forth a dusty and moth bitten scroll, "Here is the map… Is there anything else I can help you with?" she said. Star Bright unrolled the map and examined the path, "Yes… I will need you to accompany me into the cavern… I need a pony more adjusted the caverns terrain than myself," she said.

Zecora nodded pulling forth two packs from her closet, "Luckily I am always prepared for these situations. I hope you are more than ready for the tasks ahead," she said. Star Bright nodded, "With you by my side there's nothing that'll be a problem," she said hugging her zebra friend.

The Sky was white with grey clouds, everything else…. Black… How light even shined throughout this realm Nightshade had no clue. The ground crunched after every step he took. No sign of intellectual life anywhere… "This is getting very irritating!" Nightshade muttered.

Nightshade came upon a great wall with a shattered gate, "This looks comforting," he muttered walking past the gate. Skeletons and empty armor lay scattered across the grounds. The entire fortress was utterly in ruin. On the highest remaining tower a shadowy figure stood glaring at Nightshade.

Nightshade drew out the red blade and noticed the energy crackling off of it, "I know we just met and all but I think I have a name for you. You shall be known as… Rogue," as if the blade could speak it sparked with energy. The shadow figure jumped down and landed in the middle of the grounds, "You are not of this realm… Why are you here?" it said. Nightshade held forth the sword which sent forth a light wave of energy causing the shadow to back down.

"My name is Revan Arrow. I am The Zodiac Sentient, and I am here by mere accident. I am looking for a way out of here," Nightshade said. The shadow seemed to be examining Nightshade thoroughly, "A sentient… Like the master…" the shadow whispered.

Nightshade nodded, "Roark Lindrake?" he asked. The shadow recoiled at the name, "Even if his power is little his name still gives him strength. Beware what name's you mention in certain realms. The men that once inhabited this fortress realized this a little too late… Be wary of the forces you fight against… That blade you hold is a blessing…" he said.

Nightshade lowered his blade and looked at it with a curious eye, "You're one of the original ambassadors to travel between realms. What was your name?" he asked. The shadow backed away, "I warned you once already I-" thunder boomed and red lightning struck the fortress.

The shadow turned and Roark stood at the stop of a stair case, "You still haven't learned to leave a lost cause. I see you've met my former chosen… Kaseem Sarooge. You were right about mentioning names. It can be very dangerous!" he said.

Nightshade looked to Kaseem who lowered his head, "You've been stuck in that form for far too long Kaseem," Roark said zapping Kaseem with a blast of negative energy. Kaseem soon had flesh and looked… like Nightshade! Nightshade gasped, "You-" Roark blasted Nightshade away.

Kaseem looked to Nightshade, "Funny… Time doesn't change anything…" he murmured. Roark ignited his black lightsaber and charged at Nightshade. Nightshade got to his feet and dodged Roark's attack and kneed him in the stomach. Kaseem stood in the shadows, "The battle that sets the future…" he said as Roark hit Nightshade with a wave of crimson lightning.

Star Bright and Zecora walked through the cavern of darkness, "This is where the rainbow of darkness was forged…" Star Bright murmured. Zecora nodded, "Why has NightGlade gone to such a dreadful place?" she asked. Star Bright laughed, "He isn't exactly from around these parts. He's really new to this area of equestria. I found him fending for himself in the wilderness," she said.

"So he is like a son to you?" Zecora asked. Star Bright giggled, "More like a little brother. A son is still a long ways off for me!" she said. Zecora smiled, "And what of Master Odion? Have you told how you feel for him?" she asked. Star Bright stiffened and blushed, "I'll take that as a no," Zecora said walking past Star Bright with a sly smile.

Timber wolves howled in the distance and plunder seed plants crowded the cavern walls, "I see Discord has done some redecorating to the realm," Star Bright said. Zecora shivered, "The Draconequus may be reformed but he is still far from knowing how helpful he can really be," she said. Star Bright nodded turning towards a giant totem, "Were getting close… Speaking of the realm how fairs Twilight Sparkle?" she asked.

Zecora smiled, "The young mare has grown quite well and has obtained her Alicorn magic. She will be a fine princess," she said. Star Bright smiled, "The Element of Magic… Not even I know all of the secrets of this realm," she murmured. Zecora laughed, "All in good time Lady Silver. All in good time," she said with a smile. Together the two continued their journey to a large cave, "I must hurry… I fear Glade is in terrible danger… Wait for me here. Please," Star Bright said. Zecora smiled and nodded setting up magical symbols across the borders of the cave. Star Bright looked to a dark portal and sighed, "Onward…" she said stepping through the dark mirror…

Nightshade could barely breathe! His zodiac style, sentient mode, and just about everything except his survival skills were useless. Roark walked about his lightsaber ignited smiling, "You have no hopes of defeating me! This is my dimension! Not even the sentients could stand here without my powers holding them together! Though… I am quite surprised that you've lasted this long just on your own!" he said.

Kaseem sat meditating, *Focus…* he thought. Nightshade jumped out from behind a pillar and lunged at Roark slashing hard. Roark stepped to the side and kicked Nightshade into the ground, "Your skills and determination intrigue me. Join me and we can bring together a new set of realms! We can bring back those you have lost! Think of what we can do together!" he said.

Nightshade turned over and looked Roark in the eyes. Visions of Saren and Lucius floated into Nightshades mind and then he saw the visions of the sentients. Galaxy and Kisashi dead, Odion chained within the palace's throne room. Star Bright and Elustar both slaves to the exion demons! Nightshades eyes widened and he felt his power rising, "NO!" he yelled as a wave of negative energy surged into Nightshade and he blasted Roark!

Roark was sent flying through the fortress wall and Kaseem stirred gazing up at the young sentient. A dark aura had surrounded Nightshade; his eyes had turned black with ice blue pupils! Rising to his feet Kaseem teleported in front of Nightshade, "Now you know the power of shadows, and the toll it takes on the body is great," he said.

Nightshade's gaze seemed very distant and he swept his hand across the way and blasted Kaseem! Kaseem fell back pulling Rogue from Nightshade's grasp. No words would leave this dark creation. This Night Walker… Kaseem rose to his feet and focused his energy into Rogue!

"Tell me Revan… What purpose do you have to save the realms? What drives you to save the realms and all of their inhabitants?" Kaseem yelled. Nightshade jumped down and summoned a shadow blade and Kaseem sighed, "May the Mighty Lord watch over me…" he said.

Thoughts circled around him and Nightshade could feel another presence within his body! "I see your fears Revan…. Your life has been tragic… Full of lose and torment… Take revenge on all who did nothing while your loved ones died! The sentients… Care for your needs they do not! Show them who you really are! A predator and warrior of the night! A Night Walker!" the voice called.

"NO! I AM NOT NIGHT WALKER!" Nightshade yelled. The voice laughed and soon a dark form appeared before Nightshade, "If you are not a Night Walker then you are nothing more than a fly in my sight! You will be forgotten and cast out of existence!" the shadow said summoning a great scythe.

Nightshade stepped back and blinked then felt something at his sides… The handles… "These prove… who I am… I will show you who I am!" he said. The shadow sneered and charged at Nightshade swinging the scythe with great speed. Nightshade brought forth Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu blocking the shadows first attack.

Tossing one blade to the side Nightshade cut through the shadows scythe. The shadow stepped back and disappeared. Nightshade turned around to find a great cavern laying before him, "You'll never be rid of me!" the shadow called. Nightshade sighed, "That's if I don't take care of you!" he yelled jumping from rock to rock.

Kaseem easily dodged Nightshade's continuous attacks out in the courtyard of the fortress, "I know we don't have knowledge of each other but I know the pain of losing your loved ones! Fight the darkness! You feel rage, anger, sorrow! Destroy it!" he yelled.

Roark reappeared and lunged at Kaseem but was soon blasted by a magic beam! Kaseem turned to see Star Bright standing in her pony form, "Lady Silver!" he exclaimed. Star Bright's eyes widened realizing who she was seeing, "K-Kaseem?! How are you-?" she stammered.

Kaseem looked Star in the eyes, "Roark regenerated my body out of the dark… I've been given my second chance… I failed you in the first war… I will not fail again!" he said turning his gaze towards Nightshade, "Come and fight me!" he said.

Nightshade charged at Kaseem while Roark charged at Star Bright, "You'll be the first to fall Star Bright!" Roark yelled. Star Bright smirked and transformed into her human form revealing her grand scepter, "I have no intentions in dying now or any time soon! You will lose in the end Roark!" she said.

Roark roared in anger and slashed at Star Bright who easily whirled around and smacked Roark in the face with her scepter. Roark spun about and turned to throw his blade but Star Bright sent out a volley of magic missiles and hit Roark hard in the chest! Roark flew away and Star Bright chased after him.

Roark got to his feet and glared at the Equestrian Sentient, "You're a fool to fight me alone! A woman such as yourself; Fighting a man as powerful as I?!" he yelled. Star Bright's pink eyes flared with dark flames, "You'll soon be swallowing those words… brother," she said swinging her scepter into the sky summoning a great meteor shower from the sky!

All around chunks of rock fueled with fire and dark matter plummeted into the mountain side causing Roark to fall! Roark landed on one of the meteors and started jumping up the meteors like a game until Star Bright blocked his path and hit him with a great wave of water!

Star Bright danced around and froze the wave that held Roark and smashed her scepter into the great glacier sending forth a shockwave of lightning and dark matter. The glacier broke apart and the wave of elements struck Roark hard sending him into the abyss below! "I know you're still here… I am waiting…" Star Bright said ascending the broken mountain side waiting for Roark's next move.

Inside Nightshade's mind he stood on a high flat pillar and the shadow stood before him, "Take a look at your outside!" the shadow said revealing Nightshade's outside vision. Nightshade's eyes grew wide as he witnessed Kaseem fighting him and Star Bright fighting Roark!

"Funny how helpless they are… Soon they will suffer the same fate as you!" The shadow said to Nightshade touching his shoulders. Nightshade's eyes flared and he summoned a pike of psionic energy that erupted between the two cutting off the shadows left arm!

The shadow recoiled in and shouted in pain, "Damn you!" he yelled turning to fight Nightshade but found he was already gone! Behind the shadow Nightshade called out, "You may know my fears!" he yells blasting away the shadows leg, "You may know my suffering, my weaknesses," he continues blasting off another limb from the shadow.

"But you will never know… MY DREAMS!" Nightshade yelled pulling forth a mighty orb of energy and throwing it at the Shadow while teleporting behind it slashing wide with his blades decapitating the shadow! The great energy ball collided with the shadow and erupted into a great explosion sending away all the negative energy out of Nightshade's body.

Nightshade's mind cleared and all of his sorrow and pain drained away. Gaining back his conscious Nightshade looked to Kaseem and smiled, "There's real work to be done… Let's get started." He said with a bright smile on his face. Kaseem returned the smile and nodded, "Let it begin," he said handing Rogue back to Nightshade, "The real challenges await!" he yelled clasping on a yin earing. A blinding light shook the area and Star Bright smiled wide, "That's my boys…" she whispered as the two men became one and Roark trembled.


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright guys I'm back and have a fire in me that's burning brightly! This chapter is a mix between the shadow realm and Equestria so it will be momentarily violent until the middle. I did try to add in a little twist that will hopefully give Nightshade a more ponyfied name. So as always Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**  
**Land of Harmony**

Star Bright cheered as the great light died down and Nightshade stood with midnight black armor and rogue in his hands, "Roark!" he yelled jumping down to the cliff. Roark rose from the chasm and smiled, "Looks like I under estimated your skills… Regardless I shall claim victory in the end. Leet Exion rise!" he called disappearing from view.

Nightshade smiled and made a black zodiac star and a set of chains erupted from the star and pulled Roark back from the portal! Roark fell on his face and a man with sandy blonde hair and dark red eye's emerged from the ground. Nightshade's eyes shifted from almond to electric blue, "Leet… Lord of Despair…" he said darkly.

Star Bright shifted into her pony form and summoned a set of orbs, "You will not leave this Realm!" she said. Roark rose to his feet and quickly jumped forward stabbing through Leet with his bare hand! Leet screamed in agony as his entire body was transformed into red vapor that transferred into Roark's body.

Roark's hair changed to a darker shade of gray and his body gained more muscle, "Now that I've evened the odds let the horror show begin!" he yelled. Nightshade lunged forward with a great kick but Roark blocked the attack. Star Bright jumped over Nightshade and sent forth a rainbow beam from her horn blasting Roark in the face. Nightshade pulled back while using the force bringing Star Bright back as he lunged forward punching Roark in the stomach!

Roark doubled over and Nightshade slashed down with Rogue. Roark summoned a dark pike and knocked Nightshade back. Roark merged with the ground through shadow and reappeared behind Star Bright ready to send out a dark matter orb.

Nightshade sent out a Ki orb canceling out Roark's orb! Roark smirked, "Merging with Kaseem has granted you access to your other skills… I should have seen this coming…" he said. Roark blasted the cliff knocking Star Bright and Nightshade off balance sending them tumbling off the side of the cliff!

Star Bright clung onto Nightshade pouring out her equestrian magic, "Focus your Ki on my energy! My sentient energy!" she said. Nightshade closed his eyes and felt the warmth and happiness flowing from Star Bright, "Harmony…" he whispered. Feelings of Laughter, and Kindness warmed his senses, "Good you've felt two of the major elements! Now pull that energy through you and bring forth your equestrian magic!" she yelled.

Nightshade began to fidget, "Don't I need my equestrian counterpart for that?!" he yelled. Star Bright sighed, "My realm doesn't have a counterpart of you! You have to learn how to use Equestria's magic on your own!" she yelled. Nightshade noticed the rocks at the bottom and dug Rogue into the side of the mountain, "Ok fine!" he said.

Star Bright sighed with relief, "Unfortunately while Roark is in his realm he can cancel out certain abilities on us. For instance we can't fly," she said. Nightshade nodded, "Alright… hang on…" he said quietly. Star Bright shrank and sat on Nightshade's shoulder, "Focus on the one major point of harmony within this realm and teleport us there. Focus on that one singular point," she said.

Nightshade began to loosen up and he felt the tug of a warm area deep and far from the where they were, "Why can't you just teleport us there?" he asked. Star Bright scowled and slapped Nightshade's cheek, "Unfortunately I don't have any magic left. I used my magic distracting Roark while Kaseem tamed your negative energy," she said. Nightshade was about to retort but he held his tongue and cleared his mind focusing on the one point, "Every realm has its own connection to the shadow realm. We're meant to head for Equestria. Block out all other signals of energy and focus on harmony!" she said.

Nightshade smiled as he felt the feelings of laughter and kindness flowing through him once more. A spec of light shined in his mind and he smiled wide, "Alright…" he whispered softly. Kicking off the wall Nightshade flipped backwards shocking Star Bright causing her to grab onto Nightshade's hair tightly. With a snap of his fingers Nightshade and Star Bright disappeared in a colorful flash.

(From here on out Nightshade will be known as NightGlade)

Within the dark cave Zecora sat examining the different creatures that ran about the cavern floor when a great shudder shook the cave as a blue pony with a black mane and a white star cutie mark surrounded by a black swirl appeared with Star Bright on his back. "Oh my! Who is this pony before my eyes?" she rhymed.

Star Bright felt dizzy and shook her head realizing they had arrived in Equestria, "Heh looks like you focused a little too much Night… Glade," she giggled. Zecora examined Nightsh- erm I mean Night "Glade's" muscular character, "Another Alicorn mistress Star Bright?" she asked. Star realized NightGlade was almost as tall as Princess Celestia, "Oh dear, I did not expect this kind of physical change," she said.

NightGlade examined his feature and noticed his wings, "Whoa!" he yelled. Star Bright laughed and fell to her stomach, "Oooh," she moaned. NightGlade turned to see Star Bright changing from silver to a sickly shade of green, "Pony… or uh Zebra lady! Quickly Star Bright's drained almost all of her magic from the journey to find me! We have to hurry!" he yelled.

Zecora's eyes widened in surprise at how different NightGlade's tone was compared to other ponies in Equestria, "But I cannot. All of my supplies are within my home you see," she said. NightGlade looked at Star Bright then at Zecora, "Give me a lock of your mane," he said. Zecora looked at Glade curiously, "My…mane?" she asked.

Glade scowled, "Now!" he shouted. Zecora jumped back and pulled out a couple hairs from her mane and brought to Glade. Glade smelled the zebra's hair, *Watermelon, and…. Cucumber,* he thought, "Alright let's go!" he yelled. Zecora looked at him curiously, "I thought-" she paused as Glade focused his senses. The trail of Zecora's scent led all the way back into a dark forest.

Glade's sentient mode enhanced almost all of his main senses; touch, smell, sight. Glade smiled and pulled forth his magic and a blue-green aura lit the cave and sparks of energy and they disappeared from the cave!

Several moments later Glade and Zecora both appeared right before her hut! Zecora's eyes widened and she looked to Glade who toppled over from the trip, "You are very different than other ponies that is clear… Your purpose is far from known…" she said looking over to Star Bright who lay still from her lack of magic. "Now it is up to me to finish your task milady," Zecora said running into her hut to grab some sheets.

Deep within the Shadow Dimension Roark emerged from his throne room. Madaara and Sidious sat in the throne room both glaring at each other. Roark smiled leaving the room, "I wonder how they'll react when Awkright joins them," he said aloud.

Madaara turned towards Roark and sneered, "How long must we wait?!" he yelled in fury. Roark smiled, "Worry not my adversaries the time grows closer to our heroes down falls. The Jedi, the ninja, the outcast sayain Kakarot, and all the rest of them shall fall to our power. I have but one more adversary to collect and the plans shall take full effect," he said.

Sidious laughed, "How do you expect us to prevail over 13 united heroes?! Especially if that Nightshade character is a combination of all of the realms?!" he said. Roark sighed, "Ye have little faith Lord Sidious. Believe me when the time comes they will all fall. Allow me to introduce my right hand servant Daemon Exion Awkright," he said.

Awkright stepped in fully replenished with a dark aura surrounding his body, "Good evening gentlemen. A pleasure it is to finally get acquainted with the famous Madaara Uchiha and Darth Sidious in the flesh. I must say your reputation precedes you. Though you look young than i thought you would Lord Madaara," he said.

Madaara laughed and smiled at the demon, "Thank you. You men are far kinder than any other that have greeted me. Tell me what are your intentions Lord Roark?" he said. Roark bowed, "First Awkright will head into the land of Equestria and obtain access to Canterlot castle where the princesses will be waiting for him. I am looking for two of my lost shards that shall be the key to conquering the realms," he said. Sidious and Madaara both leaned in close listening as Roark began explaining more of his plans.  
-

Glade woke up to the strangest scents of mint. Looking around he noticed he resided within a tree with strange totems and other decorative items. Sitting up he remembered he no longer had hands but hooves!

Zecora lay on the floor in near the front of the door. Glade sighed, "I'm a freaking pony now…" he said with a sour expression. Star Bright walked in the front door and noticed Glade, "Morning sleepy head. I'm glad you're awake bec-" she was cut off as a pink pony with poofy hair bounced in behind her with a bright squeal tackling Glade, "HI! Star Bright came to Ponyville and so I followed her. It's not very often that we see Star Bright but if we do its because she's here on important business! My names Pinkie Pie what's your name?" she asked.

Glade's head was spinning as he focused back onto the bouncy pony, "Names Glade. Uhh pleasure to meet you hehe," he said regaining his form. Pinkie Pie smiled then noticed Night Glade's form and gasped, "Omagosh! You're an ALICORN?!" she yelled. Glade jumped back, "A-a what?" he stammered. Pinkie rolled her eyes, "Duuuh, An alicorn. Like one of the royal pony sisters or my good friend Twilight. So what kind of magic can you use?" she asked.

Star Bright giggled, "Easy Pinkie Pie he's not used to so many hyperactivity. Please be a little more conservative," she said. Pinkie turned towards Star Bright and giggled, "Oh silly me. Sorry Star Bright, and I'm sorry to you to Glade," he said. Glade smiled, "Star Bright its fine. I've gotta get used to this form anyhow right?" he asked.

Pinkie looked at Glade with a curious gaze, "Whadya mean "this form"?" she asked. Glade got to his hooves and trotted outside, "I'll show you," he said. Pinkie gave Glade a cautious look but sighed and followed him out the door.

Glade focused his energy into his horn and sent out a bright wave of stars into the sky. Pinkie examined his magic and noticed the way he blended in with the night itself, "To be honest you remind me of Princess Luna. Its very interesting how your magic feels far different than the other alicorns. How did you get your cutie mark if you don't mind my asking," she said with a *squee.*

Glade looked at his hind quarters and noticed the swirling black stream with a black star, "I'm not quite sure… Well I am a defender of the night. To be honest I'm here on a mission that involves the defenses of Equestria," he said. Pinkie smiled, "Alright if that's what you're here for then let's get a move on!" she yelled. Glade looked to Pinkie and his eyes widened as a canon appeared out of nowhere and pulled him onto it, "NEXT STOP! PONYVILLE!" she yelled as she pulled on a rope launching the two of them through the Everfree Forest.

**Oh yes i did! The first pony character besides Zecora that Nightshade meets is Pinkie! Haha! The next chapter is gonna be a little slow since Nightshade will be learning everything he can about the land of harmony including what friendship really is if they work together. I do plan to add some kind of violence in Equestria but that's gonna take a little while to get to so i might be adding more chapters into the story than i thought i would, but that's the fun in writing. Adding more to what you planned and rolling forward.**

**Thank you all and please leave a review for some feedback i really would like some at this point haha.**

**~The Mighty Ninyn**


	12. Chapter 11

**YES it is finally here! Nightshade (Glade) finally begins his adventure within Equestria!  
The next couple chapters revolving around Equestria are going to be the most challenging  
things I'll ever have to write! I feel sooooo uncertain when I'm wiriting pony text because  
I'm so used to writing about weapons, hands, etc. Anything that involves sword combat and  
other style of fighting.  
I'm looking forward to continuing this story. So many chapters left to go!  
But hey i can handle it! Enjoy Everpony!**

**Chapter 11  
Friendship is Magic**

Glade didn't know what to think as the wind and trees ripped at his face with this pink party pony leading the ride. Mind you Glade loved the way the forest smelled and looked rather beautiful in its own way. Glade forgot his sentient eyes were active and he sensed a great power residing within the forest.

*No not energy… Magic!* Glade thought in his mind. Pinkie stopped the canon at the edge of the forest looking back at Glade, "What's wrong?" she asked noticing his serious expression. Glade snapped out of his trance as deactivating his Sentient Mode, "Sorry about that Pinkie I just felt something very powerful within the forest. Any idea what that is?" he asked.

Pinkie giggled, "You must be talking about the Tree of Harmony. It's one of the most magical things in all of Equestria! Twilight found the tree and is still trying to figure out how to open the chest that it sprouted. Now come on and let's go meet Twilight fast!" she squealed.

Glade tried to speak but Pinkie pulled on him fast running past other ponies. Glade looked around and he realized Pinkie's canon was nowhere to be seen, "Where did your canon go?!" he asked. Pinkie smiled mischievously and pulled it out of nowhere! Glade facehoofed himself, "Not another one…" he sighed realizing what Pinkie could do.

Pinkie smiled and dragged Night Glade along to a great tree that sat within the middle of the town, "OOOOH Twilight! Anypony home?" she yelled. From within the tree Night Glade heard, "Spike! Spiike get the door please!" as the door opened a small reptilian greeted them with a smile.

"Oh hey Pinkie Pie! Who's the stiff?" the reptile asked. Pinkie laughed, "Spike this is Night Glade. He's new to Equestria and even better he's an Alicorn that guards the night! Glade this is my friend Spike he's a baby Dragon!" she said. Glade smiled, "A baby dragon huh? Pretty cool to me, brohoof?" he asked.

Spike smiled and bumped Glade's hoof, "Come on in, I'm sure Twilight would be thrilled to meet another Alicorn besides the Princesses," he said. Glade sighed and rolled his eyes, *Oh great multiple damsels,* he thought.

"Twilight get down here please! Pinkie's brought a new guest to Ponyville! I think you're going to like this guest!" Spike called with a chuckle. Glade heard a groan from the second floor as a lavender coated Alicorn with a violet mane and a pink stripe walk down the stairs, "Hi there Pinkie who's your-!" Twilight stopped short as she noticed the Stallion behind Pinkie.

Glade smiled, "Hi there! My name is Night Glade and I'm new to Equestria. I was brought here by Lady Star Bright Silver to meet the famous Twilight Sparkle," he said. Twilight couldn't find any words and she felt her heart to race, *What's happening to me? Has he put me under a spell?! Wait no I'd feel his magic being used before he even used it!* she thought feeling the throbbing in her chest.

With a great heave Twilight straightened herself, "P-pleased to meet you Glade. M-my my Star Bright sent you to meet m-me?" she stuttered. Glade chuckled, "Yes you and your companions known as the Elements of Harmony haha. Tell me when can I meet the rest of your friends?" he asked.

Twilight turned and scowled, *Oh gee…* she thought darkly. Turning back to Glade Twilight smiled, "I'm sure we can go on a tour of the town before you meet all of them. If Lady Star Bright sent you it must be for a greater purpose am I right?" she said Glade smiled uneasily, *You have absolutely no idea,* he thought.

Star Bright sipped on her tea within Zecora's hut enjoying the relaxation, "My my I never thought Pinkie would've been the one to discover Glade first," she said. No response, "Oops I completely forgot I'm all alone right now," Star Bright said aloud.

"Not entirely!" A voice called. Star Bright looked behind her to see a blue haired unicorn with red eyes and a white coat, "You seem to be enjoying yourself Star Bright," he said. Star Bright smiled, "You look so adorable Odion!" she giggled. Odion scowled, "You know as much as I do how much I hate this form!" he yelled. Star Bright giggled as she planted a kiss on Odions cheek, "You're so silly. Since Zecora's not here why don't we have some personal "alone" time," she said with a mischievous smile.

Back in Ponyville Pinkie Pie left to gather the rest of Twilight's friends while Glade went on tour with Twilight. Glade was getting a headache from her constant rambling about science and books, "Listen Twilight um is there any other place you can show me besides the town? You know… Some place fancy?" he asked out of sheer desperate measures.

Twilight looked back at him and noticed the tone in his voice and sighed, "You know I knew you wouldn't be interested in stuff like this. Don't worry once Pinkie's done gathering everyone were heading to Canterlot. Which reminds me do you have any money for the train Glade?" she asked.

Glade looked to the pack Zecora had given him before leaving the hut and reached inside. Pulling out something that felt lumpy Glade pulled out a hoof full of golden coins, "Perfect!" Twilight said. Glade sighed with relief, *I owe you one Zecora,* he thought as they continued towards the train station.

Deep within the Canterlot Catacombs Awkright appeared in a dark form similar to his demonic wolf form but he was standing on two legs instead of all fours. Awkright smiled as he stepped further into the cave finding some ponies who were mining the crystals within the catacombs, "Perfect," Awkright growled.

The ponies heard a low growl and turned to see a large wolf like creature on two legs around the bend, "RUN!" one pony said. A light yellow Pegasus with a green mane stood his ground, "I'm not afraid! Bring it on big bad!" he yelled.

One of the other ponies fleeing looked back to the Pegasus, "Noel you'll get killed come on!" he yelled. Noel smiled, "I'm not gonna run. Something about this thing isn't natural and I can't allow this thing to reach the surface!" he yelled.

Awkright smiled down on the Pegasus and snapped his jaws, "You will be my first meal little pony!" he yelled. Noel smiled and began to hum a melodic tune that began to shake the entire complex! Boulders fell as Awkright lunged at Noel but a magical barrier sent him flying back.

Noel's eyes sparkled with a golden light as his melodic tune began to turn dark. Stalagmite's ripped from the complex and circled around Noel as he pointed a hoof at Awkright sending the pikes in his direction. Awkright got to his feet and swatted the pikes away and charged at Noel.

Noel's eyes began to shine brighter looking as if he was on fire! Awkright roared with fury sending out a wave of black fire onto Noel knocking far away into a large pillar causing the ceiling above to collapse on top of him! "Noel!" The pony at the entrance yelled!

Awkright turned and shadow dashed to the pony and slashed his mighty claws over the pony's throat causing the pony to topple over and bleed uncontrollably! Awkright roared with victory as he dragged the body away and had a feast fit for his wild hunger!

Noel pushed up sorely wounded and limped away trying to escape the foul demons gaze and warn the surface of the oncoming disaster! Deep within the darkness slurping and crunching noises could be heard echoing throughout the catacombs.

Glade sat in the train waiting for Twilight and her friends to board, "What have I gotten myself into?" Glade asked aloud. The door to Glade's coach opened up and a pony with a tan coat, brown mane and an hour glass for a cutie mark walked past with a blonde pony with odd eyes strolling behind him, "Come along now assistant there's trouble afoot in Canterlot! We must hurry with all haste!" The tan pony said.

The blonde pony giggled, "Whatever you say Doctor!" she said. The Doctor sighed, "Honestly Derpy my dear this is of the utmost importance! The entire safety of Equestria hangs in the balance!" he said. Derpy sighed, "I'm sorry Doctor…" she said,

The Doctor's expression softened, "I'm sorry my dear I didn't mean to sound so strict… Come on I'll go buy you a muffin. Alright my dear?" he asked. Derpy looked up and smiled giving The Doctor a kiss on the cheek, "Of course it is dear!" she said.

Glade absorbed every ounce of information he could from The Doctor's tone and demeanor, "Sounds like I've arrived in the nick of time," he mumbled. Twilight, Pinkie and four other ponies walked in behind her and sat across from Glade except for Pinkie she sat next to him with a big smile on her face.

"Well girls I'd like to introduce you to Night Glade. He's an ambassador sent here from a faraway place by Lady Star Bright Silver. She believes he'll be an excellent asset to our trip to Canterlot. It just so seems to happen that a great terror has emerged from the depths of the Canterlot Catacombs and it… *gulp* ate somepony whole!" she said.

The other girls gasped and Glade just got this serious expression on his face, "What did this abomination look like?" he asked. Twilight looked at Glade and sighed, "A black wolf that stood on two legs, and the survivor claimed it hate black and red eyes… I've never heard of such a creature that existed in Equestria! We don't know anything about it let alone how to tame or defeat it!" she yelled.

The cyan Pegasus got up and put a hoof on Twilight, "Don't worry Twi we'll find a way to stop it!" she said. Twilight sighed, "I hope you're right Rainbow…" she said. Glade smiled, "So before we go trotting off to our doom how's about you girls introduce yourselves to me?" he asked with a smile.

The pony on the left had an orange coat and a blonde mane, "Name's Applejack and I'm pleased to meet ya' Night Glade. You sure did leave an impression on Pinkie here. She wouldn't stop talking about the magic you cast back in the Everfree Forest," she said. Glade smiled, *She reminds me of Caster,* he thought.

The next pony was a unicorn with a purple mane and white coat, "Well Glade my dear I am Rarity Belle and it's an honor to meet a friend of Lady Star Bright. You must be a stallion the ladies adore eh?" she said with a wink. Glade felt his sense's spark, *Oooh boy,* he thought a little nervously.

The cyan Pegasus smiled, "Name's Rainbow Dash and I'm one of Equestria's best flyers! It's a pleasure to meet you! Just so we're clear if you ever wanna challenge me to a race you are so on! I mean it's not every day you meet a boy Alicorn!" she said.

The final pony was a yellow coated Pegasus with a pink mane that was trembling with fear, "Umm is everything ok?" Glade asked. The Pegasus squeaked, "Forgive her Glade this is out friend Fluttershy. She's a little nervous meeting new pony's. Especially ponies of great importance," Twilight said.

Glade sighed and lowered his voice into a more gentle tone, "I'm pleased to meet you Fluttershy. Don't worry about little old me. Back where I'm from I have a friend that was just like you when I first met her… She's one of the greatest friends I could ask for. I hope you and I could be good friends like her and I have someday. Alright." He said with a cute smile.

Fluttershy looked up at Glade's face and smiled back, "What's your friend's name?" she asked innocently. Glade smiled, "Icisis. She's a powerful unicorn who specializes in winter magic." He said. Fluttershy smiled and rose in her seat, "I'm sure she's very lovely and happy to have a friend like you Glade," she said giving him a hug.

Glade smiled and blushed a little, "Yea. I feel the same way hehe," he murmured. The train whistle went off and the conductor appeared, "Last minute passenger's board now! All aboard!" he shouted. The remaining passengers walked straight through the coach Glade and the girls sat in and Glade turned to Pinkie, "Why are they avoiding this car?" he asked.

Pinkie giggled, "It's because Twilight's in the same coach as us. She's also an Alicorn princess. Other ponies thinks they should avoid royal business unless their called on personally," she said. Glade nodded, "That's a silly opinion," he said. All Pinkie could do was laugh.

Shining Armor guarded the main entrance to the castle waiting for direct orders from the princess, *This isn't fair… Twily shouldn't be called into action like this… Why must she always be put in harm's way!* he thought sadly. The castle doors opened and Princess Cadance stepped out and looked at her husband with a sincere smile, "I know what you're thinking dear and it's going to be fine. Twilight and her friends can handle themselves just as much as you can handle yourself. Plus an ambassador from far away selected by Lady Star Bright herself is accompanying them. I hear he's quite the stallion. He's a rare one of course. He's a male Alicorn with powers equal to that of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," she said.

Shining smiled, "And what about you dear?" he asked with a smug grin. Cadance giggled, "It's obvious he's stronger than me and your sister silly. The question where he's been is the question. His name is Night Glade. An Alicorn with supposedly an unbelievably rare magic that not even Star Swirl the Bearded could have mastered," she said. Shining nodded, "Then I'm sure glad he's on our side," he said as he looked down the mountain as the train pulled out of the tunnel arriving at its next destination.

**Why yes i did bring in "The Doctor!" Nightshade will have to collaborate with the Time Lord but only for a little while so Whooves can understand exactly why somepony *erm* someone like Nightshade is adventuring Equestria. Derpy will also be there keeping the Mane 6 occupied while the Doctor does his work with Nightshade. Things are going to get crazY!**

**Awkright's presence within Equestria is going to cause major panic and unseen chaos in Equestria that not even Discord could've have thought it. And that's something O_O**

**Well anywho I'm beggining work on chapters 12 and 13 right away.**

**Till Next Time!**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
Canterlot**

Noel rested within the inn called "The Platinum Dragon" with a dark expression across his face. The bartender walked over to him flipping his eye patch up examining the boy thoroughly, "Death should be accepted even if comes at unexpected times. Trust me lad things will be a little easier if you let things go," he said.

Noel sighed, "What would you know about death?" he snapped. The Bartender snorted and looked around his inn, "Well how about you take a room for the night so you can loosen your mind a bit. On the house," he said. Noel looked to the strange pony and nodded, "Alright, but don't expect anything from me…" he said.

The Bartender smiled, "Never that my friend," he said. Noel looked at the bartender closely, "What's your name?" he asked. The Bartender laughed, "Raven… Raven Ale," he said with a mischievous smile. Noel smiled, "Well thanks…. Raven…" he said walking up stairs and into his cozy room.

Raven sat behind the bar and sighed putting his eye patch down, "Oh these bothersome ponies how I wish they had better standings… You better hurry Nightshade… Things are starting to get to interesting around here," he said quietly.

As the train pulled into the station Twilight lead Glade through the streets of Canterlot with the remaining mane 6 following behind. "The architecture here is beautiful! I'm quite impressed Princess," Glade said with a smile.

Twilight smiled, "Oh it's nothing really. This is where I grew up most of my life before moving to Ponyville. We've all had plenty of adventures here," she said. The girls all giggled and laughed telling Night Glade about the hearths warming eve play they took part in. They told him about Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding. The invasion of the Everfree Forest was a terrifying event for all of Equestria.

Glade smiled and took in every detail accordingly and found that the events that the friends experienced were similar to the events that had occurred when he was still "living" in his realm. Around another bend a stallion wearing gold and lavender armor. "Twily! It's good to see you again!" he said.

Twilight's eyes sparkled and she hugged the stallion, "What are you doing in Canterlot little sis?" he asked. Twilight smiled at her brother, "Shining meet Night Glade an ambassador from the outer lands brought here by Lady Star Bright Silver," she said.

Shining looked at Glade up and down, "A male alicorn? Does this make you a prince?" he asked. Glade laughed, "No I am not a prince. Celestia forbid haha. No Captain I am merely a warrior of great stature. I am here to meet with Princess Celestia on important business," he said.

Shining Armor nodded, "This business wouldn't happen to deal with what happened in the mines?" he whispered. Glade grew puzzled, "I heard a little about this… What exactly happened?" he asked quietly. Shining looked from Glade to the mane 6, "Hey Twily may I borrow Glade for a bit? I'll escort him to the Castle after I've discussed with him about some of the palace fortifications," he said.

Twilight looked at Shining with a puzzled looked but nodded, "I guess we'll see you at the castle Glade. Shining you best take care of him or you'll answer to Lady Star Bright," she said. Shining chuckled, "Don't worry Twily. I promise he'll be alright," he said.

Glade smiled and then choked as Pinkie Pie hugged him tightly, "Let's have a party when this is all done ok!" she said with a smile. Glade nodded, "Pinkie….! Can't…..Breathe!" he said choking. Pinkie noticed and let go blushing, "Whoopsie. Sorry," she said.

The girls left and Glade followed behind Shining, "So care to explain what's happening?" he asked. Shining sighed, "Yesterday there was a mining team in the Canterlot mines and they were suddenly attacked by an abomination. Most of the ponies escaped except for one… We… We found what was left of the pony scattered across the mines walls…" he said turning a little green.

Glade sighed, "I take it that you ponies deal with death often like this. Do you?" he asked. Shining shook his head, "There hasn't been a murder since many years ago! It's very nerve wrecking," he said.

Glade nodded, "Well maybe I can help with that," he said as his eyes shifted from pine green to electric blue. Shining jumped a bit, "What just happened?" he asked. Glade smiled, "It's my special talent. I told you I'm a warrior Captain. This is part of who I am. Let's go to these mines and find out what's causing all of the trouble," he said.

Awkright returned through the dark mirror and looked about the cave. The ponies had put up a magical barrier on the entrance and caution signs all about keeping other ponies away from the mines. The fear in the air was most satisfying to Awkright. The ponies had never truly faced a creature of his stature before.

The more he thought about the pony he had devoured and it's agonizing screams it made him shudder with sheer pleasure knowing more would fall in the glory of destroying this pathetic realm! Awkright looked to the ceiling and smiled as he jumped and used his back legs to hold himself in place as he started to dig into it making his way up to the surface.

Shining and Glade made it to the mouth of the cave which lead to the mines where two ponies looked at the cave with great interest. Glade recognized the two ponies from the train on his way here! It was Derpy and Doctor or whatever his name is.

"Excuse me citizens this is a closed off area! Only off-" Glade cut Shining off, "I do believe I saw you both on the train earlier correct?" he asked. Shining glared at Glade but he ignored him.

The tan pony looked to Glade, "A male alicorn?" he asked. Glade scowled, "Is everypony going to point that out today?" he asked. The tan pony chuckled, "Forgive me I do not mean to come across as rude. I'm The Doctor and this is my assistant Derpy Whooves," he said.

Glade smiled, "I overheard you on the train saying you wish to investigate the mines as well doctor?" he asked. The Doctor nodded, "Quite so. Whatever abomination is wreaking havoc must be stopped immediately. In all my adventures I've never come across a dark entity such as this one. This is most troubling," he said.

Glade could sense even through the barrier Shining had put up that whatever was within the mines was truly evil and powerful, "I believe you should come along Doctor though may I ask out of respect that your assistant stay out here?" he asked.

The Doctor looked from Glade to Derpy and nodded, "Assistant please remain here I believe this stallion may have some idea of what's down there. Don't you Night Glade?" he asked. Glade jumped, "H-how did you-?!" he stuttered. The Doctor smiled and pulled Glade to the side, "I know who you are Nightshade. I know of The Sentients and what other denizens that reside in time and the realms. The Legendary Gallant warrior's reputation precedes him though I never would have dreamed of meeting you in Equestria," he said.

Night Glade sighed and nodded, "Let's go," he said. Shining Armor nodded and followed Night Glade into the mines with The Doctor in tow. Glade looked around and noticed the blood all over the walls and grimaced, "This energy…" pebbles fell from the ceiling and Glade brushed them off and looked up. A hole had been dug into the ceiling!

The claw marks on the wall were enormous! Glade felt the blood drain from his face and his ears fell back which was rather weird for Glade. "We have to hurry! Doctor I hate to ask this but please stay behind! This enemy is far more dangerous than I thought! It's an Exion!" he yelled.

The Doctor stared at Glade with wide eyes, "An Exion? Fantastic! I must get a close observation of this creature!" he said with enthusiasm. Shining Armor stared at Glade in confusion, "What in the name of Celestia is an Exion?" he asked.

Glade turned to the both of them, "An Exion is a dark and desolate demon from the lowest pits of hell. This one in particular is the Lord of Exion! Daemon Exion Awkright! Doctor I'm terribly sorry but you must stay here! I have no idea in Equestria where he might strike next. Shining Armor please show me the way to the castle," he said.

Shining Armor nodded and ran out of the cave. Glade ran to the mouth of the cave and turned back towards The Doctor, "You know Doctor if you'd like you can examine the scene a little more thoroughly since the royal guard won't be coming near," he said with a smile.

The Doctor smiled and nodded, "Good luck Nightshade. May Celestia's and Luna's blessing be with you!" he said pulling out his sonic screw driver. Glade smiled and left the cave chasing after Shining Armor.

Awkright couldn't stand the amount of positive energy Equestria was radiating! The very air made his body shiver in pain, "All I need is the stones and that will be it!" he snarled as he hid in an alley staying out of sight.

In Awkrights mind Roark called to him, "_I thought you would've been done with the mission by now Lord Awkright_," he said. Awkright sighed, "I never knew the positive energy in this realm would be so… so large and bright! You should have sent one of the others!" he snarled back.

Roark's anger could be felt in Awkrights mind, "_None of the others know of the existence of this realm and if they did they think it was child's play! They wouldn't even have bothered to go there in the first place! However you know of what I seek in that realm so therefore you were the greater decision in this quest. Retrieve the Princess and the stone's I require before your return! Do not fail me Lord Awkright or you will suffer dearly!_" he snapped. With that Roark's presence left Awkrights mind leaving him to ponder what his master had in mind before moving on towards the castle.

At the castle Twilight and her friends sat in the royal ballroom and talked gossip while waiting for the princess, "You know Twilight you never did explain what happened after going to that alternate world," Rarity said. Twilight blushed, "Oh nothing special just turned into another version of myself like when we transformed into breezies. Except I was a little taller than in this form," she said looking down at her hooves.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I bet it must have been super fun! I mean it's not every day you meet opposite versions of your friends!" she said. Twilight giggled, "That's true Pinkie, but now that I've visited that world it makes me wonder if there are other worlds that have the same effects as Canterlot High's. What if there's a dragon version of ourselves in another world as well and so on and so forth?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Ok Twi I think you're looking a little too deep into your science mumbo jumbo. I thought we were here on official business? When's Glade gonna return with your brother?" she asked.

At that moment Glade burst through the doors huffing and puffing, "We have to set up defenses around the castle!" he said. Twilight and the girls stared at him and Shining Armor in confusion.

Glade took a deep breath, "An ancient evil is on its way to the castle. Why I'm not sure but it can't be good! What caused the murder in the mines was an Exion. A dark and terrible demon!" he yelled.

The girls all gasped, "How could this have happened?" Twilight asked. Glade frowned and sighed, "I'll be honest it's time you know everything girls. My real name is Nightshade. I'm from another realm. Multiple Realms exist at once never interacting. Star Bright Silver and I are guardians of the realms. There are several other sentients and realms. I am the guardian of the Zodiac Realm. Star Bright Silver has sent me here to recruit you girls to help fight against the darkest evils of the realms. Roark Lindrake was a sentient who fell long ago to the shadows and has returned to destroy all that is light. He's gathering the evils and I'm not so sure why he would come here. I haven't felt any dark presence within this realm at all," he said.

(Now Nightshade shall remain what he was called in the previous chapters. Lol)

The girls all looked at him in confusion except for Twilight who's eyes were wide and her smile large with excitement, "So this means my theory was correct!" she said. Nightshade put a hoof up, "Only half right Twilight. As far as I've seen there's only been a separate version of myself in most of the realms," he said.

"Then how do you explain our Canterlot High counterparts?" Twilight asked. Night-shade scowled, "Counterparts?" he asked. Twilight nodded. Nightshade sighed, "A minor detail for right now. Shining Armor please go set up the defense's of the castle. I must speak with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," he said.

Shining Armor nodded and ran to the castle's wall. Twilight and the girls led Nightshade to the throne room. Nightshade felt the pressure of battle roaring inside of him, *_I haven't felt like this since the pit… I sure hope the ponies can handle fighting something like this. If not then we're in for a large disaster,_* he thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright guys here we go! Another chapter ready to go! A little shorter compared to the rest of the others but it'll still hold the same appeal I promise.**

**Chapter 13  
Castle Defense**

Awkright glared as the magical barrier was raised above the castle and growled, "Come to me my Exion followers… Strike swiftly and without mercy… My prize is within my grasp!" he said with a sinister smile.

Exion fodder began to rise from the ground and march onto the barrier. Ponies fled in terror but the demons ignored them. Their master wanted a prize and so they were going to get it! Awkright smiled and roared to the sky, "The time of the realms is at an end," he said smiling.

Nightshade sat in the throne room awaiting the other princesses. Twilight sat nervously next to him trying to keep her cool. Nightshade noticed how nervous Twilight was and put his wing over her shoulder, "I'm gonna make sure everything's gonna be a ok. I promise," he said smiling at her.

Twilight blushed and nodded, "So you said you needed our help? What exactly are we supposed to do?" she asked. Nightshade smiled, "I'm going to need you girls to take up the Elements of Harmony once more," he said.

Twilight frowned, "But we can't. The Elements must reside within the Tree of Harmony or we'll lose all of Equestria," she said. Nightshade nodded, "Then I have an idea… It'll be risky but I have a feeling it'll work," he said.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered the throne room and saw Nightshade an Twilight sitting together and scowled, "Who are thou?" asked Princess Luna. Nightshade looked up and saw the Princesses then smiled, "My name is Nightshade. I'm a Sentient. A guardian of the realms. I am here to help protect Equestria on behalf of Lady Star Bright Silver," he said.

The Princesses raised an eye brow, "And where might Lady Star Bright be now?" Princess Celestia asked. Nightshade smirked, "She is residing with Miss Zecora at the present time regaining her strength after our confrontation with the dark sentient Roark Lindrake," he said.

The Princesses frowned and looked to one another, "Who is this Roark?" Princess Celestia asked. Nightshade sighed, "Right now is not the time to be explaining milady. I don't mean to sound rude but we have to set up defenses for the castle. If I may ask Princess please find some place safe for you and your sister. I will handle the demons," he said turning to Twilight.

Twilight scowled, "So do you expect us to run and hide to?" she asked. Nightshade smiled, "I had no intention of asking the elements to hide from danger. The choice is your own Twilight," he said. Rainbow Dash landed next to Nightshade, "No offense but we've handled this kind of stuff before," she said.

Pinkie giggled, "We always face danger together. Especially if it threatens our home!" she said. Applejack put a hoof on Nightshade's shoulder, "We've got your back sugar cube!" she said smiling. Fluttershy stood by Pinkie and looked at Nightshade, "I may not have much to contribute, but I'm willing to help in whatever way I can… If that's ok that is," she said. Rarity was near tears, "We may not know each other well *sniff* but a bond binds us together and I shall help in this time of need Nightshade. Especially if I get to stand by you," she said batting her eyes.

Nightshade blushed, "Uh yeah eheheh," he said smiling. Twilight blushed red and pushed past Rarity, "So what do you want us to do?" she asked him. Twilight was inches from his face with her eyes boring into his, "Well first I need you to set traps-" Pinkie Pie squealed, "I'll handle that!" she said disappearing.

Nightshade sighed shaking his head, "Does she ever sit still?" he asked. The girls all laughed at him. Nightshade smiled, "Rainbow Dash and Applejack I can tell you're the most athletic ponies here so I need you to take care of the castle walls and help the guards prepare higher defenses.

Turning to Fluttershy and Rarity he thought, "Can you find these specific metals or gems?" he asked them pointing to a projection of topaz, ruby, electric blue sapphire, amethyst, and silver. Rarity looked at the list and nodded, "Silver may be a little tricky to find but there should be some in the gardens if I'm not mistaken. Fluttershy would you be a dear and ask the animals to help us dig these up?" she asked. Fluttershy smiled, "I'd be glad to help," she said smiling.

The ponies began to split but Fluttershy stopped and looked at Nightshade, "What about Twilight?" she asked. Nightshade looked to Twilight, " I guess she'll help me and Shining armor with the barrier," he said smiling. Fluttershy giggled, "Okay," she said quickly leaving to catch up to Rarity.

Outside the barrier Awkright snarled and watched as his minions continued pounding away at the barrier. With a growl Awkright planted his legs into the roof and began to charge his dark matter, "Let's see you hold this one back," he said.

Nightshade and Twilight both arrived at the main wall where Shining Armor was holding the barrier, "There are so many of them! I can't take much more of their attacks!" he said. Night -shade looked at the barrier as his eyes turned purple with three dots appearing on them, "Let me help you!" he said. Nightshade's horn glowed green as he put up another barrier behind Shining Armor's, "Drop your shield now!" he said.

Shining Armor let go of the barrier and fell back sweating heavily, "Ok change of plans alright?" Nightshade said. Twilight looked to Nightshade, "What do you mean?" she asked. With a smile Nightshade looked at her, "The closer I am to the barrier the stronger it is. However I can't risk leaving the castle walls so I can't leave this spot. I need you and Shining Armor to find Rarity and Fluttershy. Melt down all of the gems and silver into one sphere. Once it's done place it on Princess Celestia's throne! I'll see you there!" he said.

Twilight looked at Nightshade curiously, "You're planning on facing these things alone aren't you?" she asked. Nightshade smiled, "You can see right through me. I'll be fine! Just go!" he yelled.

Twilight nodded and helped Shining Armor to his feet leading him back to the throne room. Shining looked to Twilight, "I understand he's a new friend and all but we need to focus on protecting everypony," he said. Twilight nodded, "I know… I just hope he knows what he's doing," she said.

Fluttershy and Rarity had found quite a bit of the gems Nightshade had requested and a tad bit of silver as well. Heading back to the throne room they noticed the change in the barrier and looked at each other a little worried so they ran a little faster towards the throne room where Twilight and Shining Armor sat waiting.

"My dear where is Nightshade at?" she asked. Twilight turned towards them, "He's holding the barrier right now," she said. Rarity and Fluttershy both stood mouths agape, "But we thought you were all going to hold the barrier?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight shook her head sighing, "Shining Armor's barrier was weaker than we thought it was going to be against the demons so Nightshade had me bring him back to the throne room and wait. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both are on opposite sides of the castle and Pinkie Pie still hasn't shown up yet," she said.

` Rarity huffed, "Well what about the gems and silver?" she asked looking to the treasures. Twilight looked at the treasure, "To the forge. Nightshade said we need to melt these down into a spear. The only problem is I don't think there are any forge smiths left down there," she said.

Shining Armor began to stand, "I know how to forge weapons. It was part of my training during cadet school. I'm kind of rusty but I'm sure I can make the spear, it's just gonna require some time," he said. Twilight nodded, "Then let's hurry," she said as they ran to the lower levels of the castle.

Nightshade smiled feeling the beat of all the Exion against his barrier and smiled, "Is this all you could muster Awkright?" he asked beginning to sweat a little bit. Looking over the wall and towards the barrier Nightshade noticed a massive energy ball, "Aw crap," he said. Night-shade looked to the unicorn guards all around and used his magic to put a barrier around them individually.

Awkright smiled as he felt the vibrations from his attack surge around him. With a mighty roar Awkright sent the massive energy ball at the barrier. Nightshade focused on the barrier to hold the attack back but the attack was too strong and blew right through Nightshade's barrier knocking all the ponies off the wall!

The ponies landed safely on the ground but Nightshade set up a last ditch effort barrier right in front of himself and pushed the attack back! The dark energy sparked and fought hard against Nightshade causing a massive explosion! Nightshade was sent flying far back into the castle walls as his barrier shattered.

The castle shook greatly from the impact causing massive blocks of stone to fall on Nightshade. The fortress wall was utterly destroyed and Awkright walked past fallen ponies with a sinister smile. "Now it's my turn for a chance at victory!" Awkright said as he blasted open the castle's front door and continued onward to his prize!

**Kind of a little suspense. I doubt anyone's guessed what Awkright's after huh? Haha. It's not the Elements of Harmony or the rainbow chest I promise. The next chapter is probably going to be the last actual Equestria Chapter. Just remember to keep moving forward and "Pierce Through The Heavens!" And if you don't know where that's from then oh well XD **


	15. Chapter 14

_**Alright Guys Equestria is finished! I have finally made the last Equestria chapter! This was probably the hardest of all the chapters i've ever written. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 14  
Meaning**

Awkright walked over the rubble of the castle wall and looked at the scattered ponies on the ground. Nightshade was nowhere to be seen which meant Awkright had done his job well. With a howl the Exion returned to their realm and Awkright continued up the steps to the throne room.

Two guards charged at Awkright but he easily swatted them aside. Kicking open the door and found a pink pony standing before him. Without a word the pony pulled out a canon and pulled the trigger sending forth an explosion of confetti knocking Awkright over the wall.

"Can't come this way yet Mr. Wolfy!" The pony called. Awkright turned and saw another door with a bunch of signs with different phrases, "Ponies this way! FOOD! Nice Wolf Demon Thingy!" Awkright snarled and walked towards the door and let out a tremendous howl down the hall way knocking down party decorations and other knick knacks.

The ponies giggles echoed throughout the halls, "Well I guess the fun way of inviting you didn't go well. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," she called. A loud horn went off and the ground below Awkright sprang up and shot him into the hallway. At the corner a chair opened up and caught him locking him in place. Another canon appeared and let out more confetti sending Awkright down another hallway into a large container and it began to spin very fast.

In the forge Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Shining Armor had melted the gems and silver down into a single slot in the shape of a spear. Shining let the materials cool but Twilight walked up and cast a spell on it speeding up the cooling process.

Shining pulled out a tool and pulled out the cool material and began to hammer it. With his magic Shining began to bend and mold the material into a rounded poled and began to hammer down on one end until everything was smoothed out. Rarity took an enlarged pin and pushed it into the end of the pole sideways.

Fluttershy filled a small basin full of water as Shining tossed the spear into it. Twilight looked to Shining who was drastically exhausted. Twilight sighed, "Shining I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay down here when we go back to face the demon," she said. Shining began to rise, "No you're not. I won't let you face that thing alone," he said.

Twilight smiled softly, "I won't be alone so long as my friends are at my side. You need to rest. You've lost almost all of your strength. We need to handle this," she said. Shining looked into his sisters eyes and sighed, "I guess you're right… Please be careful ok Twily?" he asked sadly. Twilight nodded, "Don't worry we'll all stick together!" Rarity piped up from behind. "You bet! Woo hoo!" Fluttershy quietly cheered. Shining Armor chuckled, "Good luck Twily," he said as the three girls began to head back towards the throne room.

`Awkright was sent flying out of the container as it began to slow. Awkright tried to shake the nausea from his head but ended up falling over. The pony began to laugh uncontrollably from above, "You're such a silly wolf! Ha ha ha!" she squealed. Awkrights eyes blazed with rage as he began to climb.

The pony pulled on a string and a boxing glove came out from the wall and punched Awkright in the jaw causing him to fall back down the stair well onto a panel. Awkright heard gears grinding and tried to get up quickly but the floor sprang up and sent Awkright up the stairwell into a wall. Awkright fell onto the stairs his eyes spinning and a splitting headache pulsing inside his skull.

The pony was gone and Awkright got to his feet, "I'm tired of these senseless pranks pony!" he yelled as he began to climb the stairwell knocking everything in his path aside. The pony waited for Awkright to get to the top and pulled a lever dropping him into a container full of liquid!

Awkright accidently swallowed some of the batter and scowled, "Is this…. *tastes the batter again* cake batter?" he asked. Awkright looked above and saw the pony smile, "Order up!" she squealed pulling another lever that closed the container shut causing the floor to tilt and send the container into a large oven!

Twilight and Rarity wove together a powerful rope to launch the arrow/spear and tried to figure out where exactly to set up. A blur flashed by and Pinkie Pie stood next to Twilight, "Hi there! You might wanna tie that thing up against those against those pillars and fast!" she said.

Rarity and Twilight raised their eyebrows, "There's no time to question! I stalled that bad guy coming up the stairs and he's coming from that direction!" she said. Twilight looked to Rarity and shrugged as they began to tie the rope to the pillars.

The oven had opened and Awkright was fighting his way out of the cake. The cake had been covered in frosting and the side that wasn't destroyed said, "Love Pinkie Pie," with a heart at the end of it. Awkright roared, "Pinkiiieee Piiiieeee!" he called causing the castle to rumble.

Out on the wall Fluttershy looked for Nightshade and couldn't find any sign of him. All she saw was the destruction Awkright had caused and the injured ponies. Heading to the main grounds Fluttershy found Applejack and Rainbow, "What happened to Nightshade?" she asked.

Applejack shrugged and Rainbow Dash sighed. "We saw him get hit by the blast from that Awkright guy… We hurried to see if anything remained but we found nothing so we helped the injured the guards," Rainbow said sadly.

Fluttershy nodded, "The guards seem alright now. Good job girls. Come on! We don't know where that mean is coming from but we've gotta help Twilight," she said flying back towards the castle. Applejack started running after her while Rainbow Dash looked to each of the guards and turned back to follow her friends.

Pinkie had set up more party canons around the room and had them ready to fire. The thread was set with the arrow leaning against it. Twilight put some protective barriers around the door way and kept her mind focused on a powerful blast. Rarity had cast an illusion on the floor where Fluttershy and her animals had dug a hole.

Applejack came in after Fluttershy and looked around, "What have y'all been up to?" she asked. Twilight looked from Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash and scowled, "Where is Nightshade?" she asked. Fluttershy frowned, "He didn't make it Twilight," she said sadly.

Twilight frowned and her ears lowered, "Oh… He….T-That big jerk…" she said with tears filling in her eyes. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked to each other, "What are we gonna do now?" Rainbow asked. Twilight sighed, "We finish off this thing for Nightshade," she said.

Awkright had finished his climb and he was now heading towards the main hall. A great flare lit the hallway blinding him. Standing before Awkright were two alicorns. Awkright smiled darkly, "The princesses… What an honor!" he said. Princess Celestia glared at him, "We cannot let you cause anymore harm to our land. Your time has come to an end," she said. Luna's horn began to glow.

Awkright smiled, "I've heard to many stand before me saying that to my face my dear princess. I promise the both of you are no match for me," he said. Luna hit Awkright with a blast of magic and Celestia hit him from above sending Awkright into the dungeons. Awkright landed on his feet and turned and slashed at Princess Celestia.

Celestia dodged the swipe and tackled Awkright and Luna readied a blast, "Take this!" she said blasting him once more piercing through his shoulder. Awkright howled in pain and sent a blast at her and caught Celestia by the throat, "I'm tired of these games!" he yelled throwing Celestia into a prison cell knocking down the gates and causing rubble to collapse on top of her. Celestia's crown skittered across the ground at Awkright's feet.

Picking up the crown Awkright pulled the gem in the middle of it free, "One down… one to go," he said turning towards Luna. "What a beautiful instrument you were long ago my dear princess. You can be that way again," he said coyly. Luna smirked, "I'm afraid that time is long since past demon. I am more powerful than when I was Nightmare moon. I will not fall so easily," she said.

Awkright smiled and lunged at Luna. Luna slid to the side and caught Awkright with her magic and sent him flying far through the ceiling. Awkright was pierced through by several shards of rubble. Blood dripped from Awkright's body, "You'll pay!" he yelled.

Luna flew up and landed across the pit away from Awkright, "What is that gems worth to you?!" she yelled. Awkright smiled, "This realm shall cease to exist soon so I shall tell you my princess!" he said.

Luna glared at him, "You see my employer has a grand idea to recreate the realms as his own in a more… unified manner. Starting with the original seven. I promise that you will feel nothing. If anything you'll be completely erased from existence and reborn as a far more beautiful creature. Now the last thing I need is that lovely gem resting in your crown," Awkright said motioning for her to give him the gem.

Luna growled, "Silence you cur!" she yelled sending a blast at Awkright blasting him through the throne room door into the barriers Twilight had set up. The mane 6 yelped in surprise and began pulling on the band that would launch the spear.

Awkright got to his feet smoking from the barriers magic and lunged at Luna and smacking her hard across the face through a wall knocking her crown far to the side. The ponies let the spear fly at Awkright but he turned and caught it easily, "How smart of Nightshade to share my secrets. Pure elements can harm me correct but it all matters if you can pierce my hide!" said smiling while picking up Luna's crown and removing the gem.

Awkright now held both of the gems and howled with glee as he turned towards the main 6. A great pulse of energy erupted forth from the gems and Awkright was reverted to his human form! Looking around Awkright growled, "Regardless of my form I can still finish to little ponies off!" he yelled charging at them.

The girls charged at Awkright who merely laughed and sent a repulse of dark energy knocking them down. Standing above them Awkright smiled, "Light's out my little ponies!" he said darkly as his dark matter blast.

Awkright let his attack fire but it was sent flying towards the ceiling! Awkright gaped and looked around and saw another human figure leaning on the throne room doors, "You thought… A couple of rocks would be enough to get rid of me?! Well Awkright… I'm sorry to inform you that I'm far from finished with you!" Nightshade smiled as blood dripped from his forehead.

Awkright snarled and sent a dark matter blast at him, "What is it with you upbeat heroes?! Just DIE ALREADY!" he yelled. Nightshade smiled and drew forth Shin Ryu and deflected each of the blasts and activated his sentient mode once more and appeared right in front of Awkright, "I'm not ready to die yet…" he whispered darkly.

Awkright punched forward but Nightshade swiftly turned and cut off the demons hand and kicked him high into the ceiling! The ponies looked at Nightshade with fear as he turned towards them, "I promise I'm still the same guy. This is my true form. The gems reacted to Awkrights touch and sent a pulse throughout the entire realm reverting me to my normal state," he said smiling.

The ponies smiled and turned to see Awkright charging down from the ceiling at Nightshade who laughed and withdrew his blade and stepped inward dodging Awkrights punch and focused his energy into one arm, "You have to remember Awkright. There will always be a light to snuff out shadows like you. I stand do all that is good! I fight for those in need and for those who have nothing! I will not let you or your master win! This is the end for you! I may have been injured but you've been tossed around a lot today. Your body's at its limit!" he yelled punching right through Awkrights stomach!

The girls all gasped, "Nightshade?!" Rarity shrieked. Awkright coughed and gagged as Nightshade kicked him far back into the throne. Nightshade readied an energy blast, "Audios!" he said.

Awkright smiled and stomped his foot into the ground and disappeared. Nightshade let his attack fizzle out and looked all around the throne room, "Whoops," he said scratching his head. Twilight glared at him, "Whoops? You call this a whoops?! Do you have any idea how long it took to remodel this place after the grand galloping gala?!" she yelled.

Nightshade threw up his hands, "Listen I didn't mean for this to happen! It was an accident I swear!" he said. Pinkie put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, "Accidents happen all the time Twilight! Please give Nightshade a break. He saved us from that evil wolf," she said.

"Yeah he totally whooped that things butt!" Rainbow Dash cheered. Twilight looked to her friends then to Nightshade, "Fine, but who's going to clean this mess up?" she asked. Night-shade tapped his chin, "I'm sure I can get this place fixed in a jiffy. Go find the princesses while I work on this!" he said. The girls all now had worried looks on their faces and headed off towards the hallway Luna had come from. Nightshade looked outside the throne room and back, "Oh boy… This is gonna take a little while," he said.

Awkright reappeared in Roark's throne room battered and beaten. Roark came into the room and looked down at the demon, "You survived?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Awkright coughed up blood, "I'm here aren't I?" he asked handing Roark the gems.

Roark smiled and took the gems and crushed them in his palm causing them to turn into dust that flowed into his body. The air around Roark crackled with power, "You may not have killed Revan or the ponies I intended to be slain but you provided an excellent opportunity to free an agent of darkness from the realm of harmony. His name is Lord Tirek and he shall be joining my cause from here on out," he said.

Awkright managed to get to his feet, "He shall be a valuable asset to our victory," he said wheezing. Roark's eyes turned red, "Our victory?" he snarled. Awkright looked at his master with uneasiness, "Master?" he said. Roark snarled viciously and echoes of Awkright's terrified and painful screams echoed throughout the fortress and faded with the sound of the wind.

Hours had passed after Awkright's escape and Nightshade had just finished the castle walls repair. Nightshade crawled back up the stairs to the throne room and collapsed on the throne room rug. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both standing in front of a window talking quietly and turned to see the human collapse.

Twilight and her friends rushed to his side and helped him lean against a wall on the far side of the room. "Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked. Nightshade chuckled lightly, "I'm exhausted. Thanks for asking," he said smiling. Twilight rolled her eyes, "Alright well let's fix you up," she said as her horn ignited.

Nightshade pushed her aside, "I can't have you do that. There are too many energies inside of me that might hurt you. I have to heal on my own. Not even Sarominae can heal this injury. It's something I have to get used to," he said.

Twilight frowned and turned to see the Princesses approach, "You have done us a great service today Nightshade. We will commemorate your-" Nightshade cut Celestia off, "Forgive me milady but ceremonies and awards can wait. I do not mean to sound offensive but I must leave immediately. That monster that attacked was nothing more than a pawn to distract us from his masters plans. There are other realms that you can't even imagine and I need the help of these 6 ponies to defeat him. Do I have your permission to have them journey with me?" he asked.

Celestia looked from Nightshade to the mane 6 and sighed, "You can go. Please watch over my little ponies. They are very dear to me," she said. Nightshade struggled to his feet and nodded, "You have my word Princess," he said.

Rainbow Dash cheered, "Alright! Time for another adventure!" she yelled. Applejack looked to Nightshade, "Now journeyn' with you is fine and dandy but where are we goin'?" she asked. Nightshade chuckled, "First I need you all to gather the elements of harmony, and that magical box the tree of harmony," he said.

Twilight scowled, "How do you know about that?" she asked. Nightshade blushed, "I saw it when I first met Pinkie. When we rode through the Everfree Forest and my abilities saw the tree and the box. There's something powerful inside the box. We should gather the elements and the box. I believe they can work together," he said.

Twilight looked to the princesses and back to her friends, "Alright. Let's do this," she said with a heavy sigh. Nightshade smiled, "Everyone grab hold of me," he said. The ponies nodded and grabbed Nightshade. Nightshade focused on the brightest area of positive energy and teleported to the tree of harmony.

When they arrived the ponies all had very nauseous expressions, "I… I think that teleporting is very weird. It's not as flashy as twilights but… oh boy…" Rainbow said. Pinkie Pie was giggling while walking around in circles, "I feel so silly," she said.

Twilight shook the dizziness away and looked to the tree of harmony, "I'm sorry we have to take these so soon. I promise we'll be back as soon as possible," she said as she started pulling the elements out. Nightshade eyed the element of magic, "Hold on before you pull that element out," he said.

Twilight looked at him, "But-"Nightshade held up his hand, "Trust me," he said focusing his energy into a rock he had picked up. The rock changed shape and began to glow with a positive aura. The rock had been turned into a relic that resembled the element of magic but it was colored blue, "I infused this relic with the heart of my energy. It should be able to keep the Tree healthy and stable until you return," he said.

Twilight nodded and pulled the element of magic out of the tree as Nightshade quickly put it into the tree. A blue aura surrounded the tree and it seemed to change in color as it accepted the relics energy.

Nightshade smiled and turned towards the chest and pushed his energy into the vine loosening the chest so Twilight could take it off of it. Nightshade smiled, "Alright. Shall we begin?" he asked. The girls all cheered as Nightshade started heading for Zecora's hut.

Odion had gone and Zecora had returned to her home. Star Bright was passed out in her bed and all Zecora could do was chuckle as she walked back out the door where she bumped into Nightshade and the girls, "Oh my. Is this a human before my eyes?" she asked.

Nightshade chuckled, "Hello Zecora. Where's Star Bright?" he asked. Zecora chuckled and pointed behind her. Nightshade scowled, "What happened?" he asked. Zecora shrugged and started heading for Ponyville.

Nightshade turned into his pony for so he could walk through the door, "Star?" he called as he walked up to her bed. Star Bright had a girly smile on her face and her hair was all frazzled. The girls all blushed when they saw her but it didn't seem to faze Nightshade, "The mission here was a success. Time to go," Nightshade said.

Star Bright giggled, "Alright. Let me get cleaned up and I'll meet you back at the palace," she said. Nightshade nodded and led the girls back outside, "Alright. The heroes are united… at last… Now let's hope this goes as planned," he said sending up a magical orb around them, "Time to meet our other allies!" Nightshade called to the others. The girls all nodded as they teleported. Star Bright watched as they disappeared, "Good Luck," she said frowning.

_**Ugh i loved making this chapter. it was hard but i enjoyed it. What are your thoughts? How do you think the other heroes should react to the mane 6 joining there cause. **_

_**I am having trouble putting in dialogue for certain characters. I knew this was going to happen but it's something I am willing to fight. So some characters might not get any lines in the coming chapters.**_

_**I'm pretty sure you noticed that with Applejack and Rarity. Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review!  
**_

_**~Mighty Ninyn**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Well the ponies have landed in the Sentient Palace. Let's see how the other heroes react to our pony friends.**

**Chapter 15  
Well Then**

Nightshade and the girls all arrived in the Sentient palace each landing on the ground on top of Nightshade. Odion stood waiting and staring down at Nightshade and the ponies, "You were successful," he said smiling. Nightshade chuckled as the girls got off of him, "Yes but unfortunately it wasn't very easy," he said.

Looking around Nightshade scratched his head, "Where are the others?" he asked. Odion smiled, "Resting up from the training they had under gone while you were lazying about!" he said. Nightshade smiled, "Well I've got the girls now. Does that mean we're ready?" he asked.

Odion shook his head, "You still haven't mastered your equestrian magic. Star Bright will take you to the training area to test your magic skills till you are ready to go. That and one more step is yet to be taken. Now hurry and find her," he said.

The the mane 6 were about to follow but Odion held up a hand, "I understand your connections but i must say no. This is a test only for Nightshade. Please follow me to the garden to meet the rest of your company in arms. I promise you'll all get along very well," he said.

Nightshade ran back quickly causing the girls to freeze in place from sheer surprise, "I'm sorry. I know that we're on a tight schedule but I need you to hold onto this for me," he said placing a drill shaped pendant in Odion's hand.

The pendant began to radiate with a purple aura, "When it's time for its use you'll know what to do. Just pierce right on through. Catch Ya' Later!" Nightshade said running off towards Star Brights quarters. Odion looked at Nightshade then to the pendant and scowled looked at the pendant curiously, "Pierce through the heavens?" he mumbled reading the text engraved into the pendant's side.

Naruto, Natsu, and Goku were laying against the same tree snoozing while Obi-Wan walked through the garden. Anakin and Sasuke both were chatting about certain fighting styles when Odion stepped into the room, "I trust you gentleman are enjoying yourselves," he said.

Naruto woke up and saw the ponies, "More ponies?" he asked. Odion chuckled, "one moment please," he said turning to the ponies holding out his hands. A green light emitted from Odions hands and a great flash lit the garden. The green light faded and the ponies had turned into humans!

Except for Twilight and Pinkie Pie, the other girls all looked at themselves and screamed. Goku and Natsu both jumped and hit a branch. Twilight turned to the girls, "Calm down girls there's nothing wrong. I'm pretty sure this is only temporary. Right sir?" she asked.

Odion nodded, "My name is Odion Ms. Sparkle, and yes this transformation is only temporary. The transformation should last a half an hour. After that you will be ponies until your human forms are needed once more," he said.

Pinkie Pie started skipping around the room and past Sasuke and Anakin, "You expect us to believe these girls will be able to help us defeat Roark?" Sasuke asked darkly. Odion glared at the young ninja, "These girls have defeated plenty of foes together than you could think Master Uchiha. These girls are the representations of harmony. You and Master Uzumaki are the representations of friendship. Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are the representations of Wisdom. Natsu is the representation of Will. Son-Goku is the representation of Hope. Lord Nightshade is the representation of light itself," he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Let's just hurry up and get this over with," he said. Naruto huffed, "Hey cut it out Sasuke! At least give them a chance!" he said. Obi-Wan returned and saw the girls, "You ladies must be the ones Nightshade left to recruit for our journey. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I come from Master Odions realm," he said bowing.

Natsu smiled, "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. I come from Elustar Dragnite's realm," he said. Goku stretched, "My name is Goku. I'm a martial artist from Daro Galaxy's realm," he said. Twilight smiled, "I am Twilight Sparkle. I'm a Princess of Equestria. I'm also the representation of the element magic," she said.

Pinkie pie poked her head out of the tree above Natsu, "I'm Pinkie Pie. Back home I'm an earth pony. I'm the repre-whatever it is of Laughter," she said ruffling Natsu's hair. Pinkie went back into the tree and Natsu chased after her. Rainbow Dash laughed, "I'm Rainbow Dash. Back in Equestria I'm a pegasus. I represent the element of loyalty," she said. Applejack smiled, "I'm an earth pony back home just like Pinkie Pie. I represent the Element of Honesty," she said.

Rarity smiled, "I'm a unicorn from Equestria and I design clothing. I represent the Element Of Generosity," she said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned towards the lake. To Odion's surprise the girls all took on the appearances of their human counterparts through Celestia's enchanted mirror.

Odion kept a close eye on the heroes as they demonstrated their abilities and purposes in each other's realms. That is except for Sasuke who remained quiet sitting by the lake watching them. A half an hour had passed and the girls had returned to their pony forms. It seemed Naruto had only been teasing the ponies about their forms but that was only natural due to his past.

Odion smiled, "What a fine set of companions you've made Nightshade," he said to himself. After a longer wait the heroes all settled down and began to rest and enjoy each other's company waiting for Nightshade's return.

Nightshade was on the ground bloodied and bruised panting. Star Bright lay on the other side of the training room panting and steadily walked over to Nightshade and began to heal him. Nightshade coughed and gagged, "You always push yourself to far…" Star Bright whispered. Nightshade was distant and Star Bright knew it was going to take a little longer for him to fully heal.

Nightshade stirred and raised his hand. Star Bright's eyes widened as Nightshade got to his feet as his body began to heal itself without any of his or her abilities active. Nightshade turned towards Star and smiled as he cracked his neck, "That's better," he said.

Star Bright's eyes turned hot pink as she looked into Nightshade's energy stream and noticed his energies mixing together... They were all feeding into Nightshade's wounds simultaneously and she gasped. Nightshade scowled, "What's wrong?" he asked. Star Bright frowned, "It's time…" she said. Nightshade raised an eyebrow as she pulled him into the throne room.

Ceremonial robes had been forced onto Nightshade which he did not appreciate. The heroes Nightshade had gathered stood by the thrones as Nightshade stood in the middle of the throne room on the Sentient Seal.

Odion looked at Nightshade then to Star Bright. "Revan Arrow, The Gallant warrior and representation of light. You have conquered many trials and have done all that is near impossible. Today you we the sentients of the main realms will bless you with our power," he said.

An energy wave blasted from Galaxy hit Nightshade from behind surging throughout his body as two more waves came from Elustar, and Kisashi. "As the heroes unite so shall the sentients. You have proven you are worthy. A leader, a friend, and a true hero. Take your place among us… As The Sentient King," Odion said as waves of energy shot forth from his body and Star Brights.

Naruto began to step forward but Obi-wan and Goku put an arm out, "This is meant to be. Don't interfere," Obi-wan said. Naruto frowned but understood. The energy pulsing in Nightshade was powerful and exhilarating, overwhelming. Nightshade's eyes began to flicker rapidly between his separate forms as the energy began to expand and an enormous flash lit the entire palace.

The Sentients were all on their knees panting and Nightshade stood in the middle his eyes were now silver. His clothing returned to normal but his hair was longer than before, "Well then," he said practicing a couple of movements. Odion and the others rose, "It is done…" he said.

Nightshade turned to the other's, "I guess this means we're ready," he said. The heroes all nodded. Star Bright walked up to Nightshade and smiled, "We believe in you," she said smiling. Nightshade nodded, "First I need to see the elements," he said looking at the ponies.

The ponies all walked up and gave Nightshade the elements, "What are you-?" Twilight was cut off as Nightshade sent forth a silver energy that engulfed the Elements of Harmony. A table now stood between Nightshade and Twilight with multiple weapons on it. The ponies were also turned into their human forms once more but they still had their other pony features.

Nightshade's eyes turned back to normal as he held up a rapier blade, "Behold the Blade's of Harmony. These will serve as your weapons as we go to confront Roark," he said. The girls looked at the blades, "But Nightshade… We don't use weapons let alone know how to use them," Fluttershy said.

Nightshade nodded, "I know you haven't but in the shadow realm you will need to. The blades themselves will instantly give you the knowledge you need to use each of them. They also hold their original abilities when you work together," he said

Each of the blades held a resemblance to each of its wielder. Rarity held the rapier Nightshade had picked up that had three gems at above the hilt but the element of generosity glowed while the other two didn't. Twilight held a long sword with a cross guard that resembled her crown the element of magic at the bottom of the hilt.

Rainbow Dash held a bastard sword with her element in the cross guard. Pinkie Pie held a thick short sword that resembled a piece of candy which she could throw with a rope attached to it. Applejack held a massive flamberge that she could strap to her back. Fluttershy's weapon however was the most peculiar. Fluttershy's blade could separate into two separate blade's that looked like vine's.

As the girls were about to put the blade's away the elements engulfed there users until they were each covered into their own armor decorated with their specific element. "Now it seems we can begin," Nightshade said chuckling. The stars above the palace sparkled and each of the heroes looked to one another each thinking the same idea, *We can do this, and we will succeed. Roark… Your time has come!*

**The Sentient King is the leader of the Sentient Council. Protector of all the realms in general aiding his fellow sentients in all times of trouble. There is more to the sentient king but that will be shown later. Hope you all enjoyed! Please Leave a review! ~Ninyn**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
Here We GO!**

Nightshade sat in the throne room as the other heroes rested for the night. A couple more swings with his blades and couple other movements and Nightshade sighed, *I don't feel any different… My energy seems… Transformed… But I don't feel any different besides that…* he thought. Star Bright emerged from the garden and saw Nightshade.

Nightshade smiled weakly as Star Bright approached him, "Couldn't sleep either eh?" he asked. Star Bright smiled, "Unfortunately… Why can't you sleep dear Nightshade?" she asked with a tiny frown. Nightshade closed his eyes and shook his head, "I thought becoming the "King" would be a little more exciting. I don't feel any different. My capacity to hold energy a little different but other than that… Nothing seems to have changed," he said.

Star Bright nodded, "I've been questioning that myself… But there's no doubt in my mind that you can defeat Roark. All of you can together," she said. Nightshade nodded and looked to the starry sky, "Let's hope this works," he said.

Roark sat on his throne and observed the vile creature's he had brought together. Lord Tirek… The large centaur had grown stronger and taller ever since Roark had infused his magic with the dark matter of the shadow realm. Madaara was considerably powerful… Almost to powerful for Roark's liking.

The Sith Lord Darth Sidious sat in a corner eyeing each of the creature's brought together and noticed the missing Exion, "Tell me… I thought your liege had returned," he said eyeing the Shadow Sentient. Roark smirked relieved that the silence was broken, "At last one of you speaks out. Yes Awkright returned… However his injuries were far too severe and I could not heal him. That troublesome hero Nightshade got the better of him," he said.

Madaara laughed, "One more pawn out of the way. It seems these heroes are anxious to eliminate us," he said. Darth Sidious rose and walked over to the Ninja Lord, "You seem to be confident in your ability to fight these heroes… Madaara was it?" he said. The ninja smiled, "Indeed. Lord Sidious. The amount of knowledge seems to have extended between worlds. Though I am curious about you… Lord Tirek," he said turning towards the centaur.

Tirek huffed and stared down at the two men, "I can adapt and absorb any magic that I come in contact with. The miserable ponies of Equestria have no idea what's in store for them once we take care of these so called "heroes," he said.

Madaara glared at centaur, "You're merely focused on one goal? Imagine what the four of us can accomplish together! We can control everything!" he yelled. Tirek rolled his eyes and walked off. Madaara growled, "Why do we need him?!" he yelled at Roark. Roark laughed, "All in due time Madaara Uchiha. All in due time," he said chuckling. Lord Sidious glared at the sentient from under his hood and returned to his chair to meditate.

Morning had come and the heroes were all at the portal to Roark's realm. Surprisingly when everyone was in Equestria they hadn't been turned into ponies except the mane 6. Star Bright noted this and eyed Nightshade, "Maybe while everyone is with you in other realms they take on the form you prefer them to be," she said.

The heroes all around looked to Nightshade and then to the mane 6, "So you're tellin' me that you prefer us in pony form Nightshade?" Applejack asked. Nightshade shrugged, "It's the form I've seen you in the most. It's what I'm used to seeing," he said.

The ponies all smiled, "Well that's a compliment I guess," Rainbow Dash said. Together the heroes walked through the portal. When the heroes ended up on the other side Nightshade gasped. The heroes looked around… Forest of black trees… Streaming white light everywhere.

However within at least a 20 foot radius of Nightshade life and color had been brought back. Star Bright looked around them and nodded, "It seems your powers far exceed Cyrus's by a tremendous scale," she said to Nightshade.

Nightshade looked around and noticed the layout of the land had changed… The realm had been slowly brought back together… More than half of the desolated structure's Nightshade had seen on his first visit had been fully reconstructed. Goku started to fly into the air and an energy blast was sent flying at him. Naruto jumped up and knocked the blast away.

"So much for surprising the enemy," Sasuke said. Natsu looked to Sasuke and smiled, "Then it looks like we'll have to do things the old fashioned way! We're gonna fight our way through!" he yelled lighting one of his hands with his fire.

Nightshade's eyes turned dark violet as he charged towards the open ground. The life had been cast away and the other heroes noticed it as they charged as well. Dozens of exion lined the path they followed. Obi-Wan and Anakin both had many encounters with such odds and gladly took the front lines to fight off the Exion, "We'll catch up just keep going!" Obi-Wan yelled.

The others nodded but Nightshade turned towards them, "You better not keep us waiting!" he said smiling. Anakin used the force and cast two Exion over the side of the mountain, "Go!" he yelled. The other continued. Hope was on their side, and Roark was waiting.

High to the east Roark eyed the sparks and blasts coming from where the heroes had entered and smiled, "Seems like they've decided to strike at us first," he said. Madaara looked to the explosion, "A bold move. Even for a hero. I shall take the first stand," he said walking towards the front of the fort.

Roark smiled, "No. Lord Tirek shall great them," he said smiling. Tirek smiled and his eyes lit with a dark fire, "I shall crush them," he said smiling. Madaara sighed and watched the dark centaur leave, "You wanted him gone. There he goes. We won't have to worry about him for a while," he said.

Only 11 remained of the group, but Nightshade was confident in his friends. Natsu stopped and looked around, "Anyone else hear any screaming?" he asked. Nightshade frowned and looked to the fort very far away, "I see the fort but I don't hear any screaming," he said.

From above Tirek came crashing into the ground sending the heroes all flying back. Tirek sent a black fire ball at the ponies, "Be gone!" he yelled. The fire began to rip apart then it started to swirl into the air. The sound of someone sucking on a straw while drinking the last of a milkshake was heard. The dust and smoke from Tirek's impact cleared and the centaur saw the young wizard sucking up his fire.

Natsu burped and chuckled, "Now that fire tasted really sweet… Like chocolate," he said smiling. Pinkie's eyes widened, "Chocolate fire?!" she screeched. Natsu laughed, "Yea I can eat fire with my Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Every fire has its own flavor. It gives me power… Except my own that is," he said scratching his head.

Pinkie Pie snorted with laughter, "That's so cool!" she said. Tirek roared in anger and lunged at the young wizard who turned and matched the centaur's punch with his own, "I've gotta fire in my belly… Now I'm getting fired up!" he yelled as his fire began to burn around him.

"You guys go on ahead and I'll handle him!" Natsu said. The ponies began to run followed by Nightshade and the others. Tirek growled, "You won't get away from-!" he was cut off as Natsu punched him in the face, "Your fight's with me bub! If you wanna follow them you'll have to go through me!" he yelled.

Tirek roared and tried to suck the magic from Natsu but found his magic was being countered, "What is the meaning of-?!" Natsu had kicked Tirek in the face. "I'm not gonna let up until all our realms are safe! Take this!" he yelled as he ascended into his Lightning Flame Dragon Force.

Roark laughed a mighty laugh as he looked down on the battle between Salamander and Lord Tirek, "Ah ah ah Tirek. You have to prove your power through force not trickery!" he said smiling wide. Natsu's lightning inferno was growing wide and the centaur had obviously already lost the fight.

A great explosion erupted and the huge centaur fell to the ground completely exhausted of all power. Roark teleported to the battle and kicked the fallen creature, "What a waste of my time," he said.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. Roark turned and smiled, "You have my thanks for defeating this one young Salamander," he said. Natsu growled, "Whadya mean thanks?!" he yelled. Roark waved his hand and Tirek was teleported back to the fort.

Natsu's eyes flared with anger as he tried to strike at the shadow sentient. Roark turned as Natsu's punch barely missed his face. With a side kick Roark sent the dragon slayer flying into a lake, "I have no time for games Salamander… I have bigger prizes to fight," he said darkly.

Large explosions could be seen farther towards the fort and Roark smiled, "The time is almost at hand. You will fall Sentient "King," he said continuing up the path.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
Divided**

Nightshade was blown back several yards as Madaara emerged from a crater. Naruto and Sasuke both charged forward as the ponies took on their human forms. Goku turned into a Super Sayain and sent forth a get energy blast. Madaara opened both eyes and the energy wave was deflected.

Sasuke noted the power of Gokus Kamehameha wave and nodded, "Naruto take the girls and Nightshade ahead to the fort. Goku if it's alright with you can you assist me?" he asked. Goku nodded, "Alright Sasuke. Nightshade we'll catch up soon I promise!" he said.

Naruto seemed like he was ready to punch Sasuke but nodded and headed off towards the fort. Nightshade looked to Twilight, "Put up a barrier if you can," he said. Twilight nodded as her horn began to glow and a bright blue energy field circled around each of them.

Rarity looked at the magic confused, "Where ever did you learn this kind of spell?" she asked. Twilight blushed, "When Nightshade was training with Star Bright, Lord Kisashi taught me a couple of spells from his realm that I could easily use with my own magic," she said.

Nightshade smiled and looked up as a dark energy attack came down and smashed his barrier to bits. The ground beneath everyone caused them to separate. Naruto was stuck with the rest of the mane 6 while Nightshade was left with Twilight.

"Hey are you alright!?" Naruto yelled. Nightshade dusted himself off and looked at the walls that divided them, "Don't touch the walls. There filled with dark matter. If we touch them we might just lose more than our lives," he said.

Naruto could be heard huffing on the other side, "We'll find a way around all of this ok," he said. Nightshade frowned, "No. We just have to keep moving at our own pace. It'll waste time if we stay here," he said. Naruto sighed, "Alright we'll meet you there!" he called.

Nightshade sighed, "That kind of changes the plan now doesn't it?" he said. Twilight put a hand on his should and smiled, "We'll get through this. You've gotten all of us this far all on your own. I'm positive we can do this," she said. Nightshade smiled and nodded, "Thank you Twilight," he said hugging her. Twilight blushed lightly and hugged him back. Nightshade looked to Roark's fortress and glared, *Here we go….* he thought.

Obi-Wan and Anakin found Natsu soaking wet and sitting on the side of the road scowling at the sky, "Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked. Natsu shook his head letting out a long sigh letting fire flow from his mouth. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other raising their eye-brows.

Natsu looked at the Jedi and stood, "Roark got the jump on me after I fought this guy called Tirek. From what I could tell he was from the ponies realm. He was a pretty slow fighter but his magic sure was powerful… Roark grabbed the guy and ran… He didn't even power the guy up… It was really strange," he said.

Obi-Wan scratched his chin, "I have a bad feeling about this…" he said as they all looked towards the fortress with weary eyes.

Madaara easily blocked each of Gokus strikes knocking him back with each blow. How-ever the energy in Gokus strikes pushed through little by little. Sasuke came from above and slashed with his sword. Madaara blocked his descendants attack and sent out a wave of fire from his mouth.

Sasuke reappeared by Gokus side and sighed heavily, "I need you to focus one of your energy wave's as much as possible. I'm going to try and line up his shadows for you to wipe them out in one attack," he said.

Goku eyed the young Uchiha and looked towards Madaara, "I take it we've only got one shot at this huh?" he asked. Sasuke focused his chakra covering his katana in lightning, "Yes. I'll give you the signal when to fire," he said. Goku nodded and turned into a Super Sayain 3 and began to charge a Kamehameha wave.

Sasuke charged and slashed through each of the shadows of Madaara and covered the real Madaara with Amaterasu. Madaara fell back as the flames nipped away at his flesh. The shadows all charged Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped up high and his Susasno' appeared around his body. With one swipe Sasuke sent the shadows plummeting into the ground. Madaara had knocked the flames of Amaterasu off him and charged at Goku.

Sasuke fired an arrow at Madaara sending him far back. The shadows all lined towards Sasuke and charged, "NOW!" Sasuke yelled. Goku smiled, "KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled sending the enormous wave of energy towards Sasuke. A high pitched screech could be heard as Sasuke covered Gokus Kamehameha with Amaterasu turning it into a Dark Fire Kamehameha!

The shadows all tried to deflect the blast but the fire ate away at their flesh and the energy from Goku pushed through at full power! Goku fell to one knee panting and stared as Sasuke landed next to him dripping with sweat.

Madaara cackled, "Is that the best you can do?" he asked. A wave of fire came from the sky as lightning from behind Sasuke, arcing over and hitting Madaara full on! Anakin, Natsu and Obi-Wan all smiled as they landed in front of Goku and Sasuke, "Not to worry fellas we're here to back you up!" Natsu yelled.

Madaara smirked, "One monkey, two monkeys, three. It doesn't matter to me! YOU WILL ALL FALL!" he yelled sending forth wave of gravity. Obi-Wan and Anakin focused their force energy with their force awakenings and put up a barrier to counteract Madaaras jutsu.

Anakin dashed forward and slashed with his lightsaber. Madaara coated his staff in chakra and blocked the strike. Natsu jumped from above and struck Madaara across his face sending him off the cliff. Obi-Wan jumped off the cliff after Madaara and pulled on the ninja with the force. Madaara was about to blow some fire at the Jedi but a fired up Natsu jumped over Obi-Wan and sent forth his own fire blast without warning.

The fire engulfed Madaara but to no end the ninja seemed unharmed. Obi-Wan slashed forward but Madaara dodged the strike and kicked Kenobi back as Natsu came in with another punch. Madaara turned and pushed the Dragon Slayer back with his Rinnengan. Anakin jumped down and sent force lightning at Madaara.

With a twirl of his staff Madaara neutralized the lightning and pulled Anakin in close catching the young Jedi by the throat and slamming him into the ground. The force of Madaaras blow caused Anakin to drop his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan got to his feet and took up Anakin's lightsaber and started attacking Madaara with rapid succession. Madaara was having a hard time keeping up with Kenobi's strikes, *What is driving this man?!" he thought.

Natsu came over Kenobi once more with both fists blazing with fire. A shockwave shook the chasm they were in and the smoke cleared with Natsu and Kenobi on the ground. Roark stood with one arm singed, "You were getting sloppy Madaara. Are you sure you don't need any assistance?" he asked. Madaara growled and noticed the darker aura surrounding Roarks body.

Roark charged at Natsu and Kenobi but Goku appeared and kicked Roark back, "I don't think so!" he yelled. Roark flipped backwards and smirked, "Seems like there's still some fight left in you Son-Goku," he said. Goku glared at the sentient, "We may not be able to beat you but we can at least make sure you're all nice and tender for Nightshade to handle!" he yelled.

Roark smiled and turned to catch a slash from Sasuke Uchiha and threw up a barrier around him and the Uchiha. Sasuke looked around and sent forth a Chidori at Roark. Roark sliced through the lightning with his blade and tapped the Uchiha's forehead, "Think of a…. "Brighter" future Sasuke!" he said smiling. Sasuke's eyes clouded up as Roark opened a portal back to the Chakra realm and pushed him through it, "That should give me some time," he said letting down the barrier.

Roark turned towards Goku and smiled as he sent out a wave of energy, but a bright purple light deflected the attack. Goku looked to the ridge and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and the ponies glaring down at the sentient and his associate. Roark laughed, "Another time then," he said snapping his fingers causing him and Madaara to disappear.

Goku took a heavy breath as his Super Sayain aura died off, "I hope Nightshade can beat him… This is getting harder to do with each encounter," he said. The remaining heroes nodded and started heading towards the fortress once more.

Nightshade and Twilight were both vigilant as they reached the fortress grounds. Hundreds of Exion guarded the fort. Nightshade growled, "I hate Exion!" he said darkly. Twilight looked at the Exion and nodded, "Hmm… Maybe we can disguise ourselves to get inside," she said.

Nightshade shook his head, "Exion can see through any illusion. The only way to deal with them is either close up or from a distance. There is no getting past them," he said. Twilight frowned and looked at the castle and her eyes widened, "Uh… Nightshade," she said pointing at the castle.

Nightshade looked up and saw Natsu with his scarf wrapped around his head mimicking Naruto's hand signs. Nightshade paled, "T-That idiot!" he yelled. The Exion heard Nightshade's screams and turned towards him and Twilight. Nightshade glared over at Natsu who smiled and put his hands together as his Lighting Flame Dragon Force Aura appeared.

The demons noticed the aura and turned to see a massive wave of fire and lightning engulf some of their brethren. Obi-Wan and Anakin ran through pushing the demons back with the force. Naruto and Goku appeared behind Nightshade and Twilight with her friends, "Twilight!" they cheered.

Nightshade looked at the battle and to Naruto and Goku, "How did you find us?" he asked. Naruto smiled, "Well I used my Sage Mode and found traces of your chakra. Goku found your energy signature from what he could sense and teleported all of us here," he said.

Nightshade smiled, "Well I'm glad you made it…. Where's Sasuke?" he asked. Naruto sighed, "Roark seems to have sent him back to my realm… Roarks changed somehow… Like he's gotten even more powerful than he was before… But we don't know why," he said.

Nightshade frowned, "The we'd better hurry," he said turning towards the fort. More Exion began to rise from the ground and attack the Jedi and Natsu, "Naruto you think you can help them out?" Nightshade asked. Naruto nodded and made twelve shadow clones, "That should even the odds," he said. The shadow clones joined the fight as everyone else slipped into the fortress.

In the throne room Roark sat on his chair and smiled at Madaara and Sidious, "Why have you not joined into the fray Lord Sidious?" he asked. Sidious sneered, "Because I've caught along to your charade Roark Lindrake," he said igniting his lightsaber.

Roark smiled, "Have you now?" he asked smiling darkly. Sidious snarled and lunged at the Sentient who ignited his own lightsaber and blocked the attack, "Then it's treason!" he said with a wicked smile.

Madaara frowned and stepped forward but Roark shot him a glare. Madaara frowned and stood back. Sidious pulled out another lightsaber and started slashing and hacking at the Shadow Sentient.

Roark turned and laughed as he slashed forward and cut through Sidious's robes. A dark smile crept onto Roarks smile as a dark burst of blood shot out from Sidious's side. The Sith Lord cried out in pain and fell to one knee. Roark turned and withdrew his lightsaber and kicked the dark lord on the ground.

Sidious put out his hands and sent forth force lightning. Roark put up his hand and absorbed the lightning. Sidious growled in fury. Roark chuckled low and began to cackle as tendrils shot out from his body and pierced through the Sith Lords flesh!

The tendrils began to twist and wrap around the insides of Sidious and began to burn his insides. Sidious screamed in agony as his body was lit on fire from inside. The outside of Sidious's body began to burn. The smell of burning flesh filled the castle.

Roark pulled on his tendrils and devoured Sidious's body whole! Roark roared with laughter as his body began to radiate with a black lightning aura. Roark turned to Madaara and smiled. Then they heard the footsteps.

Nightshade entered the throne room and noticed the fallen lightsabers hilts and looked to Roark. The lightning around the Roark crackled furiously. Nightshade frowned and glared at Roark. Madaara turned and was about to speak but he paused as pain shot through his body.

Madaara looked down to see Roark's tendril's protruding from his gut, "I'm terribly sorry Madaara but your time is up," Roark said smiling. Madaara choked as blood poured from his mouth. Roark pulled on his tendrils and Madaara was lit on fire. Madaaras body turned black and was pulled into Roarks body.

Roark picked up Madaaras staff and smiled, "So ends the life of the famous Madaara Uchiha… This is where the realms make their final stand!" he yelled. Goku turned into a Super Sayain as Naruto's Six Paths Mode activated. Nightshade's eyes flared to a dark violet indigo, "This is where it ends," he said drawing his blades.

**This was a hard and fun chapter to write. Regardless the hate I'm finishing this through to the end. The finale is coming soon! Please leave a review! ~Ninyn**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
ROAR!**

Nightshade charged at Roark and struck several times at him. Roark pulled forth his lightsaber and his dark scimitar and blocked each of the attacks. Roark repulsed Nightshade and turned to block Gokus strike. Goku smiled and shot an energy blast from his other hand at Roark.

Naruto threw a large Rasen-shuriken at Roark who merely tossed it aside. Roark teleported behind Goku and touch the Sayains back. Goku tried to turn but Roark pulled the energy from Gokus body and knocked him aside. Roark absorbed Gokus energy and his body seemed to grow more muscular.

Naruto made several shadow clones and attacked the shadow sentient. Roark's eyes turned blood red and twirled quickly sending up a giant whirlwind destroying the clones. Night-shade lunged forward his aura of power at Roark with full strength, "That's enough!" he yelled.

Roark smiled and his aura turned pitch black. Nightshade slashed hard but Roark easily caught the strike, "No you're the fool," he said. A massive blade with a gap in the middle appeared in his hands. Nightshade's eyes grew wide as Roark kneed him in the stomach and slammed him into the ground!

Roark brought up his blade and stabbed down. A massive light lit the area and Applejack stood before Roark with a red highlight in her hair. Twilight stood with the magical chest in her hands and glared at Roark, "It seems we don't just need keys to open this chest! So long as we have something to keep on fighting for the power of friendship!" she yelled.

Rainbow Dash flew forward and slashed across Roark's chest. Rarity jumper up high and sent forth streaks of magic from her sword knocking the sentient back. Fluttershy's blade divided into two as she blocked Roark's attack. Rainbow Dash threw Twilight at Roark. Roark turned and drew put his blade to slash at the pony but Twilight's magic boosted her speed causing her to pierce through Roark's body!

A ray of purple magic shot throughout all of Roark's body knocking him far through the fortress. Twilights eyes widened as she looked down at her element of magic. The element of magic was blazing with power along with the rest of the girls elements.

Twilight looked to Roark who's eyes had turned pitch black, "He absorbed Tirek's magic and all the other evils of the realm. The elements sense the darkness in this realm and are counteracting it. We have to pierce through his body to eradicate the energy and power he's absorbed," she said.

Rainbow Dash glared at Roark, "You've hurt our homes, and our friends. That is so not cool!" she said. Rarity turned towards the sentient, "I understand your motives because you're a villain and all but harming the closest ones to a large family is a grave mistake," she said.

Roark smiled and charged at Fluttershy who cried in fear but Applejack blocked the attack, "Even though we may seem small… We've got a light in our heart's that always shines brighter than the rising sun!" he said.

Twilight teleported above Roark and stabbed down into the sentients body. Applejack's muscles tightened as she pushed his blade back and gutted the sentient. Rarity stabbed Roark through the back. Fluttershy jumped above Applejack and stabbed Roark through the chest!

Roark felt the tingle of the elements magic and turned his gaze to Rainbow Dash who sent off a sonic rainboom and rammed right through Roark's throat and out of his mouth. The elements grew brightly and sent out a rainbow of light through Roark's body sending out a massive shockwave.

Roark's screams shook the fort and the color of the shadows realm was restored as the rainbow of light spread across the realm. The Exion remaining were completely obliterated from the fort. The Jedi and Natsu look at the shockwave of light and fell to their knees from exhaustion.

The girls all had reverted back to their pony forms and the elements no longer in their weaponized feature. Madaara, Tirek, Sidious, and Awkright all lay across the throne floor charred and broken.

Nightshade rose to his feet and sent the villains to their respectful realms with a swipe of his hand, "You've lost," he said. Roark turned and looked down at the ponies and drew forth the blade and smiled, "You fool… I had absorbed enough of their energy to return to my former power! This is where it ends!" he yelled knocking the ponies back and Nightshade to the ground.

Roark turned and noticed Twilight had been protected by the element of magic and slashed at her. The magical barrier was beginning to crack and Twilight was exhausted from attacking Roark! Roarks blade broke the barrier and stabbed forward!

Twilight closed her eyes and screamed… "ARGH!" Nightshade cried. Twilight opened her eyes and Nightshade stood before her with arms out wide and Roark's blade protruding from his body. Nightshade threw up blood and looked to Twilight and smiled, "I told you I'd protect you…" he said falling to the ground. Naruto appeared before Roark and kicked him far into the ceiling and looked down at Nightshade.

"H-Hey! Get up!" Naruto said. Nightshade seemed distant and his eyes were cloudy as he put out a hand to Naruto. Naruto held out his hand and a pure energy flowed into Naruto's body. Naruto looked up and his Six Paths changed from yellow to a pure white, "I won't let you down," he said.

Roark flew back down at Naruto with full speed. Naruto looked up and caught Roark's strike, "I'm not going to lose," he said. Roark kicked at the ninja but Naruto made a shadow clone without a hand sign and blocked that attack.

Roark flipped backwards and growled. Naruto walked over to Goku and put a hand on his chest, "Time to get up lazy," he said. Goku chuckled weakly and felt the strange energy flow into his body. Goku's Super Sayain aura immediately turned white.

Goku stood and looked at himself, "What is this?" he asked. Naruto looked to Roark, "A fighting chance," he said. "Hey you guys aren't forgetting about me are ya?!" Natsu yelled crashing through the roof.

Goku and Naruto looked to the Dragon Slayer and smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it pal!" Naruto said. Natsu smiled as he touched the two on the shoulder. Naruto's and Goku's energy flowed into Natsu, "Together!" they yelled.

Roark smiled, "The warriors of light and The Lord Of Shadows… A battle to be sung once I've remade the realms!" he yelled. Natsu and Goku charged at Roark and smashed into his body. Naruto made two shadow clones and focused the energy Nightshade had lended to him.

Natsu blew out white fire at Roark who countered it with his own! Goku fired a pure white Kamehameha wave. Roark turned as the wave engulfed his body. Roark roared in pain as his the energy tore at his body.

Naruto smiled and focused on his Rasengan, "Come on you guys!" he yelled. Roark appeared with tattered clothing and pitch black eyes, "I'm just getting started!" he yelled as he teleported behind Goku and knocked him into the floor.

With a wave of dark matter Roark blasted Natsu through the roof! Goku teleported through the air and caught Natsu, "Let's attack together!" he yelled. Natsu smiled, "Platinum Dragons: Glory Roar!" he yelled.

Goku charged his Kamehameha wave, "Take this!" he yelled as his wave mixed with Natsu's fire. Roark turned and sent out and energy wave to counter Goku and Natsu's. Natsu and Goku looked to each other and laughed as they pushed all of their might into their attack!

Roark grunted as the mighty attack blasted apart the fort! Roark crawled from the crater the warriors had created and began to laugh uncontrollably, "This is what a real challenge is all about!" he yelled.

Naruto smiled, "Yea I guess your right…" he said. Roark turned to Naruto and smiled wide, "Agreeing with me loud mouth?" he asked. Naruto chuckled as the rest of the white he had drained into the Rasengan. Roark's eyes widened as Goku appeared behind Naruto, "That's-!" he yelled. Naruto smiled, "Throw me!" he yelled. Goku grabbed Naruto and spun him around fast and threw him. Roark charged with all his energy flowing bind him.

A body lay battered and broken, Naruto screamed out in anger and the Sarominae Rasengan touched the body. Roark stabbed through and Naruto disappeared from sight. Dust clung to the corpse of Revan Arrow as Roark stepped back laughing maniacally ...

A light emitted from the body…. No...the consciousness of this man swore strong and true feeling the blade that sank into his body, "I...I will..."... the corpse chirped... Naruto called out, "Stop! Don't do it!" as he blocked Roark's next strike.

But the corpse began to rise, "I will...*cough gag* I will not lose... I know...I *Grunting and Panting* I know the feelings of hatred and anger... I know the feelings that the darkness had brought upon us all... I have been to a world unlike any other and have returned with knowledge incomprehensible... I've been to the dark and revived by the light" The corpse stood tall and strong…. No not the corpse... No not Revan Arrow... This was the man you could always dream to be, "My name is Nightshade. My title… The Gallant, and I no longer fear you're powers," Nightshade said turning to his comrades.

"We are the lights that shine true through all that is evil. We are the heroes others believe in when things seems at their bleakest, and I am the one they turn to. They hold the same faith in me that I have in all of them..." Nightshade's aura of power vaporized Roarks sword.

"I know the responsibilities that which have been bestowed upon me," Nightshade looked to the shadow sentient eyes blazing. I am the defender of the Realms. The Sentient King. You stand high and mighty, hiding behind shadows you've created thinking yourself the better... Now let me show you what it means to be The Sentient king." Nightshade said as his aura grew bright and true his eyes lit with a fire of another realm. The spirit of hope gave the remaining heroes a new sense of power and they stood ready for the challenge. "Lets end this." Nightshade said with smile all to warm for Roarks liking.

Nightshade held up a hand to the sky, "Now I know exactly what I've got to do!" he said with a wide smile. Nightshade's hair grew out long, his back sprouted pegasus wings, the aura around his body began to glow with a Super Sayain aura, and his eyes sparkled with the glow of the force, "This is Heart Of The Sentients," he said.

Roark charged and slashed forward with his lightsaber and sword. Nightshade snapped his fingers and his blades fused together before him. A bright silver light enveloped the area and a platinum blade appeared in his hand.

Roark's eyes widened as he witnessed the glow of the brilliant blade. Nightshade roundhouse kicked Roark far away, "This is my true power…" he said. Roark got to his feet and glared at Nightshade, "This is impossible! I have the power of all the Realms! I am the king!" he yelled.

Nightshade frowned as a white energy wave engulfed his body. Nightshade's eyes turned red, his long flowing hair turned blue and his armor white, "It takes more than power to protect and rule Roark! It's about caring for those who reside within the realms!" he yelled.

Obi-Wan and Anakin rejoined the group and saw Nightshade, "Seems we missed a lot while fighting off the minions!" Obi-Wan said. Anakin frowned, "I wanted to fight Roark too ya know!" he said. Naruto and Goku looked to them and laughed.

Nightshade slowly started walking towards Roark and healed his body with his spell Sarominae! The heroes all paled, "What are you doing?!" they yelled. Nightshade jumped to the other side of the room and waited for Roark, "You can give up and be sealed away now Roark or be destroyed," he said.

Roark rose to his feet and felt his power fluctuating, "You… fool…" he said. Nightshade pulled up his platinum blade, "So be it…" he said as a silver flame surrounded his blade. "Hey that's-!" Naruto shouted.

Roark sent forth a massive wave of energy at Nightshade who merely sighed, "Destiny Ryu…. Roar…" he said. A massive flame surrounded Nightshade as he slashed forward with the Platinum sword. Roark's energy was severed right down the middle as the fire slashed and burned away at his body!

The fire sent as shockwave across the shadow realm. Roark fell to his knees bleeding uncontrollably. Nightshade's platinum blade defused and his original blades appeared on his sides. Roark violently got to his feet and his body turned grey, "I WON'T LOSE LIKE THIS! A MERE MORTAL LIKE YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT ME!" he yelled as he poured every ounce of his energy into a massive dark matter wave.

The rest of the heroes screamed and got in front of Nightshade! The elements put up a barrier and rest of the heroes. A massive energy wave held the blast back, "Seems like this isn't gonna be my end after all," Nightshade said chuckling. The heroes all gained their most powerful abilities back, "Today is a mark of unity. When Realms Unite! This is the end for you Roark!" Nightshade yelled.

Roark pushed his energy with all his might. Nightshade held up his arm and a white energy formed in his hand, "From the beginning to the end…. We will always hold to what is most true in our hearts…. SAROMINAE NECAROSE!" Nightshade yelled.

An ear splitting cry echoed as Nightshade's blast shot forth and collided with Roark's energy wave. Goku shot forth a Kamehameha, Naruto sent out his Biju Rasen-Shurikens. The ponies all focused their elements and fought back against the blast. Anakin and Obi-Wan fought with the will of the force. Natsu smiled, "I'm getting all fired up from this!" he yelled as he shot forth a lightning flame dragons roar.

Nightshade smiled, "TOGETHER!" he yelled. The heroes roared and combined there attack pushing back Roark's blast. The combination of the blasts hit Roark and his body began to disintegrate! "NOOO!" Roark yelled. A great explosion happened and a green light grabbed the heroes as they were all teleported out of the shadow realm!

The Shadow Realm began to explode and revert to its shadowy form from before. The heroes had no idea how they were being pulled out but they knew they would be safe. Night-shade sighed as his power died out leaving him exhausted and free…

Nightshade woke in his room and looked around his room. Nightshade checked himself over and raised an eyebrow, "Was it all a dream?" he asked aloud. Getting to his feet Nightshade walked out to the throne room which was deserted… Nightshade frowned and turned towards the sound of an explosion and started running towards the garden.

"Let's get this party started!" Nightshade heard. He turned the corner and saw Pinkie Pie letting off a large party canon. A great buffet table had been laid out and everyone was celebrating. Natsu looked over and smiled, "About time you woke up!" he said. Nightshade smiled as tears filled his eyes.

Everyone hugged Nightshade. The Sentients all lined the garden and nodded to him. A smile crept to Nightshade's face as he turned to Odion, "How did we escape?" he asked. Odion smiled, "I pierced through the heavens," he said with a wink.

Nightshade chuckled and began to join everyone for the feast. Goku and Natsu argued over some spicy soup. Naruto had to fend off Pinkie Pie over a couple of sweets. Obi-Wan and Anakin both chuckled as they sat accordingly… Well almost… Anakin used the force to sneak himself some extra meat.

The feast soon ended and Nightshade returned to the throne room, "It looks like this is good bye," he said. The heroes all frowned, "Aren't you gonna come with us?" Natsu asked. A frown crossed Nightshade's face but he quickly turned it to a smile, "I'll always be with you guys now. I promise. I'll make occasional visits anyhow. I'm the Sentient King now," he said.

Natsu laughed, "Well then I'll look forward to that!" he said. Nightshade smiled as he watched Natsu leave to his realm where a warm welcome from his guild mates was waiting. A cheeky Goku walked up and clapped Nightshade on the back, "Don't stay away to long. I wanna have a one on one match with you!" he said.

Nightshade nodded, "I can't wait. I'm totally going to win!" he said. Goku smiled, "We shall see! See you later!" he said walking through his portal. Naruto raised an eyebrow turning towards Nightshade, "So everything goes back to normal now?" he asked. Nightshade nodded slowly, "For the most part. However each of us are tied with the bonds that we've made here in our adventure. I'm sure plenty more adventure's will come our way." He said. Naruto smiled and hugged Nightshade, "Take care of yourself ok," he said.

Nightshade smiled, "You've got it," he said. Obi-Wan and Anakin were about to step through there portal but Nightshade stopped them, "I'm sorry but I can't have you guys returning with your fury powers," he said. Anakin sighed, "Are you serious?" he asked. Night-shade nodded, "I'm sorry. It wouldn't be welcomed in your order. I hope to see you all again in the near future," he said.

Obi-Wan shook Nightshade's hand, "We all began this journey clueless to what we thought we knew. You've opened our eyes to a wider universe. I hope we can meet again under more civilized circumstances. It was an honor fighting by your side. You will always be welcome to the temple. You have my word," he said.

Nightshade smiled as he watched the two Jedi leave. Finally Nightshade turned to the ponies, "Now don't you all cry on me now," he said. Twilight smiled, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again really soon, and I know Lady Star Bright will be keeping us updated on the events of the sentients," she said,

Fluttershy walked up to Nightshade and hugged him, "Please be careful and visit as much as you can. I'd love it if you came over for tea some time. I would like you to meet a special friend of mine," she said. Nightshade smiled and hugged her back, "I promise," he said.

"You must simply come and try on some of my designs if you visit as well darling!" Rarity chimed. Applejack laughed, "And if you have time. How about stopping by the farm and relax for a little while," she said. Rainbow Dash got in Nightshade's face, "Not until after you've competed with me in a race buddy! Only in your pony form got it mister!" she said.

Nightshade fell back with laughter, "I promise haha. You're all giving me a large list to follow," he said. Pinkie Pie looked down at Nightshade, "I'll send sweets from sugar cube corner with Star Bright so you can have yummy treats whenever you need them!" she said.

Nightshade smiled, "I do love a good cake once and awhile," he said. Pinkie Pie cheered with glee and hopped through the portal. The other ponies walked through except for Twilight who turned to look at Nightshade, "Y-you know… You could come stay in Ponyville for a little while… You could study more about the realm with me if you wanted," she said.

Nightshade watched as the pony turned into her human form, "It'll be fun I promise," she said. Nightshade closed his eyes and smiled, "Maybe sometime soon… Until then Twilight… Keep looking," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Twilights eyes filled with a little tear as she blushed, "I won't forget this!" she said walking through the portal. Nightshade smiled and turned to the sentients who smiled, "What?!" he yelled. The sentients laughed loudly.

Nightshade shook his head and looked to the different portals, "Well… It looks like I've got a lot of work ahead of me… No matter what the future holds I'll face it head on. A new era has only begun…. It's time for a revolution!" he said with hopes soaring high!

**It's done... Ok... No more crazy OOC chapters and writing... I was able to follow this through to the end... 18 chapters for a story isn't admirable but it is noticeable because of the universes i use in this story. I absolutely love writing and i plan to make plenty more stories in the future. Realms Unite was the hardest thing i have ever written and it was exhausting... I didn't have much support because no one really cares in my area about writing. I'm practically alone when it comes to the stuff i write... What ever little encouragement i had was from my friends, and my grandma... I know alot of this story is disliked but look at the parts you like. I loved it regardless of the hate and the negative criticism I've recieved. This is what i love and no one's gonna change my mind. Each of these stories i make prove to show everyone there is always something out there worth fighting for. I hope at least some of you enjoyed Realms Unite. Keep in touch! I accept any messages and am willing to talk to anyone! Thank you!**


End file.
